Locuras en el Instituto Ebott
by amlc2102
Summary: El instituto Ebott, una escuela para chicos de secundaria y preparatoria... Inscribanse y conozcan a los chicos locos del FNAF locuras en el orfanato Cawthon y de Undertale... DETENIDA... SE TRASPASA XD
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy Humanos!**

 **Hoy se abre un nuevo fic donde todos los lectores pueden participar, este fic sera llamado "Locuras en el Instituto Ebott"**

 **Porque?... pues porque aqui solo hay locuras jeje... en fin, ya saben quienes son los personajes que no pueden faltar en un fic que empiece con la palabra "Locuras" pues los chicos del orfanato Cawthon, y como pueden ver en el nombre del Instituto (Ebott) los chicos de Undertale también están involucrados.**

 **Bien en resumen, es una escuela para chicos de secundaria y Preparatoria donde pasaran muchas locuras, y todos pueden participar...**

 **-Como entrar a participar-**

 **Solo deben mandar su ficha, asi podran participar como estudiantes, o maestros. Hoy empiezo con las fichas de los personajes que ya tengo listos, para participar deben mandar en un review a esta historia con sus datos como las fichas que voy a poner de ejemplo, podre fichas de todos los personajes hasta ahora (en un capitulo aparte para que no se hagan bolas aqui)**

 **El instituto sera dividido en 2 grupos, los de secundaria que seran de edades entre 12 a 14 años y los de la preparatoria de 15 a 18 años. Los mayores de 19, 20 o mas pueden ser maestros. Claro a menos que quieran aparecer como estudiantes, en su ficha me ponen la indicacion de que es lo que quieren ser (recuerden pondre el ejemplo en el sig capitulo)**

 **Solo subire fichas en el siguiente cap. Oficialmente lo empiezo mañana y se pueden ir inscribiendo conforme vaya avanzando.**

 **Otro dato, pueden participar ocs, solo hagan sus fichas.**

 **Gracias x leer y participen Y... Bienvenidos al INSTITUTO EBOTT!**


	2. Fichas de los personajes

**Locuras en el Instituto Ebott**

 **(Esta historia es una idea de TheoryCesar... Gracias por la idea, espero tu ficha XD)**

 **Y un aviso antes que nada, ha habido problemas para ver los reviews mas recientes, pero luego me salen, asi que manden sus reviews con toda confianza.**

Ejemplo de las fichas

He aquí las fichas de los que van a participar hasta ahora...

Este es el formato de la ficha (NOTA: SI CON EL NOMBRE ES DIFÍCIL DEFINIR SI SON MUJERES O SI SON HOMBRES PONER EL SEXO... LO DIGO POR EXPERIENCIA PORQUE HAY VECES EN LOS QUE NO LOS IDENTIFICO Y TERMINO HACIENDO LO QUE LE PASO A "MATRYOSKA PANDA" EN LAS CITAS)

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Ficha :**

 **Nombre:**

 **Alias:**

 **Puesto:**

 **Edad:**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Vestimenta:**

EN LA PERSONALIDAD PONGAN SI SON BUENOS ESTUDIANTES, O SI SON ESTUDIANTES PROMEDIO O REALMENTE SON MALOS ESTUDIANTES XD

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Ficha 1**

 **Nombre: Marisol Lozano**

 **Alias: AMLC21**

 **Puesto: Profra. Informática y Matemáticas**

 **Edad: 25**

 **Personalidad: (... emm esto no es muy importante pero ayudaría para saber como integrarlos a la historia)... Bien en mi caso pues soy extraña... inmadura para mi edad, me agradan los retos difíciles, no me gusta convivir mucho con la gente normal, responsable en mi trabajo (si como no), me gusta el anime y los videojuegos, me gusta aprender cosas nuevas y escribir todo lo que se me ocurre y convertirlo en historia. Soy floja pero si hay que trabajar, trabajo en serio. Dejo todo al ultimo momento... Y bueno mas cosas que iran descubriendo en la historia.**

 **Vestimenta: (NOTA: NO HAY UNIFORMES EN EL INSTITUTO) Asi que bueno, generalmente uso pantalones de mezclilla, tenis converse y camisetas no muy ajustadas (mi favorita es mi playera negra de Foxy XD).**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Esta fue mi ficha, una ficha de un profesor (a) del instituto. Ahora vamos con los estudiantes (luego pongo a los otros maestros)

 **Ficha 2**

 **Nombre: Freddy Fazbear**

 **Alias: -si no tiene solo dejenlo asi o ponganle su nombre- el Freddy**

 **Puesto: Estudiante de Preparatoria**

 **Edad: 18**

 **Personalidad: bueno como ya deben saber, es un gran lider, pervertido, amable, responsable y buen amigo. Buen estudiante**

 **Vestimenta: bueno, creo que nunca la habia descrito, generalmente se viste con pantalones de vestir negros, camisa café, chaleco negro, zapatos negros y su sombrero negro.**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Ficha 3:**

 **Nombre: Golden Freddy**

 **Alias: la Golden**

 **Puesto: Estudiante de Preparatoria**

 **Edad: 18**

 **Personalidad: Sociable, responsable, gran lider, buena amiga, interesada, compradora compulsiva y como todos saben PERVERTIDA. Buena estudiante**

 **Vestimenta: usa falda corta dorada, zapatos con un poco de tacon dorados, blusa rosa que llega hasta el ombligo, un saco dorado y de vez en cuando usa su sombrero dorado.**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Ficha 4:**

 **Nombre: Chica**

 **Alias: la Chica**

 **Puesto: Estudiante de Preparatoria**

 **Edad: 18**

 **Personalidad: ama cocinar, es responsable, muy maternal, sobreprotectora, indecisa en unas ocasiones (ya sabrán porque) y aunque evite mostrarlo, tiene su lado infantil. Estudiante promedio**

 **Vestimenta: Vestido amarillo con blanco, zapatos amarillos, siempre utiliza un collar que Bonnie le regaló en forma de corazon**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Ficha 5:**

 **Nombre: Bonnie**

 **Alias: el Bonnie**

 **Puesto: Estudiante de Preparatoria**

 **Edad: 18**

 **Personalidad: La musica es su pasion, le gusta principalmente el rock, pero también le gusta bailar las cumbias en las fiestas, es alegre, divertido, un poco cobarde, gracioso, gran amigo, burlon y cariñoso. No es muy resposable en los estudios. Malo en los estudios**

 **Vestimenta: Pantalón negro con cadenas en el bolsillo, camisa morada, como adorno en el cuello trae una plumilla para guitarra**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Ficha 6:**

 **Nombre: Toy Freddy**

 **Alias: el Toy Freddy**

 **Puesto: Estudiante de Preparatoria**

 **Edad: 18**

 **Personalidad: le gustan las emociones fuertes y la velocidad, amable, buen líder si se lo propone, flojo, buen amigo. Estudiante promedio**

 **Vestimenta: pantalon negro, camisa blanca y chaleco café,una corbata de moño roja, con su sombrero negro con una franja roja.**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Ficha 7:**

 **Nombre: Toy Chica**

 **Alias: la Toy Chica (la cara de puta... ok no XD)**

 **Puesto: Estudiante de Preparatoria**

 **Edad: 17**

 **Personalidad: le encanta preparar postres, es un poco presumida, y algo pervertida, pero no llega al nivel de Golden, puede ser un poco grosera pero en el fondo es buena amiga, quiere mucho a sus amigos. Estudiante promedio**

 **Vestimenta: usa short muy corto de mezclilla rosa, una blusa color naranja corta hasta el ombligo y suelta de la parte de arriba**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Ficha 8:**

 **Nombre: Puppet**

 **Alias: la Puppet**

 **Puesto: Estudiante de preparatoria**

 **Edad: 18**

 **Personalidad: responsable, culta, seria, rara (por ser hechicera), amante de lo paranormal, algo fría, le gusta leer libros de magia y le encanta Harry Potter. Buena estudiante**

 **Vestimenta: vestido negro, blusa a rayas, calcetas a rayas blancas y negras.**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Ficha 9 :**

 **Nombre: Ballon Boy**

 **Alias: el Bboy**

 **Puesto: Estudiante de Preparatoria**

 **Edad: 17**

 **Personalidad: Es tranquilo, infantil, obediente, responsable, artistico, le gusta dibujar y le encantan los globos, es buen amigo, sabe escuchar y dar consejos a sus amigos. Estudiante promedio**

 **Vestimenta: Pantalon azul, camisa azul con rayas rojas.**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Ficha 10 :**

 **Nombre: Springtrap**

 **Alias: el Spring**

 **Puesto: Estudiante de Preparatoria**

 **Edad: 18**

 **Personalidad: es serio, responsable, rudo, le gustan mucho las matemáticas, la computación, la programación... en fin todo lo relacionado a su futura carrera (ingeniería en sistemas comunicacionales). Buen amigo aunque no lo demuestra mucho, tambien en el fondo es cariñoso, bromista e infantil, pero no le gusta sacar su lado divertido. No le gusta demostrar sus miedos. Su comportamiento tan... bipolar... se debe a que tiene la mitad del alma de Vincent. Buen estudiante**

 **Vestimenta: Pantalón gris, camisa dorada generalmente con algún escrito o estampado relacionado a la computación.**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Ficha 11:**

 **Nombre: Bonbon**

 **Alias: Bon**

 **Puesto: Estudiante de Preparatoria**

 **Edad: 17**

 **Personalidad: es una chica inocente, infantil, puede parecer tonta, pero no lo es, le gusta mucho la musica y tiene un gran talento para redactar y leer pentagramas musicales. Es buena amiga, simpatica y alegre. Mala estudiante, solo es buena con materias relacionadas con el arte y la música.**

 **Vestimenta: Falda azul o negra, blusa azul, chaleco blanco, moño rojo como corbata, calcetas a rayas azules con blanco.**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Ficha 12 :**

 **Nombre: Mangle**

 **Alias: la Mango**

 **Puesto: Estudiante de Preparatoria**

 **Edad: 17**

 **Personalidad: es muy alegre, algo ruda por querer ser pirata, dramática, cariñosa, traviesa, DESASTROSA, buena amiga, valiente. Puede ser un poco tímida en algunas situaciones. Buena estudiante**

 **Vestimenta: Falda rosa, calcetas rayadas rosa con blanco, blusa blanca, chaleco rosa o gabardina blanca encima de la blusa, y moño rosa en el cuello como corbata y un parche en el ojo izquierdo. De vez en cuando usa botas de pirata.**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Ficha 13 :**

 **Nombre: Foxy**

 **Alias: el Faczy**

 **Puesto: Estudiante de preparatoria**

 **Edad: 18**

 **Personalidad: Valiente, algo rudo, alegre, DESASTROSO, algo irresponsable, flojo, buen amigo. Con Mangle saca su lado mas cariñoso, un poco impulsivo (lo que lo hace mas desastroso). Mal estudiante por ser flojo y despreocupado en clases, aunque tiene la capacidad de aprender rápido, pero solo lo que le interesa.**

 **Vestimenta: pantalón café, botas negras, camisa blanca, gabardina negra o gris, parche en el ojo derecho y un garfio el la mano derecha (si es zurdo)**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Ficha 14:**

 **Nombre: Frisk**

 **Alias: el Frisk**

 **Puesto: Estudiante de secundaria**

 **Edad: 14**

 **Personalidad: Tranquilo, PACIFISTA, amable, le gusta hacer amigos y ayudar a los demas. Estudiante promedio**

 **Vestimenta: Pantalon café y sueter azul con 2 rayas moradas**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Ficha 15 :**

 **Nombre: Chara**

 **Alias: la cuChara**

 **Puesto: Estudiante de Secundaria**

 **Edad: 14**

 **Personalidad: Traviesa, ruda, fria, GENOCIDA, le gusta ver sufrir a la gente, capaz de asesinar, ama el gore y le gusta pelear. Buena estudiante**

 **Vestimenta: Pantalon café y sueter verde con 1 raya amarilla**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Ficha 16:**

 **Nombre: Med**

 **Alias: la Med**

 **Puesto: Estudiante de Secundaria**

 **Edad: 14**

 **Personalidad: INDECISA, malisima para tomar decisiones, no le gusta mucho lastimar gente pero de vez en cuando lo hace por ser necesario y entrar en desesperacion. Es alegre, le gusta imitar a los demas, le gusta hacer amigos. Estudiante promedio.**

 **Vestimenta: Pantalon café y sueter azul con una raya rosa (para que sea diferente de Frisk)**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Ficha 17:**

 **Nombre: MonsterKid**

 **Alias: Kid**

 **Puesto: Estudiante de secundaria**

 **Edad: 13**

 **Personalidad: tranquilo, entusiasta, confiado, le gusta seguir a sus héroes (Undyne y Papyrus), desea ser un gran héroe como ellos, algo torpe al caminar. Estudiante promedio**

 **Vestimenta: suéter largo amarillo con franjas cafés, pantalón café, botas cafés.**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Ficha 18 :**

 **Nombre: Asriel Dreemurr**

 **Alias: el Asriel**

 **Puesto: Estudiante de Secundaria**

 **Edad: 14**

 **Personalidad: es valiente, tierno, cuando hace algo mal se arrepiente y se pone a llorar. Timido, buen amigo, le gusta ayudar a los demás. Buen estudiante.**

 **Vestimenta: pantalón negro, suéter verde con franjas amarillas**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Aquí se acaban los estudiantes que tengo hasta ahora, ahora siguen los maestros

 **Ficha 19:**

 **Nombre: Toriel**

 **Alias: Tori**

 **Puesto: Profra. de Lectura (español, lenguaje, como lo llamen)**

 **Edad: mmm digamos que tiene 35**

 **Personalidad: es muy maternal, protectora, amable, si se enoja hay que tener cuidad con ella. Le gusta educar a los jóvenes y cocinar (en especial sus pays).**

 **Vestimenta: usa una tunica morada con el simbolo de la Runa Delta en el pecho.**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Ficha 20 :**

 **Nombre: Alphys**

 **Alias: Alphys**

 **Puesto: Profra. de Ciencias**

 **Edad: 27**

 **Personalidad: Timida, nerviosa, buena amiga, le gusta el anime y el manga. Muy inteligente pero si algo le sale mal se desespera y sus miedos pueden llegar a dominarla y hará puras tonterías.**

 **Vestimenta: usa siempre su bata blanca de científica (aunque puede que llegue a utilizar su vestido negro con puntos en alguna ocasion)**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Ficha 21 :**

 **Nombre: Undyne**

 **Alias: Undyne**

 **Puesto: Prof. Educación física (deportes)**

 **Edad: 27**

 **Personalidad: Intensa, ruda, muy apasionada, mala con sus enemigos, le gusta competir y enseñar sus conocimientos de combate y cocina a los demás, le gusta estar con sus amigos.**

 **Vestimenta: Pantalón azul, blusa negra y parche en el ojo izquierdo.**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Ficha 22:**

 **Nombre: Papyrus**

 **Alias: El gran Papyrus**

 **Puesto: Prof. Suplente de Ed. Fisica (deportes) -también asistente de Undyne-**

 **Edad: 19**

 **Personalidad: Alegre, extravagante, seguro de si mismo, optimista e inocente. Le gusta tener muchos amigos. Y quiere ser un miembro de la Guardia real, la cual ya no existe realmente.**

 **Vestimenta: Botas roja, bufanda roja, guantes rojos, un calzoncillo azul, cinturón dorado y una camisa blanca con un logotipo similar al de Starman (de la serie Mother)**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Ficha 23:**

 **Nombre: Sans**

 **Alias: Sans**

 **Puesto: Prefecto (encargado de la disciplina y dar juicios)**

 **Edad: 27**

 **Personalidad: Relajado, flojo, le gusta hacer chistes malos, inteligente, DETESTA HACER PROMESAS.**

 **Vestimenta: Chaqueta azul con capucha, pantalon corto color negro con una linea blanca a los lados, camisa blanca y pantuflas blancas.**

 **Y HASTA AQUI SERIAN TODOS LOS QUE TENGO POR AHORA, LOS QUE VAYAN A ANOTARSE COMO MAESTROS Y NO SEPAN DE QUE SER, MANDAN SOLO QUE QUIEREN SER PROFES DE ALGO Y YO LOS PONGO.**


	3. CAP 1 ETCB

**Cap 1 ETCB (Ebott Technologic and Cultural Institute)**

 **Nombre proporcionado por TheoryCesar**

 **Este capitulo es para presentación, siento que sea tan largo y poco productivo**

Esta historia se sitúa en un tiempo después de haber ido a Underground (después del fic FNAFTALE Locuras en Underground)

Scott: chicos, reunion en la sala pronto

Todos: ok

Todos van a la sala

Mangle: -nerviosa- que ocurre Scott?

Foxy: -en voz baja- disimula un poco, nos descubrira...

Scott: primeramente, par de zorros, no crean que no me di cuenta que lanzaron un explosivo a la casa de los Hernandez, los castigare luego por eso, y segundo y lo mas importante... Se van a ir a un Internado

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Scott: jaja, no se crean, bueno, en parte si, les acaba de llegar una beca a todos para entrar al ETCB (Ebott Technologic and cultural Institute)

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Scott: Iran a estudiar allá, es un nuevo instituto, me parece que pueden quedarse ahí, no quisiera que se fueran chicos, pero una beca es una oportunidad que no pueden perder, ademas, si les digo que se quedaran internados alla, es porque es un lugar en otra dimensión, a lo que me refiero es a que es en la dimensión de sus amigos de Undertale

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Freddy: porque nos enviarían una beca?

Scott: aqui estan las cartas de cada uno de ustedes -les da una carta a cada uno-

Chica: ETCB te ha seleccionado como becario(a) y podras estudiar en este nuevo instituto, aprovecha esta gran oportunidad. Firma el director... no puso su nombre

Freddy: y eso que, vamos a vivir en un nuevo lugar

Scott: regresaran por las vacaciones y si puedo voy a verlos

Mangle: te extrañaremos Scott!

Todos empacan sus cosas y estan listos para irse

Puppet: me hubiera gustado recibir una carta de Howgarts en vez de ir ahi, pero bueno, sera una experiencia unica.

Después de despedirse de Scott, todos tomaron un camión que los llevaría a través de los portales interdimensionales a su destino...

Golden: aaaaaaaaah miren ese hermoso edificio! en serio esa va a ser nuestra nueva escuela!

Foxy: mira nada mas Mangle, tanto que explorar

Mangle: tanto que ver

Foxy y Mangle: tanto que destrozar... -se tapan la boca-

Foxy: no dijimos nada!

Mangle: no jeje

Freddy: ni se les ocurra hacerle daño a este instituto, es nuevo al parecer, y esta otorgando becas a los estudiantes para que vayan a estudiar...

Llegando al insituto...

Toriel: hola mis niños!

Todos: Toriel! -corren a abrazarla-

Toriel: me alegra que hayan venido a la nueva escuela del monte Ebott

El Instituto estaba construido justo cerca de la entrada a Underground, en la cima del Monte Ebott

Los 12 chicos fueron pasados a un salon de clases muy amplio, tomaron las filas del extremo derecho. Toriel les habia indicado que dejaran sus equipaje con Papyrus quien iba a dejar sus cosas en sus respectivos dormitorios que luego iba a conocer...

Bonnie: oigan miren alla...

 **En el salon de clases de Preparatoria, estaban unos chicos que les parecieron muy conocidos...**

Freddy: es... Theory!

Todos: Theory!

Theory: hola chicos, veo que fueron aceptados en el instituto, vine tambien con unos amigos...

Fichas de ellos...

 _Nombre: Cesar de Jesus Hernandez._  
 _Alias: Cesar, Theory o El Primo_  
 _Puesto: Estudiante de Preparatoria_  
 _Edad: 16_  
 _Personalidad: La de Sans pero trabajador, deportista, buen estudiante, muy buen amigo, excelente cocinero._  
 _Vestimenta: Chamarra negra, jeans azules y tenis blancos._

 _Nombre: Jadihela Villalobos_  
 _Alias: Jade, lobita. (Loba Furry)_  
 _Puesto: Preparatoria._  
 _Edad: 18_  
 _Personalidad: Timida, sensible, sincera, amable, estudiante promedio._  
 _Vestimenta: Blusa azul marino con tres franjas celestes, jeans y descalza._

 _Nombre: Drake Johan Wilson._  
 _Alias: El Drake, Draky_  
 _Puesto: Preparatoria._  
 _Edad: 16_  
 _Personalidad: Divertido, algo flojo, desastrozo, algo esquizofrenico, buen estudiante._  
 _Vestimenta: Playera polo rojo carmesi, jeans negros y zapatos grises._

 _Nombre: Deisy Maria Grajales._  
 _Alias: La Deisy, Jaguara. (Jaguar Furry)_  
 _Edad: 18._  
 _Personalidad: Amable, estudiosa, creativa y buena diseñadora de motos._  
 _Vestimenta: Blusa verde a rayas blancas, minifalda de mezclilla y descalza._

 _Nombre: Lucian Skyshadow_  
 _Alias: El Luke, el mote._  
 _Edad: 16._  
 _Personalidad: Pervertido, mal estudiante, no se toma nada en serio, buen amigo._  
 _Vestimenta: Una camiseta a lo Brayan, un amuleto de reeggetonero, jeans ajustados y chanclas_

 _Nombre: Wendy Anna Fox_  
 _Apodo: la Wendy_  
 _Especie: Canis Vulpes Sapiens (zorra furry)_  
 _Puesto: Preparatoria_  
 _Edad: 18_  
 _Personalidad: Muy timida, fácil de sonrojar, enamorada de Jade, estudiante promedio._  
 _Apariencia: Pelaje naranja, ojos verdes esmeralda, hocico afilado, físico de Bonbon, lleva puesta una blusa blanca que se transparenta con el agua, falda roja corta y descalza._

Golden: hey Luke!

Freddy: ya vas a empezar con tus cosas pervertidas...

Tambien estaban ahi otros chicos...

 _Nombre: Allan Ferns._  
 _Alias: no tiene._  
 _Edad: 17_  
 _Personalidad: suele pasarsela bien hablando con los demas, es sociable y comprensivo. Aunque se toma en serio los estudios, eso no quita que sea algo bromista. Cobarde en las peleas. Buen estudiante._  
 _Vestimenta: camisa naranja simple, shorts cafes y unos zapatos negros._

Aspecto de Allan: es alto, pelinegro, de ojos celestes y tez blanca.

 _Nombre: Zet Hawken._  
 _Alias: el teñido (solo si quieres enojarlo)_  
 _Edad: 15_  
 _Personalidad: es huraño, agresivo y solo suele hablar con su amigo Allan. Le molesta mucho que le digan teñido debido a la parte morada de su pelo. Aun con su caracter, no busca peleas, pero nunca huira de una y se lanzara fieramente con su navaja o a golpes. Estudiante rozando apenas el promedio._  
 _Vestimenta: camisa roja con franjas verticales negras y encima una chaqueta negra con franjas moradas en las mangas, tambien lleva puesto un pantalon blanco y unas tenis azules._

 _Aspecto de Zet: de estatura mediana, pelo cafe a excepcion de la parte morada, ojinegro y de piel bronceada._

 _Nombre: Lucius_

 _Edad fisica: 16 años_  
 _Edad mental: 17 años_  
 _Peso: 62 kg._  
 _Estatura: 1.54 m._  
 _Descripción física: bajita, de piel clara, pelo ocre y ojos azules, vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla, tenis negros y swaetter verde ajustado._  
 _Comida favorita: Nectarina ( pariente del durazno )._  
 _Miedo: a no ser ella misma, pero no es ella misma por que no quiere decepcionar a su familia, vive asustada._  
 _Personalidad: nerviosa, reservada y rara._  
 _Cumpleaños: 6 de agosto_  
 _Color favorito: celeste_  
 _Sexualidad: ...indefinida ( dejo a tu elección mi ship con quien quieras )._  
 _Talento: toca violín y es plurilingüe._

Freddy: no es Zet el de las entrevistas?

Puppet: para mi que vamos a encontrarnos con muchos de los chicos de las citas y las entrevistas

Mangle: que bien!

Spring: tambien esta Lucius! hola!

Lucius: hola!

 _Nombre: Alexis de la Barrera._  
 _Apodo: El Alexis._  
 _Especie: Lobo Mexicano Furry_  
 _Edad: 18_  
 _Puesto: Preparatoria._  
 _Personalidad: Buen amigo, divertido, comico, lo sonrojas fácilmente, buen estudiante._  
 _Apariencia: Ojos avellana, playera roja con degradado a gris, chaleco azul marino, Jeans marrones y descalzo._

 _Nombre: Oliver Queen_  
 _Apodo: Oliver, Oli, Arrow_  
 _Especie: Humano_  
 _Puesto: Preparatoria._  
 _Edad: 16_  
 _Personalidad: Serio, frio y muy preciso con el arco._  
 _Apariencia: Pelo corto, ojos azules, nariz media y tez palida, muy guapo, lleva puesto un traje de Arrow y lleva arco y flechas._

 **Mientras tanto en salón de Secundaria...**

Frisk: cuando empiezan las clases

Chara: no lo se, quiero que ya sea hora de salir de aquí, no me gusta la escuela

Asriel: pero Chara, siempre has sido buena en los estudios

Chara: que sea inteligente no significa que me guste venir

Med: aaaaaaaaaaaah donde voy a sentarme

En el salon de ellos encontraron a algunos chicos que ellos no conocían...

 _Nombre: Ximena R.L_  
 _Alias: La Ximena_  
 _Puesto: Alumno de Secundaria_

 _Edad: 13 años_

 _Personalidad: seria (solo si esta sola) con retraso mental y estoy bien pendeja, y soy algo pervertida, me gustan los videojuegos, ver anime y me encanta dibujar, estudiante promedio_  
 _Vestimenta:camisa gris de manga corta con camisa blanca de manga larga debajo y pantalon de mezclilla._

 _Nombre: Eduardo Martinez_  
 _Alias: Lalo_  
 _Puesto: Alumno_  
 _Edad: 14 años_  
 _Personalidad: Alegre, amable, siempre sonrie a pesar de sentir lo contrario, un poco serio, pervertido, divertido, le gustan los videojuegos, ver anime y le encanta dibujar, estudiante promedio_  
 _Vestimenta: chamarra con capucha color negra, camisa debajo tambien color negra y pantalon gris_

 _Nombre: Axel_  
 _Apariencia: peli negro, orbes grises claros como las nueves, tez palido_  
 _Alias: El angel (por su caracter amable y calmado)_  
 _Puesto: Estudiante de secundaria_  
 _Edad: 15 años_  
 _Personalidad: amable, curioso, respetuoso con las damas a pesar de su edad, ama los chistes malos, le gusta el pie de canela de toriel, le gusta la musica acustica, ama el arte de pintura, le gusta la literatura, la jardineria, inocente, enamorado de chelse_  
 _Vestimenta: Chaleco blanco con capucha, polera negra, pantalones azules, zapatos deportivos blancos_

 _Nombre: Chelse_  
 _Apariencia: cabello rubio mediano, orbes violeta, tez caucásica_  
 _Alias: La afrodita (por su belleza, personalidad amable y amorosa hacia sus amigos)_  
 _Puesto: Estudiante de secundaria_  
 _Edad: 15 años_  
 _Personalidad: amable, responsable, inteligente, le gusta la gimnasia, obediente a sus profesores, le gusta la musica acustica, un poco el anime, la literatura, le agradan un poco los chistes malos, le gusta ayudar a los demas, odia a los brabucones, le gusta un poco la cocina, no le agrada a chara, enamorada de axel discretamente, le agrada a frisk, med, y al resto_  
 _Vestimenta: polera de manga larga celeste, polera roja, pantalones grises, zapatillas deportibas blancas_

 _Nombre: Samuels (Sam)_  
 _Apariencia: pelo negro, orbes rojizos sangre, tez palido_  
 _Alias: Sammy -por su hermano gemelo- El diablo (por su caracter frio, serio y odiando a casi a todos)_  
 _Puesto: Estudiante de secundaria_  
 _Edad: 15 años_  
 _Personalidad: frio, serio, un poco flojo, sobreprotector con su hermano gemelo menor, es la personalidad contraria de su gemelo, responsable, buen alumno, inteligente, un poco violento, sin miedo a nadie, odia lo tierno, odia a su hermano gemelo por lo calmado que es, odia a todo el mundo, ama los pais de caramelo de toriel, ama el chocolate, odia a chara por alguna razón desconocida._  
 _Vestimenta: Chaleco negro con capucha, polera blanca, pantalones azules, zapatos deportivos negros_

 _nombre: Jorge mariano mendez villaseñor_

 _alias: Pursuit Mendez_  
 _puesto: estudiante escritor y youtuber novato_  
 _edad: 14 años_  
 _vestimenta: normalmente mi look consiste en playeras entre azules , pantalones negros y zapatos negros a mi se me ve siempre con una chaqueta_  
 _personalidad: divertido bromista coperativo pero no en las clases me gusta bromear algo sadico pero muy amable y de lo poco que me an dicho no soy feo solo que mi look es de un flojo cabello castaño un poco corto pero no tanto ojos color miel bastante alto mido 1;80 y no se que mas poner jeje_

 _Nombre: Franco gabriel Avendaño_

 _Puesto: Estudiante de secundaria_

 _Edad: 13 años_

 _Personalidad: Es medio loquito,le gusta hacer amigos con todos los que conoce no importa quien sea el esta determinado a que sea su amigo,le da un abrazo a todos los que conoce y si no quieren pos igual van a terminar dándole un abrazo si o si,le gusta dibujar y cantar y hacer canciones,estudiante promedio,muy raro e interactivo_

 _Vestimenta: Pantalones jeans azules,zapatillas de cuero grises hipster,campera verde hipster que parece de ruso y que siempre se le desabrochan los malditos botones de las mangas,lentes negro y verde_

Sans: hey niños! vayan al gimnasio del instituto ahora, hay reunion general

Todos: siii!

Ximena: Sans!

Franco: Sans! abrazo! -corre a abrazar a Sans-

Sans: que chico mas cariñoso, jeje oye, vamos al gimnasio ahora

Y con los de Preparatoria...

Bonbon: creen que tengamos clases de musica?

Bonnie: espero que si

Toriel: chicos, hay reunon general en el gimnasio del instituto, siganme por favor

Todos siguen a Toriel...

Y en el gimnasio...

Freddy: hey miren allá -señala el lado donde los chicos de secundaria se habian sentado

Bonbon: -saludando alegre- hola! amigos! miren estan Franco, Ximena, Pursuit, y bueno otros chicos que no habia visto nunca pero que genial, sera una seremos populares en una escuela

Golden: siiiiiiiiii! ya conocemos a casi todos

Freddy: jeje tranquilas

Toriel al frente toma un microfono y comienza a hablar...

Toriel: buen dia a todos los estudiantes y bienvenidos al Instituto Ebott ETCB, esta es una escuela nueva para chicos de Secundaria y Preparatoria, aqui es tambien un internado, asi que dormiran en este lugar

Puppet: como el orfanato

Bonnie: pero con mas calidad

Toriel: ahora presentare a todos los profesores que tenemos hasta ahora para darles sus clases, primero les presento a la subdirectora y profesora de Matematicas e Informatica, supongo que algunos ya la conocen (si no es que todos) ella es Marisol Lozano

AMLC21: HOLA! CHICOS

Los del orfanato: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Foxy: aaaaaaaah lo que nos faltaba!

Freddy: no se quejen, esto se pondrá divertido

AMLC21: VOY A PRESENTARLES A SUS OTROS PROFESORES...

Spring: Matematicas e Informatica... jeje esto se va a poner bueno

Foxy: espero que no se exceda conmigo

AMLC21: LES PRESENTO A SU PROFESORA DE GEOGRAFIA, PERLA FRANCISCO... FRANCISCO... WHAAAAT...

Perla: hola chicos -saluda a sus alumnos- aqui esta mi información...

 _Nombre: Perla Francisco_  
 _Alias: Perka_  
 _Puesto: Maestra de Ingles_  
 _Edad: 24 años_  
 _Personalidad: Perka es una chica tranquila, amable y muuuy paciente, le gusta el anime y aveces es algo inocente, mas cuando se le insinuan por ejem sus pechos tamaño (calculando) golden, es responsable yyyy ya_  
 _Vestimenta: sueter color amarillo con capucha y mangas extra largas, falda de color roja y calcetas de color verde y cascos color amarillo con orejas de pikachu_

Bonnie: ella es una pikachu... una pika-girl! jeje -se pone a cantar-

 _I wish that we were on TV_

 _Just like in Pokemon_

 _You'd be a Pika-girl, In the Poke world_

 _Yes, life would be so fun_

 _I'd be a trainer boy, and I would make the choice_

 _To go and search for you_

 _I'd throw my pokeball, and I would catch them all_

 _You'd be my Pikachu_

 _You're my pika girl, In the poke world_

 _Oh, I won the gym badge, but you won my heart (pika!)_

 _Pika girl, In the poke world_

 _And now that I've got you, we can never part (chu)_

 _The pokeball in my life's open for you (pika!)_

 _You're my pika girl, In the poke world_

 _Just like in Pokemon_

Chica: Bonnie! porque le cantas! acaso te gusta la maestra?

Bonnie: -asustado- aaaaaaah no, es solo que me agradan sus orejas de Pikachu

AMLC21: BUENO PERKA VE A SENTARTE -ECHANDOLE UNA MIRADA A CHICA- JEJE BUENO AHORA LES PRESENTO A SU PROFESOR DE DEFENSA PERSONAL... ALEXANDER

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Chica: (ay esto no puede ser, Alexander va a ser mi profesor... que horror! )

Bonnie: -un poco molesto- Chica...

Chica: yo lo siento Bonnie, todo esta bien, no me importa

NOTA: AQUI BONNIE Y CHICA YA ESTAN BIEN, PERO AUN ASI A CHICA LE AFECTA UN POCO ALEXANDER

 _Alias: Mercenary Hashashin Snake_

 _Puesto: Profesor de educacion fisica (defensa personal)_  
 _Edad: 20 años_  
 _Personalidad: calmado, sereno, responsable, habilidoso con los primeros auxilios, estratega, amable, sabio, protector, audaz (si llegan a enojarlo mucho) serio, frio sin compacion, odia los matones, no le gusta que lo hagan enojar, vengativo, le gusta hacer chistes malos leves, insulto vervales leves y inofensivos cuando esta aburrido_  
 _Vestimenta: Chaqueta azul con capucha sin mangas, polera café, pantalón de gimnasia teñido de camuflaje bosque tipo militar, camisa sin manga color, zapatillas deportivas grises_

Alexander: hola compañeros y alumnos, jeje soy su profesor animatronicos, ahora si se van a volver fuertes

Bonnie: si claro! -de mala gana-

AMLC21: AHORA SIGUE POKEHIDDEN SU PROFESOR DE BIOLOGIA

 _Nombre: pokehidden_

 _Alias: Pokehidden_

 _Puesto: Profesor de biología_

 _Edad: 35_

 _Personalidad: Serio,aunque un poco pervertido,casi no se sabe nada de el,en su tiempo libre hace animaciones furrys pero yiff_

 _Vestimenta: Un abrigo marrón y una bufanda verde,pantalones marrones,zapatos negros,siempre lleva lentes que no dejan que se vean sus ojos,tiene pelo despeinado y una barba algo descuidada_

Foxy: ese profesor se ve raro

AMLC21: Y TAMBIEN TENEMOS A CARLOS, SU PROFESOR DE CIVICA Y ETICA, TAMBIEN NOS VA A APOYAR CON AYUDA PSICOLOGICA A QUIENES LO NECESITEN.

Golden: Carlos! aaaaaaaah tambien el sera nuestro profesor!

Toriel: jeje -saluda a Carlos- hola mi niño! siento que te he visto antes en alguna vida distinta a esta

Carlos: emm -recuerda a la Toriel joven de las entrevistas y se sonroja- aaaah hola Toriel -saluda amablemente-

 _nombre: Carlos_

 _alias: el lic._  
 _puesto: profesor de civica y etica, también es litigante de derecho y de vez en cunado la hace de psicologo (le conviene la paga XD)_  
 _edad: 20 años_  
 _personalidad: como todo chico joven es divertido y alegre, pero muy responsable en todas sus cosas, le gusta ver anime,entiende a la perfeccion los problemas de los chicos ya que el es practicamente uno y odia las juntas de profesores ya que se aburre mucho y que lo tachen de viejo, inmune a las perversidades_

 _vestimenta: casi todo su atuendo es como el de un joven, pantalones de mezclilla, tenis negros con bordes blancos, camisa (varia mucho) ya sea una camisa vaquera a cuadros o una camisa de licra, usa corbata encima de estas_

Golden: -gritando- Carlos! recuerda lo nuestro

Freddy: -molesto- a que te refieres!

Golden: calmate Freddy, solo trato que no se enamore de una mujer divorciada como Toriel

Toriel: escuche eso Golden! y recuerda que ya no estoy divorciada, estoy de nuevo felizmente casada con Asgore Dreemurr

AMLC21: Y BUENO TENEMOS AQUI A UNA PROFESORA MAS, TRAIDA DESDE EL DISTRITO 12 DE PANEM, AAAAAAAH NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTE AQUI... ELLA ES KATNISS EVERDIN, SU PROFESORA DE ARQUERIA.

 _Nombre: Katniss Everdin_

 _Apodo: Katniss, Sinsajo, Chica en Llamas._  
 _Especie: Humana_  
 _Edad: 22_  
 _Puesto: Profesora de Arquería y Defensa Personal._  
 _Personalidad: Seria, algo sarcástica, buena amiga, le gusta su trabajo._  
 _Apariencia: Utiliza distintos trajes, entre ellos el de sinsajo, y un traje especial que puede prenderse en llamas._

Foxy: siento que le he visto antes

Puppet: ah esto va a ser una locura

AMLC21: BUENO TAMBIEN SUS PROFESORES (A QUIENES YA HABIA PRESENTADO) TORIEL DE LECTURA Y REDACCION, UNDYNE DE DEPORTES, PAPYRUS SERA AYUDANTE DE UNDYNE Y TAMBIÉN DE OTROS PROFESORES, TAMBIEN TENEMOS A ALPHYS COMO PROFESORA DE CIENCIAS ENFOCADAS A LA QUIMICA Y TENEMOS A SANS COMO PREFECTO...

Sans: -se apraece con una chaqueta morada en vez de su chaqueta azul de siempre- siento llegar tarde a la junta, es que estaba DEmorado!

Toriel y algunos de los estuidiantes: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

AMLC21: JEJE, LUEGO SE IRAN INTEGRANTE MAS PROFESORES Y SEGURO MAS ESTUDIANTES, BUENO, CREO QUE ES HORA DE PRESENTAR AL DIRECTOR DE ESTE INSTITUTO... AQUI ESTA WINDINGS GASTER...

Todos: Gaster!

Puppet: esto no es posible!

GASTER: -TOMA EL MICROFONO- JÓVENES, BUEN DIA, DESDE MI REGRESO A UNDERGROUND HABIA QUERIDO HACER ALGO PRODUCTIVO POR LOS JOVENES DE ESTA Y OTRAS DIMENSIONES, Y POR FIN LOGRE HACER ESTE INSTITUTO, DONDE LES ENVIE A LOS CHICOS QUE ME AYUDARON A LIBERARME BECAS PARA QUE ESTUDIEN EN ESTE LUAGAR, BUENO, ES TODO, ME RETIRO A MI OFICINA -SE VA-

Puppet: no puede ser! esto es obra de Gaster!

Freddy: para mi que esto no va a ser normal una escuela muy normal que digamos...

AMLC21: UN AVISO PARA LOS CHICOS DE PREPARATORIA, YO SERE LA TUTORA DE SU GRUPO, Y TORIEL SERA LA TUTORA DE LOS DE SECUNDARIA

Ximena: Toriel! ay no!

AMLC21: NO TE QUEJES! BIEN COMO HOY FUE EL PRIMER DIA PROPONGO QUE NO HAYA CLASES, VAYAN A EXPLORAR EL INSTITUTO, CONOZCAN SUS DORMITORIOS Y MAÑANA NOS VEMOS A LA PRIMERA HORA EN CLASE DE MATEMATICAS

Todos: siiiiiiiiii!

Toriel: pero que dices! es hora de empezar las clases

AMLC21: SOY LA SUBDIRECTORA!

Toriel: hablare con Gaster, a la escuela se viene a estudiar -va con Gaster-

AMLC21: AY NO TORIEL VA CON EL CHISME! CORRAN TODOS Y DISTRIBUYANSE

Perka: en donde estan las habitaciones de los maestros?

Alexander: cierto, donde son?

Carlos: donde dormire Prima!

AMLC21: AH BIEN VAMOS A LOS DORMITORIOS DE LOS PROFESORES -LOS GUIA A LOS DORMITORIOS

Papyrus: Yo! el Gran Papyrus les mostrare a los estudiantes sus dormitorios...

Despues...

Ximena: en serio me tenía que tocar con todas ustedes!

Papyrus: Gaster hizo solo un cuarto para todo los hombres y otro para todas las mujeres

Golden: un cuarto para todas las chicas del instituto! jeje muchas niñas de secundaria van a perder su inocencia jejeje

Chelse: todo estaría bien si no me hubiese tocado dormir junto a la cama de Chara

Chara: no te quejes niña! crees que a mi me gusta dormir junto a alguien como tu

Med: Chara no seas grosera!

Chara: tu no me hables Med, eres un fastidio!

Mangle: jeje no se peleen niñas

Chara: a quien le dices niña! estamos de la misma estatura y eres mayor que yo!

Mangle: ja! eso no me importa

Chica: Mangle comportate

Lucius: no me gusta que nadie me toque, asi que por favor traten de no tocar...

Med: -le da un abrazo- hola Lucius!

Lucius: aaaaaaaaaaaaaah no me toqueeeeeeeeeees!

Bonbon: no la toques! es muy exagerada

Golden: calmate Lucius, oigan chicas acompañenme a visitar a los chicos

Mangle: esta bien

Lucius: yo voy con ustedes

Golden: vamos todas, seamos buenas amigas y vamonos de aventuras

Mientras con los hombres

Foxy: Spring yo quiero esa cama

Zet: pueden callarse!

Spring: no

Foxy: no

Allan: tranquilo jeje, hay que aprender a convivir con ellos, despues de todo viviremos aqui juntos

Freddy: comportarse y sean amables

Franco: wiiiiii vamos a dormir todos juntos!

Luke: -jalandose el ganso bajo las sabanas- oooh sii

Freddy: oye! no hagas eso, todos podemos verte

Toy Freddy: claro y tu muy santo ahora no?

Freddy: yo me lo jalo mas rico

Bonnie: -molesto- aaaaaah no puedo creer que Alexander vaya a ser un profesor!

Theory: calma amigo conejo, Chica te quiere a ti

Sam: Axel deja ya sonreirles a todos como idiota

Axel: pero son nuestros compañeros

Sam: yo solo vine aqui para probar el tan afamado pay de caramelo de Toriel

Las chicas tocan la puerta...

Mangle: abraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Ximena: aaaaaah!

Lalo: hey! Ximena!

Franco: hey! tu... Lalo... Ximena es mi novia

Ximena: -con cara de fastidio- aaaaaaah ya van a empezar! -regresa a su dormitorio-

Lalo: jeje que te ocurre compañero!

AMLC21: -PASA POR LOS DORMITORIOS- OIGAN... EN ESTE MUNDO ES SHIPPEAR O SER SHIPEADO... -SE VA A SU HABITACION-

Golden: tiene razon la jefa! jeje muchos chicos nuevos a los que podemos shipear y... hey! Franco! es cierto que eres novio de Ximena!

Toriel: -gritando molesta- atencion!

Todos salieron de sus dormitorios...

Toriel: gracias a los directivos de este instituto se les dará el dia libre, pero mañana empezamos en serio las clases de acuerdo

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Toriel: Profesora AMLC venga conmigo a la sala de maestros, tenemos que hablar

AMLC21: AY NO JEJE OK... (DEMONIOS)

Perla: aun no encuentro mi habitacion

AMLC21: AAAAAAAAAAAH PERO TE DEJE FRENTE A ELLA!

Perla: me perdí

Carlos: Prrrrrrrrrrrrima! donde esta mi habitacion

AMLC21: NO PUEDE SER, ESTA BIEN SIGANME DE NUEVO

Spring: cuando nos daras clase de matematicas?

AMLC21: MAÑANA SPRING

Spring: siiiiiiiiii!

Alphys: aaaaaaaah alguien me encajo una flecha en el trasero!

Katniss: lo siento fue accidente, te encuentras bien?

Undyne: cuidado donde echas tus flechas arquera! que las mias son mas grandes -le muestra sus lanzas-

TORIEL: TODOS LOS PROFESORES A LA SALA DE JUNTAS AHORA!

AMLC21: AH OK, (DONDE RAYOS ESTA MI AUTORIDAD COMO SUBDIRECTORA...) TORIEL YO SOY... EMM BUENO YO SOY LA SUBDIRECTORA

TORIEL: Y YO SOY LA REINA DE UNDERGROUND Y NECESITO A TODOS REUNIDOS, NI GASTER SE SALVA, VAMOS!

Todos: ok...

TORIEL: USTEDES CHICOS, VAYAN A SUS HABITACIONES Y NO SALGAN DE AHI HASTA QUE SE LOS INDIQUEMOS

Todos se van a la sala de juntas de profesores...

 **Continuara...**

 **Y ESTE FUE EL INICIO DEL INSTITUTO EBOTT, COMO SABEN PURAS PRESENTACIONES EL PRIMER DIA DE CLASES, PERO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO POR FIN EMPEZARAN CLASES Y EMPEZARAN LOS PROBLEMAS... SIGAN INSCIRBIENDOSE, AHORA SOLO UNA FICHA POR REVIEW PARA NO HACERME BOLAS, CONFORME VAYA AVANZANDO PUEDEN IR INSCRIBIENDO MAS GENTE Y OCS.**


	4. AVISO NO SE EMOCIONEN XD

**Howdy humanos!**

 **Quiero dar unos cuantos avisos respecto al fic del instituto ebott, no creí que en tan solo el primer capitulo esto se me saliera de control, jeje**

 **Aviso 1...**

 **Tengo por lo pronto suficientes profesores (me falta Peeta de los Juegos del hambre y otro que no recuerdo que metera Theory) pero hasta ahi, cuando necesite algun otro profesor yo aviso.**

 **Aviso 2...**

 **Pueden poner todos los estudiantes que quieran pero no creí que fueran a ser tantos, y como en cualquier serie de escuela, no puedo ponerles atención a todos y cada uno de ellos en cada capitulo, asi que si sus personajes no hablan o casi no aparecen, no se preocupen, llegara su momento, ademas hay tantos ocs que podrian ser bien ambientacion de un instituto normal.**

 **Aviso 3: armaremos un grupo de prefectos, esos si pueden entrar para que ayuden a Sans en la disciplina. Igual que los maestros, son mayores de edad.**

 **No me gusta limitar a los fans pero se vuelve un poco pesado XD, asi que bueno, nueva regla... UNA SOLA FICHA POR REVIEW**

 **La verdad me he tratado de organizar con listas reales en un documento de excel para no perder de vista a ninguno de los participantes y ocs pero no pense que se me complicaran tanto jeje.**

 **Y recomendación (en especial para Lucius) que se hagan una cuenta de fanfiction, es muy facil, se pueden registrar con su facebook, porque me parece que hubo alguien que tambien se puso lucius y no era la misma que yo conocía y asi no me confundo de personas, ahora la Lucius (alexis) la llamare como Lucius-alexis y la otra lucius 2.**

 **Y eso es todo chicos, en el siguiente cap ya no pondre todas las fichas para no hacer el capitulo tan largo, solo los presentare en sus respectivos grupos con su nombre y ya.**

 **Gracias por leer y por su paciencia :)**


	5. Cap 2 Reunion de maestros y la Cafe

**Cap 2 Reunion de maestros y la cafe**

Toriel reunió a todos los profes en la sala de juntas...

AMLC21: EN SERIO GASTER, NO PUEDES HACER NADA, ERES EL DIRECTOR, PORQUE TENEMOS QUE HACER LO QUE DICE TORIEL!

GASTER: TU TAMBIEN LO HACES, ES QUE ELLA ES UNA MADRE, ES COMO SI TRATARAS DE DESOBEDECER A TU MAMA

AMLC21: SEGURO ES POR ESO, BUENO AHORA QUE...

Toriel: bueno dos cosas, han llegado mas profesores y ayudantes para el Instituto...

 _Marcus Fenix - Instructor de manejo de armas_

 _Teresa prado - mate y algebra (tambien puede dar clases de lenguaje)_

 _Beatriz prior. facciones y psicologia_

 _Damon baird - Prefecto_

 _Zack (zacarias) - asistente_

 _Carlos2- ingles_

 _karen - sociales_

 _Amilcar - historia_

AMLC21: BIENVENIDOS A TODOS

CARLOS: otro Carlos...

AMLC21: AL PRIMER CARLOS (MI PRRIMO) LO LLAMAREMOS EL PROFE CHARLY DE AHORA EN ADELANTE

Sans: jeje tengo ayuda para la disciplina, bienvenido Damon

Damon: -lleno de entusiasmo- estoy ansioso por empezar a trabajar!

AMLC21: SANS SERAS EL JEFE DEL EQUIPO DE PREFECTOS

Sans: genial! verdad que soy el MEJOR JEFE... THE BEST BOSS jejeje

Perla: pero yo soy profesora de ingles! porque otro?

Toriel: porque tambien se han inscrito mas estudiantes, mañana llegan

GASTER: YA QUIERO IRME

Toriel: eres el director, debes ocuparte de tu instituto

GASTER: YO RENUNCIO! QUÉDATE COMO DIRECTORA TORIEL

AMLC21: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! NO ME HAGAS ESTO GASTER...

TORIEL: BIEN ENTONCES YO SOY LA NUEVA DIRECTORA DEL INSTITUTO, POR FIN PONDRÉ ORDEN AQUÍ

AMLC21: AY NO!

 **NOTA: LOS DIRECTIVOS (DIRECTOR Y SUBDIRECTOR) HABLAN EN MAYUSCULAS)**

Alexander: jeje ahora si se nos va a armar con Toriel como jefa

Katniss: me da igual quien es el jefe, con que no nos echen a un campo a matarnos, todo esta bien

Alphys: emm Toriel, no vas a correrme?

TORIEL: NO, CLARO QUE NO, NO HAS HECHO NADA MALO

Zack: y de quien seré asistente?

AMLC21: ENTRASTE PARA SER MI ASISTENTE, PERO PUEDES AYUDAR A TODOS

Charly: -nervioso- emm entonces Toriel es la jefa jeje

Gaster: yo me voy, buena suerte -se va-

AMLC21: DEMONIOS

TORIEL: HAREMOS EL REGLAMENTO DE LA ESCUELA, Y PARA LOS QUE NO OBEDEZCAN USAREMOS LA CHANCLA

AMLC21: LA CHANCLA! NOOOOOOO

TORIEL: ESO APLICA PARA ESTUDIANTES Y PROFESORES

PokeHidden: -mirando los pechos de Perka- no me importa... solo terminen esta junta de una vez

Perla: aaaaaah este sujeto me esta mirando

AMLC21: TORIEL, NO PUEDES USAR LA CHANCLA CONTRA NOSOTROS, ESO... ESO NO ESTA BIEN

TORIEL: LOS CHANCLASOS SON MUY EFECTIVOS PARA EDUCAR A NIÑOS COMO USTEDES

Todos: niños!

TORIEL: VAMOS A HACER EL REGLAMENTO...

Al dia siguiente...

Sans pasa por los dormitorios de los chicos y los despierta con una trompeta

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Foxy: nooooooooooo el apocalipsis!

Freddy: no seas idiota, es Sans

Bonnie: esqueletos, trompetas... el apocalipsis!

Drake: vaya forma de levantarnos... y quien va a despertar a las mujeres? ...

Franco: Saaaaaaaaaaaaaans! -corre a abrazarlo-

Pusuit: no puedes estar sin abrazar a todo el que se te pongan enfrente...

Lalo: este tipo esta algo raro, me agrada

Franco: Lalo! seamos amigos!

Lalo: ok

Franco: yo se que Ximena me es fiel

Y con las mujeres...

Undyne: -aventando sus lanzas a todas las camas- *inserte tema de Undyne, Spare or justice*

Mangle: oye! no hagas eso!

Chica: que salvaje

Golden: alguien dijo sexo salvaje!

Chara: tenia que ser Golden!

Jade: Deisy despierta es hora de empezar clases

Undyne: primero pasaran a la cafetería a desayunar, y se dan un baño asquerosas humanas, furrys y... bueno todo lo que sean... -se va-

Ximena: que clase de escuela es esta

Minutos despues en la cafetería...

La cafetería era muy amplia, tenía muchas mesas, y la atendian Grillby y Muffet

Muffet: pasen, tenemos unos deliciosos Croissants perfectos para el desayuno, solo por 10 dolares cada uno

Grillby: querida, sabes que todo lo de la cafetería es gratis para estudiantes y profesores.

Muffet: no lo arruines...

Ximena: quiero Hotcakes y chilaquiles! con nutella

Med: emm yo no se que agarrar...

Charly: llegamos! vamos a desayunar!

AMLC21: -EMPUJANDO A TODO EL MUNDO- A UN LADO! PASENME UNOS HOT CAKES, UN PLATO DE CHILAQUILES, UNOS HUEVOS CON TOCINO, UN CAFE CAPUCCINO Y UN PLATO CON PIÑA EN ALMÍBAR

Grillby: aqui tienes jefa

Viene volando una chancla directo a AMLC21...

AMLC21: AAAAAAAAH TORIEL!

TORIEL: LOS PROFESORES NO PUEDEN EMPUJAR A LOS ALUMNOS, TIENES QUE FORMARTE

AMLC21: PERO NADIE SE HA FORMADO

Foxy y Mangle estaban empujando a todo mundo tambien para llegar a pedir primero

TORIEL: -LANZA MAS CHANCLAS A TODOS- ATENCIOOOOOOOOON FORMEN UNA FILA

Todos: esta bien

Golden: -señalando a uno de los nuevos profesores- miren eso chicas, miren nada mas ese profesor, es tan sexy!

Chica: vaya!

Bonnie: Chica!

Chica: que... solo me sorprendi... Golden no digas tonterias, es un profesor

NOTA: LOS PROFESORES SE DISTINGUEN PORQUE LLEVAN SU GAFETE O IDENTIFICACIÓN CON UNA BANDA AMARILLA, LA SUBDIRECTORA CON UNA BANDA AZUL Y LA DIRECTORA CON BANDA ROJA

Toy Chica: de que crees que sea profesor?

Golden: ojala de modelaje o algo asi

Theory: hey amigos! de que tanto hablan

Golden: de lo guapo que es aquel profesor

Jade: mas profesores

Deisy: es verdad, esta guapisimo!

Golden: alguien vaya a preguntarle su nombre...

Chara: si tanto les interesa porque no van ustedes

Asriel: no molestes a los mayores Chara, vamos Med, Frisk, -se van a otra mesa-

Ximena: ire con ellos, nos vemos chicos del orfanato!

Chelse: hey voy contigo!

Franco: Lalo, vamos a la mesa con los demas... donde estas...

Pursuit: esta dibujando a la furry jaguar de prepa -señala a Deisy-

Ximena: yo puedo hacerlo mejor -tambien se pone a dibujar-

Franco: ah yo tambien puedo -tambien se pone a dibujar-

Pursuit: yo si quiero comer, si me disculpan voy a la mesa

Perla: hola chicos les gusta su escuela?

Golden: aaaaaaah Maestra Perka! ...

Bonnie: you'd be a Pikagirl in a poke wolrd...

Golden: como se llama aquel profesor -señala al profesor Carlos (el de ingles, recuerden que el primero es Charly)-

Perla: ah el es Carlos, ah y de ahora en adelante el primer carlos es Charly

Freddy: si decirle Charly es mejor, pero Golden ya deja de ver a ese tal carlos!

TORIEL: ATENCION! -CON UN ALTAVOZ- EN MEDIA HORA EMPIEZAN LAS CLASES, COMO YO VOY A SER LA NUEVA DIRECTORA SU SU PROFESORA DE LENGUAJE SERA LA PROFESORA TERESA -SEÑALA A UNA DE LAS NUEVAS PROFESORAS-

Todos: ok!

Media hora despues todos se fueron a sus respecitvos salones...

 **En el salon de secundaria... Ximena corrió a tomar el ultimo asiento en la esquina derecha junto a la ventana**

Franco: porque hasta alla!

Chara: demonios, yo me sentare en la otra esquina

Med: yo no se donde... ah ya se me sentare en medio

Frisk: pero desde aca atras no veremos...

Chara: yo siempre saco buenas calificaciones, no necesito estar hasta alla enfrente

Perla: buenos dias chicos, me ha tocado hoy clases con ustedes... pues como ya saben soy la profesora de Ingles. Antes de empezar las clases les voy a presentar a sus nuevos compañeros que hoy se integran... bien aqui estan... Diego alejandro, Manuel, Adfan, Luis M (el pelon), Ellis Y Emily

Pursuit: hola Luis!

Luis: hola!

Adfan: POR AZURA! Eres tu! No puedo creer que este delante tuyo es un honor... -saluda a Asriel-

Asriel: emm hola... soy Asriel Dreemurr

Adfan: siiiiiiiiiii! y tambien esta Frisk! y... por azura! es la mismisima Chara! -corre y saluda de mano a Chara-

Chara: -sonrojada- aah quitate de aqui, no me molestes

Frisk: jeje cuidado con Chara

Med: hola soy Med

Diego: hey algunos de ustedes deben conocer a mi hermano

Frisk: quien es tu hermano?

Diego: Cesar!

Todos: Theory!

Diego: si

Med: hola soy Med

Diego: hola Med

Chara: no fastidies, todos luego se aprenden tu nombre no tienes que presentarte con cada uno

Med: hola Manuel y Luis y Ellis y Emily, soy Med!

Todos los mencionados: hola Med!

Perla: bien chicos empecemos con la clase, abran su libro de ingles en la pagina 7, empezaremos con la lección de como saludar gente

Todos: aaaaaaaaah ok...

Mientras en el salón de preparatoria...

AMLC21: HOLA CHICOS, SIENTENSE... NUMERO UNO, ESTA ES CLASE DE MATEMATICAS, NUMERO DOS LES PRENSENO A SUS NUEVOS COMPAÑEROS INSCRITOS HOY... AQUI TENEMOS A...

Lucius (alexis), Milena, Miranda harrison, Amanda portland, Jonathan, Lobox, Fabian, Brian, Steve, Rip Portland y Bech chao

Mangle: miren es Rip y su hermana!

Freddy: y la verdadera Lucius

Lucius2: oigan y que yo no soy verdadera!

Toy Freddy: no! jajaja

AMLC21: EMPECEMOS CON LA CLASE DE MATEMATICAS, EL PRIMER TEMA ES LAS LEYES DE LOS EXPONENTES

Spring: oh vamos jefa, pon algo mas difícil

AMLC21: LO SIENTO SPRING, SOLO MIRA LAS CARAS DE BONNIE, FOXY Y BONBON AL DECIR EXPONENTES, SE NOTA QUE NO TIENE NI IDEA DE LO QUE VAN A HACER...

Mangle: vamos Foxy no es tan complicado, yo te ayudo...

5 minutos después...

AMLC21: LISTO TEMA TERMINADO AHORA VAMOS CON ALGO MEJOR, OPERACIONES CON POLINOMIOS

Foxy, Bonnie, Bonbon: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Chica: no crees que brincarse hasta ese tema es algo exagerado

AMLC21: NO LO ES, DEBEN ACONSTUMBRARSE A LA VELOCIDAD DE UN TEMA SI PIENSAN IR A LA UNIVERSIDAD

Chica: yo no ire

AMLC21: BURRA!

Amanda: -levanta la mano- profesora! esta bien que insulte a sus alumnos?

AMLC21: CLARO QUE SI, ADEMAS SOMOS COMPAS JEJE BIEN AHORA VEREMOS SUMA DE POLINOMIOS

Bonbon: que es un polinovio?

Golden: es un novio que te puede dar duro muchas veces

Todos: Golden

Luke: oye si! yo puedo hacer eso

Freddy: yo duro mas!

Milena: tenia que ser la Golden

Golden: tu cállate milena ni que fueras tan santa, bien que te gustaba irte con nosotros a hacer cosas pervertidas

Lucius: (aaaaaah no hagas caso a sus perversidades, recuerda que eres decente Lucius... decente...)

AMLC21: CÁLLENSE TODOS, NO DIJE POLINOVIO BONBON! DIJE POLINOMIO...

Katniss: oye... aqui es el baño?

AMLC21: EL BAÑO ESTA POR ALLA -SEÑALA EL BAÑO-

Katniss: ok... espero no planeen una guerra

AMLC21: PORQUE HARIAMOS ESO! BUENO CONTINUEMOS, UN POLINOMIO ES UNA EXPRESION ALGEBRAICA CON VARIOS TERMINOS POR EJEMPLO ESTA... ESCRIBE... 2X+3X^2- 10Y

Foxy: aaaaaaaah aun no empieza y ya me esta doliendo la cabeza...

Deisy: -ponía antencion mientras hacia unos dibujos de motocicletas en su cuaderno para diseño-

Drake: -le tira el cuaderno- jajaja oye no se vale dibujar mientras estas en clase

Toy Freddy: -recoje el cuaderno- hey! sabes diseñar motos! esta genial! eres buena en esto -le sonríe-

Deisy: emm gracias...

Toy Chica: Toy Freddy! que te traes!

Toy Freddy: nada porque lo dices!

Toy Chica: te estoy vigilando!

 **Continuara...**

 **Bueno esto es todo por el capitulo de Hoy, como apenas estamos arrancando con esto aun no empiezan las verdaderas locuras y desastres, pero luego veremos que es lo que ocurre...**


	6. Cap 3 Los nuevos reglamentos

**Cap 3 Los nuevos reglamentos...**

Recuerden que aun me estoy tratando de adaptar a todos los personajes asi que si no salen sus ocs no se preocupen XD ya saben que todos estan "inscritos"

Despues de clases de matematicas y haber pasado otras clases...

TORIEL: -POR LAS BOCINAS QUE SE ESCUCHAN POR TODO EL INSITITUTO- TODOS AL GIMNASIO, PRESENTAREMOS NUEVOS INTEGRANTES

Todos fueron al gimnasio otra vez

Toy Freddy: -se acerco un poco a Deisy- oye y desde cuando diseñas...

Toy Chica: -molesta- que la dejes en paz!

Deisy: -camina pronto para alcanzar a su amigo Alexis-

Asriel: -tomado de la mano de Med- dense prisa, Chara, Frisk!

Frisk: Chara por favor camina...

Chara: quiero chocolate! quiero ir a la cafe...

Pursuit: vamos no es hora de ir a comer aun

Oliver: profesora Katniss, cuando nos tocara clase con usted?

Katniss: no lo se.. solo mantente alerta, el capitolio cree que nosotros creemos que todo esta en paz y tranquilidad... pero no es cierto

Olvier: ...?...?

TORIEL: YA ESTAN TODOS, ATENCION, PRIMERO QUE NADA VAMOS A PRESENTAR A LOS NUEVOS PROFESORES, Y POR LO PRONTO LOS ULTIMOS QUE ENTRARAN, CLARO HASTA NUEVO AVISO... ELLOS SON... GORDON RAMSY, PROFESOR DE COCINA

Chica: -emocionada- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah no puedo creerlo! tendremos clases de cocina con Gordon Ramsy!

Bonnie: aaaah Chica no puedes dejar de enamorarte de todo profesor que ves!

Chica: yo no me he enamorado de nadie, solo estoy emocionada, admiro mucho a Gordon Ramsy, espero ser su mejor alumna!

TORIEL: Y AQUI PARA QUE LE HAGA COMPAÑIA A KATNISS, TENEMOS DESDE EL DISTRITO 12 A PEETA MELARK, EL SERA AYUDANTE DEL INSTRUCTOR DE COCINA, AUNQUE TAMBIEN PUEDE DAR CLASES DE PANADERIA APARTE Y ADEMAS SERA PREFECTO

Sans: uno mas para el grupo de prefectos

Papyrus: Sans, pero desde que te dieron el puesto de jefe no has hecho nada...

Sans: tu callate bro! yo he trabajado mucho, preguntale a Tori

TORIEL: -RECORDANDO QUE SE VA CON CESAR Y SANS A SUS REUNIONES PARA CONTAR CHISTES- CLARO... CLARO QUE TRABAJA, PERO NO SE DAN CUENTA JEJE

AMLC21: CLARO...

TORIEL: Y AHORA PRESENTAMOS A LOS NUEVOS ALUMNOS, PRIMERO DE SECUNDARIA, EL ES ESTARLIN

Golden: Estarlin es de secundaria! y yo que me lo habia tirado en una cita!

Franco: pero a mi no me quisiste!

Pursuit: todos tenemos malos momentos en el amor amigo

TORIEL: Y AHORA DE PREPARATORIA... AQUI ESTAN... SAMMANTA HYESON (HIENA FURRY), WILLIAM BURROWS, AIDEN PEARCE, FIREMADNESS (FIRE PARA HACERLO MAS CORTO) LINDSEY LOCKE (LINCE FURRY), JUAN PABLO VARGAS SOLIS (JUANPX12), CABE ACLARAR QUE NO SOLO SERA ESTUDIANTE, EL SE HA OFRECIDO A AYUDARNOS A LA LIMPIEZA DE DESASTRES... AMLC PORQUE NECESITAMOS UN LIMPIADOR DE DESASTRES?

AMLC21: JEJE MAS ADELANTE LO VERAS... -MIRA A LOS ZORROS... A TODOS LOS ZORROS- Y BUENO YA QUE ESTAMOS AQUI QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LUCIUS2 SE LLAMA CITLALI Y ES AMIGA DE LUCIUS

Lucius: pero vas a ver! Citlali, no puedo creer que te hayas hecho pasar por mi

Citlali: jeje al menos no me expulsaron de la escuela jeje

TORIEL: Y BIEN AHORA UN ULTIMO AVISO... ESTOY CREANDO UN REGLAMENTO PARA EL INSTITUTO YA QUE LOS DIRECTIVOS DE ESTA ESCUELA ANDABAN TAN RELAJADOS Y CAMPANTES QUE NO HICIERON ALGUN REGLAMENTO

AMLC21: VAMOS NO NECESITAMOS TANTAS REGLAS

TORIEL: AQUI VAN UNAS DE LAS NUEVAS REGLAS...

 _1\. NO CORRER POR LOS PASILLOS_

Foxy: tipico

 _2\. FORMARSE EN LA CAFETERIA_

 _3\. RESPETAR A SUS MAESTROS_

Charly: ya oyeron!

Golden: mirando a Carlos (el Segundo, que es el oc de Milena) pero no dijo nada de acosarlos verdad -Mirada pervertida-

Freddy: Golden!

 _4\. LOS HOMBRES TIENEN PROHIBIDO PASAR AL DORMITORIO DE LAS MUJERES Y LAS MUJERES TIENEN PROHIBIDO PASAR AL DE LOS HOMBRES_

Golden: ah que aburrido! pero no dijo nada sobre los profesores!

 _5\. RESPETAR A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE SUS COMPAÑEROS_

 _6\. NADIE ESTA FUERA DE SUS DORMITORIOS DESPUES DE LAS 10 DE LA NOCHE, SI LOS PREFECTOS O PROFESORES LOS ENCONTRAMOS FUERA DE SUS DORMITORIOS HABRA CASTIGOS_

 _7\. LAS SANCIONES SERAN CLASIFICADAS COMO GRAVES, MEDIAS Y BAJAS, LAS BAJAS SERAN CASTIGADAS CON CHANCLASOS DE PLASTICO NORMAL, LAS SANCIONES MEDIAS CON CHANCLASOS DE CUERO Y LOS GRAVES CON CHANCLASOS CON ZAPATO DE TACON_

AMLC21: PERO QUE SALVAJE TORI

TORIEL: ASI DEBE SER, Y SI HACEN PEORES COSAS SERAN EXPLUSADOS, PERO ANTES GOLPEADOS CON TODOS LOS CHANCLASOS

AMLC21: BUENO ES HORA DE LA COMIDA, DESPUES DE ESO TENDRAN UNA ULTIMA CLASE, LOS DE SECUNDARIA DE INGLES CON EL PROF CARLOS, Y LOS DE PREPA LES TOCA... DEFENSA PERSONAL CON ALEXANDER

Bonnie: ah lo que me faltaba

Alexander: hoy les enseñaré la tecnica de Ushiro Guruma

Mangle: si! pelea!

Foxy: jeje seremos piratas muy hablies despues de que nos enseñen todo esto

 **Despues en la cafeteria del Ebott Institute...**

Cesar: -llegando a donde los furrys- Ya vine.

Deisy: Hola Cesar.

Jade: Hola.

Cesar: No han visto a los del Orfanato?

Jade: No, de momento no.

Cesar: A donde ves Jade?

Jade: -Se da cuenta y regresa la mirada- Emm, a nada jeje.

Deisy: -mira donde Jade miró- Oye, esa no es la nueva?

Cesar: -voltea- Es cierto, Jade, porque veias a Wendy?

Jade: -se sonroja- Pues...

Cesar: -Cae en la cuenta- Ojojo! Ya se que esta pasando aqui.

Deisy: Que sucede?

Cesar: Sucede que Jade es...

Jade: -le tapa la boca- Nada, no soy nada!

Drake: -llegando- Hola señoritas... y Cesar.

Deisy: Hola Drake, como te va?

Cesar: -se quita la pata de su boca- Jade ya no te comas las garras -ve a Drake- Oh, hola Drake.

Drake: Que hacian?

Cesar: Iba a decir que Jade es les...

Jade: -le tapa la boca de nuevo- Nada!

Mientras los de secundaria...

Franco: es cierto, Ximena terminó conmigo!

Pursuit: es que ahora anda con Lalo, y tu que querías ser su amigo

Ximena: yo no dije nada, ademas no eramos nada

Franco: ahora me niegas, claro...

Golden: que pasa pequeños?

Pursuit: pequeño! pero si soy tan alto como Toy Freddy

Zet: quitense niños, voy a pasar -pasa con su charola de comida-

Axel: -ve a Sam (sammuels) que comienza a enojarse- hey tranquilo, vamos a formarnos por nuestra comida

Sam: -enojado- cállate, tu no me dices que hacer...

Chelsea: hola chicos!

Sam: -se aleja descortesmente-

Axel: oh perdónalo, el es así...

Chelesea: no importa... comeras conmigo Axel?

Axel: emm si claro, dudo que Sam quiera que coma con el

Lalo: Ximena! oye... -corre con ella y los demas chicos que estaban con ella- te reto a ver a quien dibuja mejor la biblioteca del instituto

Ximena: acepto

Mangle: es tu nuevo novio Ximena?

Ximena: porqueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

AMLC21: -PASA CON UNA CHAROLA LLENA DE ENCHILADAS, ARROZ CON ELOTE, UN TROZO DE PAY DE CARAMELO HECHO POR TORIEL Y PAPAS FRITAS- EN ESTE MUNDO ES SHIPPEAR O SER SHIPEADO... -SE VA A UNA MESA-

Perka: jefa! de donde conseguiste papas fritas?

AMLC21: JEJE BENEFICIOS DE SER SUBDIRECTORA

Charly: vamos a comer con los chicos?

AMLC21: CUIDEN LA MESA, IRE A HABLAR CON THEORY...

Cesar: -contando chistes a Sans y Toriel- que pasa profeSOL...

AMLC21: VEN ACA, NECESITO PEDIRTE ALGO...

Se alejan un poco de toda la multitud...

Cesar: que pasa?

AMLC21: ESTA ESCUELA SE VOLVERA ABURRIDA CON TORIEL DE DIRECTORA, NO DIGO QUE ELLA SEA ABURRIDA, PERO ES MUY MATERNAL Y ESTRICTA EN CUANTO A LAS REGLAS Y CON SUS REGLAS PRONTO SE ACABARA EL SHIPPEO, NECESITO QUE ME AVISES DE TODO LO QUE TE ENTERES... ES MAS SE ME ACABA DE OCURRIR UNA GRAN IDEA...

EN SERIO SE ME ACABA DE OCURRIR EN ESTE MOMENTO...

AMLC21: THEORY, HAREMOS UN PERIODICO ESCOLAR, DONDE SALDRAN TODOS LOS DIAS LOS CHISMES DEL INSITUTO, SERAS UNO DE LOS ESCRITORES, LUEGO VEO QUIENES MAS DE LOS ALUMNOS Y MAESTROS QUIERE PARTICIPAR

Cesar: ok...

AMLC21: TE DARE PUNTOS EN INFORMATICA POR TU AYUDA

Cesar: de acuerdo...

Minutos despues...

La cafetería era un gran desastre...

Milena estaba con Golden y Toy Chica espiando al profe Carlos (de ingles)

AMLC21, Ximena y Mangle estaban jalandole las orejas de Pikachu a Perka mientras Bonnie le cantaba la cancioncita de Pika-girl, Lalo dibujaba la escena

Franco estaba con Pursuit

Alexander: yo me retiro, voy a ir preparando la clase -se va de la cafeteria-

Katniss: pero que subdirectora mas inmadura

Peeta: Katniss en la noche podemos salir a algun lugar de paseo juntos?

Katniss: -sonrojada- no podemos salir de aqui, ademas no se si aun te queden secuelas de lo que te hicieron en el capitolio, y luego te pones mal y tratas de atacarme

Peeta: eso ya se acabó..

Puppet: yo le quito eso -le hace un hechizo- un gusto ayudar

Katniss: aaaaaaaaaaah bruja!

Puppet: vaya falta de respeto

Undyne: vamonos Alphys nos toca hacer guardia en las puertas de la biblioteca...

El timbre sonó y todos regresaron a sus clases, los profesores que no tenian nada que hacer se fueron a la sala de maestros o a sus habitaciones

 **Con los chicos de secundaria...**

Carlos: hello guys! my name is Carlos, im your english teacher...

Frisk: que dijo?

Chara: -viendolo con cara pervertida- no seas ignorante! esta saludando

Como sabran... (o tal vez no) en la descripción de Carlos decía que era irresistiblemente guapo... pero creo que no lo subí... bueno en fin en los reviews sale XD

Med: que guapo es!

Chara: callate!

Pokehidden: -gritando- a alguien le toca biología!

Todos: -cara de whaaaaaaaaaaat-

Pokehidden: emm... siento la interrupción compañero -dijo con seriedad y se retiró-

Carlos: no se si ya les habían dado ingles, yo soy su profesor de ingles hablado, la profesora Perla o la perka como le dicen les enseñara solo gramatica, escritura y ese tipo de cosas, yo les enseñare a hablar

Chara: -se para frente al profesor- mr Carlos, Im, Chara... I like the english so much and...

Frisk: -celoso- pero que demonios le esta diciendo!

Asriel: jeje se le esta insinuando

Med: no es verdad, solo le esta diciendo que le gusta el ingles

Adfan: por azura! es Chara

Franco: otra vez con eso!

Emily: ya no hagan ruido, quiero escuchar (pero que guapo profesor, maldita Chara se lo quiere ganar y como veo las de preparatoria tambien se lo van a querer echar)

Y con los chicos de preparatoria...

Freddy: genial nos toca nuestra primer clase en el gimnasio!

Spring: es defensa personal, seguro a mi y a Foxy nos ira mejor que a los demas...

Cesar: no me subestimes Springtrap

Big Brian: a mi tampoco... jeje ya quiero verlos en accion -mira pervertidamente a todos sus compañeros, incluyendo hombres y mujeres-

Bonbon: aaaaaaaaaaaah alguien me toco los pechos -corre con Spring- ayudaaaaaaaaaa

Spring: -enojado- quien fue?

Bonbon: el -señala a Steve-

Spring: oye tu! no toques a mi novia!

Steve: tu no te metas conmigo, o te mueres maldito conejo

Freddy: oye tranquilo Steve, no amenaces a mi amigo

Bonnie: nadie se mete con los animatronicos

Foxy: a quien hay que golpear...

Alexander: hey basta chicos, arreglaremos sus diferencias con defensa personal, primero que nada hoy aprenderemos la tecnica de Ushiro Guruma

Foxy: genial!

Alexander: quitate el garfio Foxy

Foxy: esta bien

Alexander: todos los que tengan armas entreguenlas por favor -mira a Steve-

Steve: demonios!

Chica: -levanta la mano timidamente- emm profe...

Alexander: que pasa Chica?

Chica: -se sonroja- aaaaaaah y tambien nosotras vamos a hacer esto, se me hace muy salvaje para nosotras...

Mangle: -practicando ya contra Bonnie-

Bonnie: aaaaaaaaah no Mangle no seas tan salvaje...

Foxy: mi pirata es todo una macha y si va a tomar la clase

Alexander: todos tomaran la clase, es importante que tanto hombres como mujeres sepan defenderse

Jade: -sonrojada- emm puedo practicar contigo Wendy?

Wendy: emm claro -tambien se sonroja un poco-

 **Continuara...**

 **Y hasta aqui el cap de hoy... ahora les dire como va a funcionar el periodico escolar, todos mandaran chismes de sus ocs a los reviews para publicarlos en el periodico escolar, todos los dias saldra uno, con varias noticias segun las que me envien, para todos los que tengan ocs o se quieran inventar chismes propios XD, bueno hasta la proxima...**


	7. Cap 4 El peridico escolar

**Cap 4 El periódico escolar**

Despues de las agotadoras clases de Alexander, era de tarde y los chicos disfrutarian de su descanso de la tarde...

Habia varias areas en el instituto que los alumnos podían usar para descansar...

AMLC21: -VA HASTA DONDE ESTA THEORY- PSST HEY THEORY! YA CONSEGUI UN SALON PARA EL GRUPO DEL PERIODICO ESCOLAR

Van al salon

Theory: porque los trajiste a ellos? -señala a Foxy y a Mangle-

AMLC21: SON BUENOS PARA EL CHISME, ELLOS GRABAN Y TOMAN FOTOS, Y TENEMOS A SPRING, FRISK, ASRIEL Y LUCIUS PARA ESCRIBIRLO Y CLARO QUE PARA INVESTIGAR MEJOR TENEMOS A PUPPET

Spring: hola amigo

Theory: muy bien

AMLC21: EL CASO ES MANTENER INFORMADO DE LO QUE PASA A TODOS LOS DE INSTITUTO... MAÑANA TODOS SE DESPERTARAN CON LA PRIMERA EDICIÓN DEL PERIODICO DEL ITCB.

Mas tarde...

TORIEL: POR UN ALTAVOZ JUNTA! EN EL GIMNASIO! RÁPIDO VAYAN MIS NIÑOS!

Todos fueron al gimnasio

AMLC21: QUE PASA TORIEL?

TORIEL: A TU LUGAR, TODOS A SUS LUGARES

Katniss: guerra otra vez

TORIEL: NO MI NIÑA, A TU LUGAR TRANQUILA

Chica: ahora que será... mas gente...

TORIEL: -CON UN MICRÓFONO- ATENCIÓN CHICOS, Y COMPAÑEROS DEL PERSONAL DOCENTE

Charly: vaya que formal

AMLC21: JEJE IMAGINATE CUANDO TU TE CASES CON LA YOUNG TORIEL DE LA OTRA DIMENSIÓN JEJE

TORIEL: QUIERO PRESENTARLES AL NUEVO PERSONAL, PERO PRIMERO A UN NUEVO ESTUDIANTE... EL ES CENTURY GOTHIC... JEJE ES UN COMPAÑERO TUYO SANS

Sans: bienvenido! espero te gusten los chistes

TORIEL: PASA MI NIÑO, VE A TU GRUPO, EL SE INTEGRA AL GRUPO DE PREPARATORIA

Theory: hola compañero!

TORIEL: Y AHORA LES PRESENTO A SU NUEVO PROFESOR DE FÍSICA CUÁNTICA Y PREFECTO, SERA EL AYUDANTE PRINCIPAL DE SANS, EL SR CESAR MARGARITO HERNANDEZ

Todos: -sorprendidos por el nombre y la apariencia- pero... el se parece..

Theory: es mi padre

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

AMLC21: MMM EL PADRE DE THEORY... ESO ES UNA SORPRESA

Golden: que hombre mas guapo, lastima que sea mayor, y que sea tu padre jeje...

TORIEL: Y POR ULTIMO TENEMOS A LA NUEVA PROFESORA DE QUIMICA Y SUBDIRECTORA... CLARIBEL JIMENEZ...

Theory: y ella es mi madre

AMLC21: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! UNA NUEVA SUBDIRECTORA -SE LEVANTA DE SU LUGAR- PERO...

TORIEL: TRANQUILA, ES TU IGUAL, NO SERAS REEMPLAZADA NI NADA POR EL ESTILO

AMLC21: PERO... PERO... YO LO ESTOY HACIENDO BIEN, NO NECESITAMOS MAS SUBDIRECTORES

Alphys: -triste- emm me van a reemplazar

AMLC21: NADIE VA A REEMPLAZAR A ALPHYS!

TORIEL: NO! NO NO! NADIE VA A REEMPLAZAR A NADIE, ELLA DARÁ CLASES DE QUÍMICA PRACTICA Y TU DE QUÍMICA TEÓRICA ALPHYS, ADEMAS RECUERDA QUE AHORA HABRÁ MAS ALUMNOS Y NECESITAMOS MAS PROFESORES

AMLC21: PERO NO UNA NUEVA SUBDIRECTORA, VAMOS TORIEL YO PUEDO SOLA CON EL CARGO

TORIEL: Y LO HACES BIEN, ES SOLO QUE... BUENO COMO DECIRLO... NECESITAMOS A ALGUIEN MAS "MADURO" EN EL PUESTO

AMLC21: AAAAAAAAH ME ESTAS DICIENDO INMADURA! YO NO SOY INMADURA

Mangle: hey mira! un pokemon salvaje!

AMLC21: -SACA UNA POKEBOLA DE SU BOLSILLO- DONDE!

Foxy: jejeje

AMLC21: AAAH GRACIAS MANGLE!

Mangle: de nada! -sonríe-

CLARI: QUE LINDOS CHICOS, ESPERO LLEVARME BIEN CON TODOS USTEDES

AMLC21: (DEMONIOS, ES UNA SEÑORA, Y PARA COLMO MAMA DE CESAR, NO PUEDO ENFRENTARME CON SEÑORAS MAYORES COMO TORIEL Y ELLA)

CLARI: MIRA TORI -LE MUESTRA SU COLECCIÓN DE CHANCLAS PARA LOS CASTIGOS-

AMLC21: AH LO QUE FALTABA, MAS CHANCLASOS

TORIEL: ESO ES TODO, REGRESEN A SUS HABITACIONES, HOY HABRÁ CLASES DE COCINA EN LA TARDE

Chica y Toy Chica: aaaaaaaaaah siiiii!

Chica: tendremos clases con el grandioso Gordon!

En la clase de cocina entraban ambos grupos juntos (secundaria y Prepa)

Gordon: buenas tardes alumnos, jeje relajense, vamos a cocinar, cocinar es arte, cocinar es divertido

AMLC21: SI CLARO

Foxy: que haces aqui?

AMLC21: CIERTA CABRA MATERNAL ME DIJO QUE DEBERÍA TOMAR CLASES DE COCINA, DESPUÉS DE QUE ME VIO QUE NO PODIA NI HACER UNA SOPA

Mangle: voy a reprobar

Foxy: ya somos dos

AMLC21: ya somos 3

Gordon: vamos a empezar con algo básico, haremos unas enchiladas de pollo

Foxy: eso es lo básico

Ximena: ni que fuera tan difícil

Chara: si hay que partir carne estoy lista -saca su cuchillo-

Zet: porque tenemos que estar en clase de cocina!

Allan: no te quejes

Mangle: aaaaaaaah no quiero cocinar!

Foxy: tranquila, tal vez aqui aprendamos y nos volvamos tan buenos cocineros como Chica

Chica: hasta sueñan! aaaah que nervios, prepararemos comida frente al gran maestro Gordon

Gordon: al terminar los platillos los probaré

Chica: aaaaaaaaaaaaah Gordon va a probar mi comida!

Theory: tranquila

Toy Chica: -tira unos sartenes- aaaah lo siento profesor -se agacha a recogerlos, parece nerviosa-

Bonnie: que les pasa!

Toy Freddy: estan nerviosas porque su idolo culinario les dará clases y probara sus alimentos

Gordon: bien chicos empecemos por encontrar los ingredientes, es importante tomar en cuenta que cocinar es como un arte, cada quien tiene su estilo, por ejemplo los dibujantes, escritores, e incluso los diseñadores de programas computacionales tienen su estilo de programacion

Spring: muy cierto

Gordon: yo les pondre los ingredientes que no pueden faltar en su platillo y ustedes van a condimentar como ustedes crean conveniente

Gordon hace una lista en el pizarron de los ingredientes principales, pollo, queso, tortillas, y tambien lo que podian usar como complemento como arroz, ensaladas, etc.

Chica puso manos a la obra, pero con lo nerviosa que estaba se le pasaban las medidas de sal, o de otros condimentos

Foxy: hey Mangle que se supone que es esto -le muestra un frasco con un polvo color marron-

Mangle: creo que es canela

Foxy: demonios! le puse canela al pollo

Mangle: quitasela, tal vez no la note

AMLC21: EL POLLO SE TIENE QUE COCER O FREIR?

Gordon: eso es a su eleccion

AMLC21: EMM -VA CON GOLDEN, QUIEN TIENE EL POLLO YA COCIDO- HEY GOLDEN DAME POLLO

Golden: quieres polla, pues yo no tengo

AMLC21: -LE DA UN ZAPE- IDIOTA DIJE POLLO, MIRA OLVIDALO -VA CON CHICA- CHICA, DAME UN POCO DE TU POLLO

Chica: -palida y muerta de nervios- lo... lo... lo...

AMLC21: QUE TE PASA?

Chica: lo he arruinado -le muestra el pollo cocido y semi-frito-

AMLC21: NO PUEDE SER TAN MALO... -LO PRUEBA- MMM ESTA SALADO

Chica: se tira al piso- noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

AMLC21: TRANQUILA, MIRA AUN HAY TIEMPO, HAZ MAS POLLO -SE LLEVA EL POLLO SALADO DE CHICA- YO ME LLEVO ESTO

Chica: gracias!

AMLC21: DE NADA!

Foxy: que hiciste?

AMLC21: LE QUITE EL POLLO A CHICA, ESTA UN POCO SALADO, PERO SE PUEDE ARREGLAR, SI LE PONGO AGUA... O... BUENO LAVARE EL POLLO

Foxy: eso es posible

AMLC21: SUPONGO...

Foxy: -remoja el pollo para quitarle la canela-

Horas despues...

Gordon: mmm ya probé todos sus platillos, es un buen comienzo, Chica, felicidades

Chica: -feliz- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah gra...gracias profesor

Gordon: joven Cesar, muchas felicidades, su platillo fue el mejor

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Chica: -se queda paralizada- qqqqq...queeeeeeeeeeee! -se tira al piso-

Bonnie: tranquila Chica... no te preocupes...

Chica: tuu! -señala a Theory- como... como pudiste cocinar mejor que yo! como!

Theory: oye no te pongas asi, solo estas nerviosa, es todo

Chica: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! soy un fraude! ya no volvere a cocinar nada en la vida -se va llorando-

Freddy: pero que exagerada

Toy Chica: le pegaron en su orgullo de cocinera

Gordon: en fin, bueno, en el caso de ustedes 3 -señala a Foxy, Mangle y AMLC21- necesitan mejorar, emm sus ideas no son muy alejadas a lo que deberia ser, pero... bueno, Mangle el pollo de tus enchiladas estaba crudo y ademas de acompañante hiciste un... bueno no se que era exactamente

Mangle: pure de papa

Gordon: emm pues... (parecía vomito de borracho) ... bueno y tu Foxy, tu pollo estaba desecho y sin sabor, olvidaste que eran enchiladas y no llevaban nada de chile y para colmo le pusiste de acompañante arroz crudo

Foxy: estuve cerca

Gordon: AMLC21, el pollo no sabía a nada y también estaba mojado, trataste de disfrazar el sabor con queso, pero no funcionó, y tu arroz estaba quemado

AMLC21: DEBO DECIR QUE ME FUE BIEN JEJE

 **Al día siguiente...**

AMLC21: HOLA THEORY, TRAJISTE LA INFORMACIÓN?

Cesar: Si, y muy jugosa -se la da-

AMLC21l: -LEE Y HUELE EL AROMA DEL PAPEL RECIÉN IMPRESO- COMO AMO EL AROMA DEL ARGUENDE POR LAS MAÑANAS

Jade: Mira Cesar, el periódico.

Cesar: -se va silbando-

Jade: Eso fue raro -lee el periodico-

Una fuente anónima dice que Jadihela Villalobos esta enamorada de Wendy Anna Fox.

Jade: -pasmada- Q-Que?!

Toriel: -Toma un periódico- Veamos.

La misma fuente anónima indica que se harán instalaciones de cámaras de seguridad.

Toriel: -sorprendida- Pero como supieron!

Sammanta: Hola, soy Sammanta.

Jade: Hola Sammanta -aun pasmada-

Un poco de aire sopla y la falda de Sammanta que ya de por si es corta se levanta, mostrando su trasero.

Sammanta: Ay no! -se intenta tapar-

Luke: -pasaba por ahi, con su movil le toma una excelente captura del trasero desnudo de la hiena- con esto me jalare el ganso jeje.

Toriel: -no se da cuenta-

Sammanta: -se tapa por fin con su cara cual olla express- Que vergüenza! Y encima estoy en mi periodo!

Cesar: -regresa con una botella de cajeta coronado- sabes que eso no se dice en publico, no? -bebe de la botella-

Sammanta: -rojisima- Demonios!

Cesar: Calma Sammy, no te vio nadie mas que yo, y tu buen sabes que no soy pervertido.

Jade: -se va aun en trance- Bien, me voy a mi dormitorio, nos vemos hienita

AMLC21: PERFECTO, LIBERTAD DE EXPRESION EN EL INSTITUTO! NADIE NOS PARARA AHORA

Freddy: camaras de seguridad!

Foxy; posiblemente hasta guardias

Frisk: pero ya hay guardias, no?

AMLC21: SON PREFETOS, NO GUARDIAS...

ITCB... PERIODICO ESCOLAR...

 ** _Sección_ _de Chismes..._**

 _Una fuente anónima ha dicho que Jade es lesbiana._

 _Y esa misma fuente dice que quieren poner cámaras de seguridad._

 _La fuente dice que VIVA LA ANARQUÍA!_

 _En otra pagina del periódico..._

 _Noticia de ultimo momento_

 _A los estudiantes Rip portland y Miranda harrison se encuentran enamorados mutuamente perp no se atreven a decirselos_

 _atte. un anónimo cualquiera_

Rip y Miranda leen esto...

Rip: -sonrojado- aaaaaaaaah quien demonios escribió eso!

Miranda: -tambien roja- aaaaaaah porqueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

 _Otra pagina del periódico..._

 _Steve intento matar a ellis cuando estaba drogado,pero ellis le rompió el brazo..._

Grupo de Franco lee esto...

Ellis: Defensa personal heh

Steve: No mames

Franco: Te pasa por ser tan malo se llama karma

Steve: El karma es una mentira ademas tu tambien hiciste cosas malas

Franco: Como cual?

Steve: Le robaste un sobrecito de kétchup a Sans cuando lo abrasaste!

Ellis: Quien lo diría de ti ahora Sans no tendrá condimentos NOOOOOO!

Steve: Y tu... Tu... Rayos tu no hiciste nada malo!

Ellis: Por eso soy el mejor de los tres hehehe

Franco: Tu mataste a ese pobre lápiz

Ellis: Kha? Pero si lo pise por accidente!

Franco: Asesino! Yo hice poco comparado contigo

Ellis: No te hagas que cuando lo viste a papyrus lo stalkeaste todo el dia y le robaste espagueti y te lo esparciste por la cara

Franco: Me gusta el espagueti

Steve: Te gusta papyrus

Franco: De ninguna manera! Solo lo admiro

Big Brian: Claaaaaro y tambien te gusta Toriel

Franco: Que! No!

Ellis: Y te gusta undyne

Franco: Que no! Ya paren!

Pokehidden: Y te gusta alphys,ella es la numero 1

Steve: No mames! Enserio alphys!? Que wea!?

Ellis: Si le gusta la alphys es mas aquí hay una lista de todos los que le gusta

1- alphys  
2-undyne  
3-chara  
4-papyrus  
5-toriel

Franco: Quien hizo eso! No es verdad! No me gusta nadie!

Steve: Ese es el karma,te pasa por hacerle lo mismo a todos ahora saldrá en el periódico escolar!

Franco: Que?! No!

Big Brian: Franco y alphys sentados en el árbol de los enamorados... Foshando

Pokehidden: No olvides a undyne,chara,papyrus y toriel

Ellis: No puede ser franco quien lo creería de ti,tu con alphys hehehe

Franco: Ya cállense! Que no es verdad!

JuanPx12: -leyendo- Se informa de que Zet sabe una forma de escabullirse al dormitorio de las chicas, para ver a Emily.

Zet: cierra la boca que es un secreto-rugió furioso.

Juanpx12: el secreto es como reaccionará Allan cuando lo sepa.

Zet: jejeje pues nada mas míralo -señalando a su amigo sentado en un rincón.

Allan: calmate, es tu amigo y no le hará nada. Calmate, es tu amigo y no le hara nada-se repetía a sí mismo.

Emily: estas bien Allan-acercandose a su hermano.

Juanpx12: por supuesto que lo está, o lo estará.

 ** _Sección de confesiones..._**

 _Confesiones de Alexander..._

 _Alexander: tengo entendido que Sam le gusta mucho el chocolate que incluso puede hacer aparecer cualquier tipo de chocolate, desde chocolate aleman hasta chocolate frances -_-' y que Chelse toma clases de gimnacia para ser gimnasia olimpica y Axel... bueno, es el tipico chico positivo en comparacion de su hermano gemelo... pero, neh, no hay nada sobre el, solo que es el jodido pacifista y positivo en todo -_-'_

 _Confesiones de Sam..._

 _Sam: tengo entendido que mi creador (Alexander) le gusta a chica y aun que lo niega, nunca demostrara su amor por ella_

 _Confesiones de Axel:_  
 _Axel: supe por un pajarito huesudo que Sans tiene una fotografía de él y Toriel pegada en la pared y lo que mas odia es levantar su jodidos calcetines :/ ¿no le entiendo que tiene de malo?_

 _Confesiones de Chelse:_

 _Chelse: bueno, supe por axel, que su hermano sam, tiene una fotografia de sus padres verdaderos, ya que Alexander o conocido como mercenary hashashin snake, nos adoptara los tres, aun que es un buen padre soltero, siempre nos ha intentado que seamos buenos en nuestras cualidades y que sam odia a chara a muerte no se por que -_-' aun que a mi tampoco me agrada ella, al menos no mata todo el tiempo a cualquiera y como portadora del alma del amor, no puedo estar odiandola siempre, frisk se ve lindo como amigo, med es un poco torpe pero seria buena amiga, asriel, es un bebe lloron por parte de chara, pero le veo muy adorable... sans, un futuro padre ejemplar, toriel, bueno una madre muy maternal y sobreprotectora -_-' alphys muy divertida, undyne un poco muy ruda a pesar de ser mujer, pero entretenida y eso..._

 _Chica_ lee esto...

Chica: -sonrojada- pe...pero... queeeeeeeeeeee!

Bonnie: -enojado- no va a dejar de fastidiar ni siendo nuestro profesor!

Chara: -sonriendo satisfecha- me gusta que me odien

Asriel: lloron!

AMLC21: JEJEJE TODO UN EXITO SEÑORES!

Perka: me preocupa lo de las camaras

AMLC21: PORQUE?

Toriel: quienes son los autores de este periodico escolar

AMLC21: EJEM... TORI, YO SE QUE TU COMO PROFESORA DE LECTURA, ENTIENDES LA IMPORTANCIA DE MANTENERNOS INFORMADOS Y MIRA, TODO EL INSTITUTO ESTA LEYENDO EL PERIODICO ESCOLAR, NO HAY MEJOR ACTIVIDAD QUE UN PERIODICO ESCOLAR PARA FOMENTAR EN LOS ALUMNOS EL GUSTO POR LA LECTURA Y EL AMOR POR LAS NOTICIAS, Y ADEMAS NADA MEJOR QUE EL DERECHO A LA LIBERTAD DE EXPRESION, NO VAS A QUITARNOS ESTO O SI?

TORIEL: AH DE ACUERDO, EL PERIÓDICO PUEDE SEGUIR -SE VA CON SU PERIÓDICO EN LA MANO-

AMLC21: LO LOGRAMOS! JEJEJE -sigue leyendo-...

 _Ximena termina con Avendaño... vaya chismes jeje, Luis y Pursuit quieren que se integre Nicole, pero ella no ha venido a inscribirse_

 _Foxy y Mangle rompen las cortinas de la sala de reposo..._

Y EN LA NOCHE...

En el dormitorio de las chicas...

Golden: quien me acompaña a meternos al dormitorio de los profesores, en especial Carlos y Charly?

Chica: que pervertida

Golden: vamos anímense... quien me acompaña...

 **Continuara...**

 **Sigan mandando sus chismes a los reviews, tambien hay seccion de confesiones como vieron.**


	8. Cap 5 Rompiendo reglas

**Cap 5 Rompiendo reglas**

 **(Este capitulo fue hecho con la colaboración de Theory-Cesar)**

En el capitulo anterior Golden planeaba ir a las recamaras de los profesores...

Mientras en los pasillos...

Cesar M: -vigilaba las recamaras de maestros-

Toriel: -llega- Buenas noches profesor.

Cesar M: Buenas noches señora directora.

Toriel: -se va con un leve sonrojo-

Mientras con las chicas...

Golden: Ok, ahi están.

Chara: -sonrisa pervertida- Ahi esta Carlos.

Lucius: No se como me convencieron de esto.

Sammanta: Yo solo quería dormir.

Golden: No sean rajadas, vamos a verlos mas de cerca.

Lucius: Pero si nos ve el nuevo prefecto...?

Toy Chica: No seas exagerada, vamos...

Cesar M: Que hacen aqui?

Golden: Aaaaaaah, nada jeje.

Cesar M: No saben que hora es verdad?

Toy Chica: Emm... no -saca su teléfono y ve que eran varios minutos después de las diez- diablos.

Cesar M: Deberán acompañarme.

Golden: No espere! Le puedo dar una noche de acción si quiere!

Cesar M: No quiero ni puedo, estoy casado, asi que orale!

Lucius: Te dije que era mala idea.

Chara: Creo que mejor me voy -sale corriendo-

Cesar M: -la vuelve azul antes de perderla de vista-

Chicas: Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Cesar M: Mi hijo me enseñó esta técnica hace unos días, y ahora hasta soy mejor que el.

Chara: Demonios!

Con los hombres...

Cesar: -leia un libro de quimica-

Foxy: Y entonces?

Franco: Foooooooooxy! -le abraza-

Pursuit: Jeje, bajale a los abrazos no?

Frisk: Me preocupa Chara.

Asriel: Ya somos dos.

Cesar: -aun leyendo- Porque lo dices?

Frisk: Ella es muy buena escapando y ocultándose, ademas de que si quiere puede matar, incluso a tu padre.

Cesar: No me preocupa.

Alexis: -sale del baño con una toalla en la cintura y con otra secándose el pelaje-

Asriel: En serio?

Cesar: Si, a mi papá le enseñé la semana pasada el truco de Sans.

Chicos: Queeeeeeee!

Foxy: Demonios! Con ese prefecto no podre ver a mi Mangle.

Alexis: De que me perdí?

Luke: -le quita la toalla de la cintura dejandolo todo desnudo- Jeje, que gran miembro tienes lobito.

Alexis: -parecia olla express- No me vean! -trata de taparse con la otra toalla-

Rip: Creo que seria mejor que nos vistieramos el el baño.

Chicos: De acuerdo.

A la mañana siguiente Cesar, Franco y Frisk se levantaron antes que los demas y que el toque de levanten

Cesar: -cepillandose los dientes- Segundo dia de clases.

Frisk: -peinandose- Espero que no hagamos nada pesado hoy.

Franco: -poniendose ropa- Yo quiero cocinar spaguetti.

Llega Sans y toca la trompeta.

Foxy: El apocalipsis!

Pursuit: -Cara de "vas en serio?"-

Franco: Saaaaaaaaaaaaans! -lo abraza-

Century: -salta de su cama- Un nuevo día.

Sans: Bueno, Tori los quiere en el auditorio.

Con las chicas...

Clari: -Las ve aun dormidas- estas niñas -grita- HORA DE DESPERTAR!

Wendy: Aaahhh! -se cae de la litera-

Jade: Wendy!

Chara: Que pa...?

Clari: No tienes derecho de hablar.

Chara: Por...! -le llega un chanclazo- Auch!

Clari: Tu y las niñas que estuvieron fuera después del toque de queda tienen castigos diferentes.

Sammanta: Me toca limpiar el baño.

Chica: Pero que salvaje -le llega una chancla- A que vino eso?!

Clari: A mi no se me falta el respeto, ahora despiértense que vamos al auditorio!

Chicas: Ok.

En el auditorio...

Chica: Tu mamá es muy mala Theory.

Cesar: No es mala, es sumamente estricta.

Golden: Y mala.

Cesar: Cállense que ya empezara.

Toriel: Buenos dias alumnos y compañeros maestros, hoy habran nuevos integrantes de preparatoria y secundaria, son Chad Dizard (chadizard furry), Tannya Azoru (zorua furry), Clyde Chu (pikachu furry) y Lynna de Rio (lucario furry).

AMLC21: Aaaaaaaahh, resiste el impulso, resiste, RESISTE, NO PUEDO -le arroja una pokebola a Tannya-

Tannya: -le pega en el ojo- Auch!

Una chancla de cuero le llega AMLC21.

AMLC21: Auch! Que?!

Toriel: Yo no fui.

Clari: Yo fui.

Todos: Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

AMLC21: Porque?!

Clari: A los alumnos se les respeta.

Toriel: También esta su nuevo guardia LedetFayder

Foxy: guardia!

Fayder: pueden llamarme Fayder

Golden: que no es Charly! bueno el Charly de las entrevistas

Fayder: -con sus hijas- es un gusto estar aquí

Toriel: por ser profesor de este instituto se te concederá el poder tener a tus hijas aquí, ademas siempre habrá quien las cuide

Toriel: Ok, vayan a sus clases.

Todos: Bien.

AMLC21: A VER LES TOCA INFORMÁTICA CONMIGO EN SECUNDARIA Y LES TOCA DERECHO CON CHARLY (EL PRRRIMO CARLOS), Y BIENVENIDO FAYDER, JEJE ME PREGUNTO SI TUS HIJAS AUN ME RECUERDAN JEJE...

En el primer descanso...

Sammanta: Oigan, no han visto a Will?

Mangle: -bebiendo- No, no lo he visto.

Pursuit: Preguntale a Cesar, el es su creador.

Cesar: -escuchando musica- I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away.

Sammanta: Ehh, Cesar?

Cesar: -aun con sus audifonos- Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away.

Sammanta: Cesar.

Cesar: You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium.

Sammanta: -perdiendo la paciencia- Cesar.

Cesar: You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium.

Sammanta: -con una vena del cuello marcada- Cesar!

Cesar: -se quita los audifonos- Uh? Oh, hola Sam.

Sammanta: (esto va en serio?) Sabes donde esta Will?

Cesar: Debe estar cavando o algo asi, por que preguntas?

Sammanta: Emm... -se pone nerviosa- Solo quería saber.

Cesar: Ese tono de voz no me convence -se le acerca-

Sammanta: -sus mejillas comienzan a arder-

Cesar: Te gusta verdad?

Sammanta: -parecía olla express- Pues...

Cesar: Admítelo.

Sammanta: Bien! Si me gusta! Vale?! -parecía un tomate-

Cesar: Dicelo.

Pursuit: Si no siente lo mismo

no pierdes nada.

Sammanta: Ok, pero después, no me siento segura respecto a ello.

Mientras en otro lado...

Carlos (oc Milena): Quien quiere plátano?

Karen:-mirada pervertida- de cual?

Carlos: Emh, bueno maduro jeje.

Amilcar: pensé que te gustaba darle plátano a Milena.

Golden: -pasa por ahi- a quien le gusta el platano?

Carlos:-sonrojado- Que te calles! Ademas tu y Karen pasan en esa habitación horas y horas.

Amilcar: así que quieres.

Carlos: emh bueno yo.

Karen: Claro que quieren.

Milena: de que hablan.

Amilcar: del platano de Carlos.

Milena: son unos jodidos pervertidos!.

Amilcar: como que tu no lo fueras.

Milena: pero no es tanto, ademas si alguien dice banana split ustedes ya se lo mal piensan como quien sabe.

Karen y Amilcar:-muriendo de risa- es que es cierto.

Manuel: Que hacen?

Karen: hablando de..-siendo interumpida por milena-.

Milena: no, no le diran nada de sus cosas pervertidas.

Carlos: no claro que no.

Milena:-sonrojada- si, si exacto.

Milena: bien cada uno tendra su espacio para contar chismes, pero no se pasen si no quieren que en el primer capitulo freddy los mate y solo quede con Carlos y Manuel porque se que ellos no se pasan.

Karen y Amilcar: bien.

Milena: bien empezamos con... Manuel.

Carlos: bien salgamos todos.

Milena: no yo siempre estaré aqui.

Carlos: bien.

Karen: ¡PORQUE NO SE DECLARAN Y YA!.

Carlos: KAREN QUE FUE LO QUE TE DIJE¡

Karen:-huye-

Milena: bien Manuel adelante.

Manuel: bien tengo dos 1 Dire la verdad ok ok.

Milena: le gusta hakuna matata al vivir asiii,a y Bonbon valla listo no era dificil.

Manuel: pues porque no le dices a Carlos pues.

Manuel: 2 mi shipp favorito Foxtrap.

Milena: ehhh.

Manuel: sip.

Milena: cambio Karen.

Karen: muy bien, Aquien no le gusta el plátano? mas que todo el de mi Amilcar.

Milena: ya vas ya vas.

Karen: si tu la santa.

Milena: para tu información, SOY MAS SANTA QUE TU¡

Karen: y el otro.

Milena:que tu juegas a las chicas super poderosas con Amilcar y Manuel.

Karen: emh jeje.

Milena: Cambio Carlos.

Karen: porque no descansas.

Milena: Bien -sale-.

Carlos:...

Karen: dilo dilo dilo dilo.

Carlos: decir que?

Karen: ahs no te hagas el santo mira que la saque para que no te acobardes.

Carlos: bien si si me gusta.

Karen: y le das tu platanar?

Carlos: no, ZORRA.

Milena: Cambio amilcar.

Entran Amilcar y Milena.

Amilcar: lo hizo?

Karen: si si lo hizo.

Milena: Salgan , menos tu amilcar.

Amilcar: si se que podrias decirme pervertido nivel dios pero ñhe si y un pajaito me conto por ahi que tu novio se exita.

Milena: -sonrojada- no es mi novio -susurrando- eso quisiera.

Milena: bien listo terminamos.

Amilcar: y tu?

Milena: ya todos hablaron de mi asi que no hay nada que decir?

Amilcar: si, si ay algo que decir.

Milena: que?

Amilcar:-rapeando-(inserte tono de fred) que eras un feto fatal, intento de aborto.

Milena: QUEE, Te voy a asesinar.

Amilcar:-sale corriendo-.

Milena:-lo sigue-.

Karen: el cuarto esta al otro lado!.

Carlos: que te calles.

Karen: la defiendes noo.

Carlos: deberías ser detective o algo asi.

Lucius y Citlali: jejeje gracias por la informacion! -se alejan aun asimilando los chismes de Milena y su grupo-

Citlali: jeje me encanta esto de publicar los chismes de todo el mundo en el periodico escolar!

Lucius: aaaaaaaaah me siento tan feliz de que me hayan seleccionado para esto! -siente una mano en su hombro- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah quien me tocó!

Mangle: jajaja corre Foxy! -sale corriendo junto con Foxy-

Citlali: ves! tu manía de no ser tocada por la gente provoca que lo hagan a propósito

Lucius: como odio que lo hagan!

Mas tarde...

El periódico del dia salio tarde a causa de la junta en el auditorio...

 _ **Periodico escolar del Instituto Ebott ECBT...**_

 _ **Chismes del dia...**_

 _ **Fuente anónima dice Fan es tan virgen, al igual que Zack, que jamás se han jalado el ganso y ninguno tampoco a visto porno de ningún tipo, ni desean verlo jamás...**_

Freddy: jajajaja! pero que!

Bonnie: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Fan! uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Zack jajajajaja ni Bboy es tan virgen como ustedes!

 _ **Escribo para cotillear que la parguela de Alexis no ha jugado jamás UNDERTALE completo y que le toca mucho las narices usar faldas más arriba de la rodilla. ¡Qué gilipolleces digo de ella, soy tan MALA! ¡MUAJAJAJA!**_

Chara: tenia que ser Lucius, ahora resulta que ni nos conoce bien, y aun asi se atrevieron a compararla conmigo en una entrevista!

Frisk: tranquila Chara

 _ **Noticia: el estudiante Allan Ferns planea hacer una broma a los profesores y directivas. Si alguien quiere colaborar que se contacte con el.**_

AMLC21: YO ME UNIRE!

Perka: pero eres una profesora y directiva

AMLC21: PERO QUIERO PARTICIPAR! QUIERO VENGARME DE TORIEL Y CLARI POR SER TAN ESTRICTAS Y LANZARME CHANCLAS

 _ **Luke es bisexual.**_

Golden y Freddy: era de esperarse

 _ **Se ha encontrado pelo de zorro hembra rojo en el dormitorio de hombres, no es de Foxy porque el color de este es mas brillante.**_

Foxy: cabello de zorro hembra...

Mangle: Foxy! hay alguna zorra metiéndose al dormitorio de los hombres!

Foxy: no, yo no se de eso

Mangle: si me llego a enterar que estas saliendo con otra mujer zorro te las veras conmigo

Foxy: no te pongas celosa, no pasa nada, yo no se nada!

 _ **Se rumorea que el pastelero Buddy Baker (asi lo llamare) va a dar clases de repostería.**_

Toy chica: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah clases de reposteria! es un sueño!

 _ **Sammanta esta enamorada de un humano.**_

Sammanta: -roja- aaaaaaah quien demonios escribe estos chismes!

 _ **Mi Vecino Totoro ha alcanzado el mayor raking de vistas en el Instituto.**_

Todos: whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!

 _ **Marisol sueña con ser un Zorua.**_

AMLC21: QUE MENTIRA, ENTRARÍA EN UNA DIFÍCIL DECISIÓN ENTRE SI ATRAPARME A MI MISMA O NO

 _ **Mas furrys se integraran.**_

Bonnie: esto ya va a ser escuela de Furrys

Toy Freddy: que esperabas, la directora es un Furry jeje -lo golpea una chancla-

TORIEL: RESPETO A LOS DIRECTIVOS SEÑOR TOY FREDDY

Toy Freddy: ah señor! pero si antes era un niño según usted

TORIEL: -LANZA OTRA CHANCLA- NADA DE RECLAMOS SEÑORITO

 _ **Kid no ha aparecido en ninguna parte.**_

Ximena: en donde estara...

Luis M: yo que se no soy 100tifiko

 _ **La subdirectora Claribel es mas estricta que la misma directora Toriel.**_

Todos: eso es verdad!

 _ **Naruto is Love, Naruto is Live.**_

Foxy: es verdad

 **Sección de confesiones...**

 **Confesión de Fabián y Zacarias:**

 **Fan no es del todo Homo, es Demisexual y Zack es Bi, ambos se conocieron por medio de la novia ( ahora ex ) de Zack, esta se burlaba de Fan y lo humillaba, y un buen dia, esta llevó a Zack para que también se burlase, pero este al ver que clase de persona era Zaldina ( su ex ), rompió con ella y empezó a frecuentar más a Fan, ambos forjaron un fuerte vínculo emocional y terminaron enamorándose mutuamente, Fan de hecho siempre estuvo enamorado de Zack, pero quería verlo feliz, aunque fuese con esa Zaldina.**  
 **Nuestra linda historia de amor.**

Fayder: que clase de escuela es esta! esto es lo que hacen los alumnos de actividades...

AMLC21: -COMIENDO HELADO POR LOS PASILLOS- HEY CHICOS HOY ES DIA DE COMER HELADO, VAYAN A LA CAFETERIA POR SU HELADO!

TORIEL: -LE LANZA UNA CHANCLA- NO PUEDES COMER HELADO POR LOS PASILLOS, LOS ENSUCIAS

AMLC21: PARA ESO TENEMOS A JUANPX EL CONSERJE

TORIEL: NO PUEDES DARLE ESOS EJEMPLOS A LOS ALUMNOS

CLARI: QUE PASA TORI?

AMLC21: AAAAAAAH CLARI... YO... -LE DA EL HELADO A PERKA QUE PASABA POR AHI- LE DECIA A PERKA QUE NO DEBERIA COMER HELADO POR LOS PASILLOS, ESO ESTA MAL PERKA!

PERKA: -CONFUNDIDA- QUE YO QUE!

TORIEL: AAAAAAH VAYAN A PREPARARSE PARA LAS SIGUIENTES CLASES QUE VAN A DAR

AMLC21: YO YA TENGO MI CLASE LISTA!

Bonnie: puedo entrar al dormitorio de las mujeres? es que mi Chica sigue triste porque Cesar le ganó cocinando

CLARI: METERSE A EL DORMITORIO DE LAS MUJERES ES INDEBIDO, YO LA LLAMARE

Chica: aaaaaaaaaaah mas Chanclasos no!

CLARI: SOLO VINE A AVISARTE QUE TE BUSCAN

Chica: ok... gracias...

Mas noche...

Despues de todas sus clases, despues de haber cenado...

Katniss: cuando planeamos la guerra?

AMLC21: CUAL GUERRA?

Katniss: Peeta dijo que armarian una guerra

Peeta: Chica dijo que armarian una guerra

AMLC21: PERO QUE DEMO... ESPERA CHICA!

Peeta: si

Chica: asi es

AMLC21: PORQUE?

Chica: quiero eliminar a la familia de Theory de aqui, mira, el me ganó en cocina, ademas la profa Clari puede ser una buena maestra y todo pero es muy mala, admitelo, a ti tambien te trae problemas

AMLC21: EMM PUEDE SER, PERO NO ES PARA ARMAR UNA GUERRA... AUN... VE A DORMIR CHICA! NO PUEDO PERMITIR ESO!

Chica: no dejes que influyan en ti, eres directivo

Foxy: si, yo no puedo ver a mi Mangle por las noches por culpa del Señor Cesar M

Mangle: haz algo jefa!

AMLC21: EMM PERO NO PUEDO DESACERME DE ELLOS, ESTA MAL...

Katniss: todo esta mal, vamonos Peeta!

 **Continuara...**

 **Recuerden seguir enviando sus chismes, y confesiones de ustedes y sus ocs**


	9. Cap 6 Descontrol

**Antes de empezar el capitulo quiero dar algunos avisos...**

 **1\. El fic se supone que estaba centrado en los personajes de Fnaf y Undertale, y esto se esta volviendo un montón de relleno de situaciones de los ocs, asi que voy a quitarles protagonismo a los ocs, serán personajes secundarios, seguirán apareciendo y hablando de vez en cuando, y sus chismes pueden seguir siendo contados en el periódico. Los invitados que van a seguir hablando o apareciendo mas son las representaciones propias de los fans, como Milena, Theory, Franco, Pursuit, Bech (dejamos a Bech porque es el que representa al hermano de Pursuit) Ximena, Carlos, Lucius, Citlali, Juanpx... etc... etc... tambien los profesores mas representativos, no echaremos a nadie pero tengo que bajarle un poco al relleno de los ocs o si no, esta historia no va a avanzar a ningún lado.**

 **Díganme que opinan de esto?**

 **Y por ulitmo LUCIUS los links que me estas pasando por review se cortan, Fanfiction no deja que pegues links de paginas, mejor dime como lo buscaste.**

 **Y ahora si empezamos...**

 **Cap 6 Descontrol...**

Había cierto descontento en el instituto, ya que varias personas sentían que Theory y su familia se estaba apoderando del instituto

Chica: no es justo!

Mangle: y que lo diga, ni si quiera puedo escaparme del dormitorio sin que el señor Cesar M me atrape!

Chica: y Theory me ganó en cocina!

Toy Chica: y no nos dejan salir a los dormitorios de los hombres!

Chica: y Theory me ganó en cocina!

Golden: esto se vuelve algo aburrido

Chica: y Theory me ganó en cocina!

Puppet: ya basta, dejen de quejarse, y mas tu Chica, ya superalo

Med: yo se que ni la jefa soporta la situacion, a ella tambien le dan de chanclasos

Chara: yo creo que llego la hora de matar

Puppet: no Chara! ademas recuerda que ya no puedes

Lucius: pero esto se esta volviendo una carcel

Citlali: no exageren, apenas son los primeros dias de clase, veremos como se pone la situacion

Emily: vamos chicas todo esta bien jeje (demonios no podemos ir a espiar a los chicos! )

Jade: ya dejen dormir -se acerca un poco a Lucius-

Lucius: aaaaaaaaaaaah no me toques!

Jade: que exagerada -nerviosa- es por... por los chismes del periodico?

Citliali: ignorala, esta loca

Lucius: odio que me toquen! y no, no tengo nada en contra de los gays y lesbianas

Y con los hombres...

Frisk: oigan estan seguros de lo que hacen?

Spring: no seas cobarde, utiliza tu determinacion

Asriel: yo no le entro

Freddy: lloron

Theory: que no va a resultar, entiendanlo

Foxy: bien entonces repitanme el plan

Spring: primero sacamos a Frisk para que entretenga a Cesar M y mientras nos vamos nosotros al dormitorio de las chicas, pero si es posible hay que encontrar a la jefa

Foxy: ella es la única salvación, no tenemos ningun adulto de nuestro lado mas que ella

Pursuit: yo no puedo sacar mis armas nuevas, por culpa del periodico ahora todos los prefectos sospechan y me tienen vigilado

Franco: ya se! vamos a abrazar a todos los prefectos y nos dejaran salir

Todos: no Franco!

Estarlin: yo prefieron no meterme en problemas jeje

Bboy: yo tampoco

Bonnie: pues yo si le entro, tenemos que buscar la libertad!

FireMad: yo ayudaria, pero oigan, no sean tan descarados! el hijo de la subdirectora y del prefecto esta aqui

Freddy: el Cesar es compa! eso espero... y si nos denuncia, nosotros lo denunciamos a la fepade

Foxy: anda Frisk -lo avienta para afuera-

Frisk: emm -empieza a caminar por los pasillos-

Cesar M: son mas de las 10 joven pacifista, no puede andar afuera, tendra que acompañarme -se lo lleva-

Foxy: es hora! -sale corriendo-

Cesar M: a donde va joven pirata?

Foxy: -nervioso- aaaaaaaaah pero... pero como... si estaba... pero... como!

Cesar M: otro mas -se lo lleva-

Spring: mmm... creo que... -empuja a Freddy fuera-

Freddy: idiota! -trata de correr pero pasa lo mismo que con Foxy-

Spring: no se puede...

Fayder: compañero Cesar, yo vigilo esta area, estoy buscando a mis hijas que se escaparon jeje

Cesar M: los chicos se quieren pasar de listos, vigilalos bien

Fayder: ok... hijas! vengan aqui... -encuentra a una de sus relomon- te tengo! no te puedes escapar asi pequeña...

Al dia siguiente...

Sans: -con su trompeta- arrriba chicos, todos...

Todos: al auditorio! cierto?

Sans: asi es

Bonnie: apuesto a que es gente nueva

Freddy: y reglas nuevas

Zet: mas reglas!

Luis: con que no prohiban el uso de los celulares por las noches esta bien

Las chicas fueron despertadas por Katniss

Katniss: -lanzandoles flechas- levantense jovencitas, alertas para la guerra

Chica: si haremos guerra?

Mangle: si guerra!

Katniss: no, no es cierto, jeje vamonos, si llegamos despues de las 8 al auditorio nos van a lanzar una lluvia de chanclasos

Y en el auditorio...

TORIEL: BUENOS DIAS CHICOS!

Foxy y Mangle: -llegan tarde- llegamos!

Les lanzan chanclas

Mangle: aaaaah solo llegamos 3 minutos tarde!

AMLC21: -LLEGA- OTRA VEZ JUNTA... -RECIBE CHANCLASOS- AAAAAAAAH OTRA VEZ!

CLARI: JOVENES, LA PUNTUALIDAD ES UNA CUALIDAD MUY IMPORTANTE EN ESTE INSTITUTO

TORIEL: PRESENTAREMOS A LOS NUEVOS ALUMNOS Y AL NUEVO PERSONAL... -LEYENDO UNA TARJETA- PRESENTAMOS A DOÑA MONCHIS, LA NUEVA COCIERA DE LA CAFETERIA

Doña Monchis: es un gusto verlos hijitos, les hare comida muy buena y nutritiva

Mangle: yo quiero tacos!

Doña Monchis: quienes estan muy flacos?

Foxy: nosotros!

Doña Monchis: cuales osos...? -se acerca y ve a Freddy- un oso! que tierno -le empieza a hacer cariños de abuelas-

Freddy: aaaayuddda!

CLARI: TAMBIEN TENEMOS A NUESTRO NUEVO PROFESOR DE REPOSTERIA Y COCINA, LES PRESENTO A BUDDY VALASTRO

Toy Chica: aaaaaaaaah repostería! voy a ser la mejor

Toy Freddy: cuidado que no te pase lo que a Chica

AMLC21: -CON UNA TARJETA- Y YO PRESENTARE A LOS NUEVOS ALUMNOS Y AUN NUEVO GUARDIA... PRIMERO AL NUEVO GUARDIA NOCTURNO

Foxy: Guardia Nocturno!

AMLC21: LES PRESENTO A FRANK RODRIGUEZ

Frank: hola chicos

Todos: Frank

AMLC21: Y AHORA LOS NUEVOS ALUMNOS, AQUI TENEMOS A ALICE JEAGER, ESTUIDANTE DE SECUNDARIA Y TAMBIEN EN SECUNDARIA TENEMOS A NICOLE (SERA LLAMADA NIKKI)

Pursuit, Franco, Luis y Ximena: Nikki!

Nikki: ya llegue chicos!

Pursuit: por fin

Franco: tardaste mucho

Alice: Buen dia chicos

Todos: hola Alice!

Freddy: como puede una chica de 15 años andar con un sujeto de 22 años

Frank: yo no ando con Jeager! (aun)

TORIEL: Y TENEMOS TAMBIEN A LA SEÑORA ROSA VILLASEÑOR, (ABUELA DE PURSUIT) ELLA SERA DOCTORA EN EL INSITUTO

Golden: miren tenemos 2 dulces ancianitas en la escuela

TORIEL: ES TODO POR AHORA...

Undyne: -gritando- periodicoooooooooooooooooo! -avienta los periodicos por toda la escuela-

Todos: si! el periódico...

 **Periodico escolar ETCB**

 **SECCION DE CHISMES:**

 **Llegaran nuevos guardias nocturnos y diurnos para la vigilancia del instituto ebott-**

Sans: eso ya lo sabiamos

 **Fuentes anónimas dicen que Sam puso petardos en la cama de foxy, freddy, springtrap y de bonnie sin que se dieran cuenta-**

Foxy, Freddy, Spring y Bonnie: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

 **Fuentes desconocidas dicen, que puppet es bruja 100 porciento no fake-**

Puppet: idiotas!

 **Fuentes desconocidas dicen que springtrap es gay con geografia-**

Spring: porque no inventan de una vez que Foxy sabe volar!

Foxy: se volar?

 **Fuentes anonimas dicen que Freddy le gusta toy freddy y hay pruebas de eso 100 por 100 real no fake**

Freddy: mentira!

Toy Freddy: alejate de mi oso!

 **Habra nuevos tipos de castigos, ahora a base de cinturones.**

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

 **A Wendy le atrae Jade y viceversa.**

Wendy y Jade: -sonrojadas- aaaaaaaaaah!

 **La comida de la cafeteria que da doña Monchis es muy buena y barata**

Doña Monchis: -leyendo con dificultad- quien metió la pata?

 **Goku ha llegado y se fue.**

Todos: Whaaaaaaaaat!

 **Will esta cavando una red de tuneles para transporte de mercancias.**

Pursuit: eso puede servirme a mi tambien

 **La mariguana es legal en Mexico.**

Golden: ta juerte la leshuga!

 **Samantha tiene un trasero espectacular (foto del trasero de Samantha cuando le toma foto Luke)**

Samantha: -roja a mas no poder- aaaaaaaaaah Luke!

 **La nueva subdirectora esta preparando el nivel de chanclas de metal.**

Todos: nooooooooooooooooooo!

 **A Fayder le rugen las tripas cada vez que papyrus y sans pasan cerca de el y he aqui un caso sombrio "fuentes indican que estuvo en la dimension de marvel zombies y probablemente le este dando ganas de comerse a todos en el instituto"**

Sans: -bosteza- no me importa... es que soy zuculento hasta los huesos

Fayder: -sorprendido- hey yo no me he comido a nadie... Bueno solo a ... Espera quien sabe que estuve alli en primer lugar

 **La misma fuente aclama que actualmente esta libre de compromisos y busca a una madre para sus hijas**

Todos: jajaja

Fayder: Eso no es...

Pequeñas: Maaa...?

Fayder: Ok lo admito

 **Las misma fuente dicen que no tiene voz ni voto cuando sus hijas quieren algo**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Nueva sección de aclaraciones.**

 **Aclaraciones de Lucius...** _Ya termine UNDERTALE Citlali, para tu información y la de Chara._

Citlali: tenias que andar de llorona

Lucius: Foxy y Mangle dejen de tocarme!

Mangle: pero si apenas y nos acercamos

 _Lucius: no me gusta que me toquen por un trauma del pasado, así que les ruego no me toquen o ahora mi reacción sería más violenta y noe agradaría golpearlos._

 _-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_ _/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

 **Sección** **de Confesiones:**

 **Confesion de Citlali:** Cometí el crimen de robar una manzana de la cafetería, y sobre Ale, no mentí con lo del shippeo y tampoco de que es plurilingüe en español mexicano, castellano ( de España ), inglés, italiano y rumano, pero ella no quería ponerlo por no parecer cotilla o "chismosa" como ella me dijó, pero a mi me da por tomar por saco y decirlo, se lo merece.

Lucius: aaaaaaaay Citlali!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

AMLC21: JEJE Fayder, vigila mejor a tus hijas, mira han llegado conmigo... como estas pequeña zorua!, vamos de paseo por la escuela pequeñas

CLARI: ES HORA DEL DESAYUNO, VAYAN A LA CAFETERIA Y LUEGO A CLASES

Todos: siiiiii!

 **Continuara...**


	10. Cap 7 Empecemos evaluaciones!

**Chicos, antes que nada, HOWDY HUMANOS tengo un aviso importante que hacer, VOY A MORIR... Jaja! mentira!**

 **Bueno lamento mucho lo que voy a anunciar pero estoy teniendo unos problemas personales e incluso de salud, por lo que voy a aligerar mi carga de estrés durante una o dos semanas... Esto significa que probablemente para la próxima semana no escriba ni entrevistas ni Instituto Ebott, que son los que siempre son mas largos y a los que debo poner atención especial por aquello de los personajes de cada quien, creo que puedo seguir actualizando fics cortos como El rancho malon y La edad no importa 2da temp. Tratare de hacer las entrevistas, pero no seran tan largas como las normales, igual con este fic.**

 **Tambien quiero pedir una gran disculpa a los chicos del elenco de la serie por haberlos presionado, ya que tampoco podre avanzar mucho en la serie, (ademas Ximena olvido su cuaderno donde había algunos de los dibujos con un compañero de clases y no sabemos cuando lo tendrá de vuelta). Pero al menos ya tenemos los audios y tengo la conversación de algunas escenas ya listas.**

 **Sobre los problemas... bueno tal vez no importe, pero principalmente la escuela se esta volviendo terriblemente pesada, y por unos problemas de documentos corro peligro de que me saquen de la escuela y por eso debo arreglar esos asuntos en estas 2 semanas.**

 **Gracias por su atención!**

 **Cap 7 Empecemos evaluaciones!**

Habían pasado ya varias semanas, todo se estaba equilibrando en el instituto, Clari ya había empezado a atacar con las chanclas metálicas, pero no era muy frecuente, ya que todos se empezaban a acostumbrar a comportarse de forma decente

Y en clase de informática con el grupo de Preparatoria...

AMLC21: -UTILIZANDO UN PROYECTOR PARA DAR SU CLASE- Y ESTO CHICOS ES COMO CREAR GRÁFICAS EN EXCEL Y FUNCIONES BÁSICAS

Bonbon: -levanta la mano-

AMLC21: QUE PASA BONBON?

Bonbon: como se hacia la suma?

AMLC21: -AAAAH... (POR DIOS QUE HE HECHO MAL)... MIRA BONBON LA SUMA ES MUY FÁCIL, ES TAN SIMPLE COMO UTILIZAR EL BOTÓN QUE ESTA AQUÍ -LO SEÑALA EN SU PANTALLA DEL PROYECTOR- LO VES?

Bonbon: pero... iré hasta tu computadora a presionarlo

Todos: jajajaja!

Spring: -rojo de vergüenza- déjenla en paz! oye yo te ayudo querida... (no puedo creer que mi novia no sepa ni computación básica)

AMLC21: BIEN CHICOS ME MANDAN SUS GRÁFICAS Y HOJAS DE FUNCIONES A MI CORREO ELECTRÓNICO DE TAREA... Y BUENO, QUIERO DARLES UN AVISO IMPORTANTE, DENTRO DE 2 SEMANAS SERÁN LAS EVALUACIONES DEL PRIMER BLOQUE

Todos: tan pronto!

Spring: je! a mi no me preocupa, es mas yo estoy listo

Freddy: pues no voy tan mal en informática, y aunque no soy un experto en matemáticas, se que puedo aprobar

Drake: profa! y que pasa si no mandamos la tarea?

AMLC21: ENTONCES DEJARAS TODA TU CALIFICACIÓN DEPENDIENDO DEL EXAMEN

Drake: ah bien, pues no me preocupa, creo que puedo aprobar

AMLC21: SPRING! TU COMO ERES MAS AVANZADO Y NO SE VALE QUE ESTÉS COMPLETAMENTE EXENTO, TENDRÁS DE CREARME UN CÓDIGO DE PROGRAMACIÓN PARA HACER GRÁFICAS EN LENGUAJE C

Spring: esta bien jefa

Theory: y las tareas dan puntos extras?

AMLC21: CLARO QUE SI, SI POR EJEMPLO SACAS 9 EN EL EXAMEN Y TIENES TODAS TUS TAREAS SUBES A 10

Foxy: jefa no pensaras reprobarme, verdad?

AMLC21: JEJE, NO TE VOY A REPROBAR... SI SACAS ARRIBA DE 6 EN TU EXAMEN

Foxy: ay no! ayúdame en Matemáticas!

AMLC21: MMM TAL VEZ SI ME CONSIGUES UNA MASTERBALL... -LE LLEGA UN CHANCLASO DE QUIEN SABE DONDE-...

CLARI: NADA DE SOBORNOS! LAS CALIFICACIONES NO SE COMPRAN!

AMLC21: ERA BROMA!... EMM BUENO ZACK FINALIZANDO LA CLASE POR FAVOR APAGAS LAS MAQUINAS, SPRING TU TAMBIÉN

Fabian: dan puntos por ser ayudantes?

AMLC21: NO CLARO QUE NO

Mas tarde en la sala de reunión de profesores...

TORIEL: YA TIENEN SUS EXÁMENES LISTOS?

AMLC21: YA!

CLARI: CLARO QUE SI TORI

Perka: ya están

Charly: emm yo no voy a poner examen

TORIEL: PORQUE!

Charly: evaluare con un trabajo especial sobre las necesidades de la etica en el mundo

Alexander: mi examen sera escalar, solo los que lleguen arriba seran aprobados

AMLC21: OYE, TAMPOCO SE LOS PONGAS TAN DIFICIL COMO EN LAS ENTREVISTAS

Alexander: no sere tan duro esta vez

Pokehidden: yo evaluare con una maqueta! -gritando-

TORIEL: BUENO, EN 2 SEMANAS EMPIEZAN LAS EVALUACIONES, LOS RESULTADOS FINALES LOS NECESITAMOS EN 3 SEMANAS

Todos: siiiiiii!

Katniss: y nosotros que?

TORIEL: LOS PROFESORES DE TALLERES TAMBIEN, PERO OBVIO USTEDES NO HARAN EXAMENES, EVALUEN DE ALGUNA FORMA DIFERENTE

Gordon: yo voy a ponerlos a hacer un gran platillo para evaluarlos

AMLC21: EMM SUPONGO QUE YO NO TENGO QUE HACERLO... CIERTO?

TORIEL: ESTAS EN CLASE DE COCINA, DEBES HACERLO, Y SI REPRUEBAS TENDRÁS QUE TOMAR LA CLASE DE NUEVO EL PROXIMO AÑO, ASI QUE SERA MEJOR QUE EMPIECES A ECHARLE GANAS A ESTA CLASE

AMLC21: SI TORIEL...

Gordon: aqui esta el platillo que van a...

AMLC21: -TRATANDO DE VER QUE ERA...-

TORIEL: NO LO MUESTRES AHORA! ESTA BIEN, BUENO VAYAN TODOS A SU DESCANSO, ES HORA DE COMER

AMLC21: DEMONIOS -SALE CORRIENDO-

Y en la cafeteria...

Frisk: aaaaaah pronto tendremos examenes!

Chara: eso a mi no me preocupa

Med: yo me conformo con un 6

Franco: anímense chicos!

Pursuit: si se puede chicos!

Ximena: yo no puedo reprobar en informatica y matematicas

Samuels: eso es trampa! es porque es hermana de la profesora

Luis: ella nos ha enseñado cosas antes, por eso podemos con las materias

Firemad: escuche que la junta de profesores se trataba de eso

Nicole: en cuanto llegue un profesor de confianza le preguntamos...

AMLC21: -GRITANDO- FOXY! MANGLE! CORREMOS PELIGRO!

Mangle: que pasa?

AMLC21: TENDREMOS EXAMEN DE COCINA!

Chica: -nerviosa- aaaaaaaaaaaah nooooooooooooo! examen de cocina con Gordon! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Foxy: no pensé que a Chica le preocupara eso, bueno jefa y que haremos nosotros, estaremos fritos!

AMLC21: ESTA NOCHE, HAGAN LO QUE HAGAN SIGANME LA CORRIENTE, NECESITAMOS SABER QUE ES EL PLATILLO QUE VAMOS A PREPARAR PARA EL EXAMEN PARA PONERNOS A ENTRENAR

Chica: voy con ustedes!

Los del orfanato: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Freddy: en serio! pero Chica tu eres una gran cocinera! no necesitas eso

Chica: no permitire que Theory me vuelva a ganar!

AMLC21: COMO QUIERAN, PERO LOS QUE QUIERAN IR CONMIGO NOS VEMOS A LAS 9:59 DE LA NOCHE EN EL PASILLO DE LOS DORMITORIOS, COMO IRAN CONMIGO PODEMOS IR.

Todos: ok!

Milena: yo y Amilcar nos queremos unir a la broma con el estudiante Allan Ferns

Allan: vengan conmigo

AMLC21: NI SE LES OCURRA HACERME LA BROMA A MI... -VOLTEA HACIA ABAJO- HEY PEQUEÑAS! -CARGA A LAS HIJAS DE FAYDER-

Fayder: lo mejor es que no se te ocurra meterte en problemas, como subdirectora debes poner el ejemplo

AMLC21: AHORITA TENGO SITUACION TANTO DE PROFESORA, COMO DE ALUMNA DE COCINA, Y NO PLANEO REPROBAR

Fayder: solo te lo estoy advirtiendo, ya sabes como son Toriel y Clari

AMLC21: YO SE LO QUE HAGO!

Mas tarde...

 _ **Periodico escolar ETCB del dia...**_

 ** _/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_**

 _ **SECCION DE CHISMES:**_

 _ **La broma de Allan Ferns esta cerca, estén alertas profesores...**_

 _ **Se rumorea que la mismísima subdirectora esta planeando algo contra algún profesor**_

 _ **Chica ha dejado su sano gusto por la cocina por algo competitivo contra Theory**_

 _ **Bonbon tuvo un encuentro frente a frente con el profesor Charly y fuentes desconocidas dicen que ella intentó besarlo**_

 _ **Pokehidden espía a las alumnas en clases de deportes para ver como se les mueven los pechos al correr**_

 _ **Luke se jaló el ganso viendo a Springtrap**_

 _ **La profesora Perla no sabe escribir miércoles en ingles (nota recuerden que ella es profesora de INGLES)**_

 _ **Alphys no dió clases de química durante una semana y puso a ver anime a los alumnos**_

 _ **Se encontró a Katniss y Peeta teniendo "Acción" en la sala de maestros**_

 ** _Alice Jeager es guardia también, no alumna_**

 ** _Golden no aguanta una noche mas sin acción_**

 ** _Toy Freddy ha estado tratando de conquistar a Deisy a espaldas de Toy Chica_**

 ** _Un tunel se construye bajo la escuela_**

 ** _/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_**

 _ **ANUNCIOS: (NUEVA SECCIÓN)**_

 _ **Doña Monchis estará vendiendo tamales en la cafetería, deliciosos y accesibles para todos, promoción de**_

 ** _Spring y Zack estan dando tutorías de computación al final de las clases en el laboratorio de cómputo_**

 ** _Fayder busca madre para sus hijas..._**

 ** _Golden busca urgentemente alguien para tener acción, ya que Freddy no encuentra un buen sitio para hacerlo_**

 ** _(No culpen a los escritores del periódico, estas son las notas que llegan para ser noticias.)_**

 ** _/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_** ** _CONFESIONES:_**

 ** _CONFESIONES_ :**

 **Peeta Mellark:**

 ** _Yo confieso que quise matar al mejor amigo de Katniss, (Gale) estaba celoso!_**

 **Chara:**

 ** _Confieso que me estoy cansando de Med, y que si la encuentran muerta un día, fui yo!_**

 **Golden:**

 ** _Quiero acción!_**

 **Chica:**

 ** _Confieso que odio a Theory! nunca le perdonare que me haya ganado en cocina! ademas confieso que aun me gusta Alexander_**

 **Monsterkid:**

 ** _Confieso que no había aparecido porque caí a un... -censurado por el escritor(a) del periódico-... -editado- estuve enfermo_**

 ** _/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_**

 ** _FRASES INSPIRADORAS: (NUEVA SECCIÓN)_**

 ** _En este mundo es matar o morir... (Flowey the Flower)_**

 ** _Un amigo es un enemigo que aun no te ataca... (Skipper, mejor conocido como el pinguino un clásico)_**

 ** _Keep Calm and baila la canción de 17 años... (Bonnie)_**

 ** _NO ME TOQUES... (Lucius)_**

 ** _/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_**

 ** _Continuara..._**


	11. AVISO

**Howdy humanos!**

 **Sigo viva! XD gracias por su paciencia, por este fin de semana aun no podre hacer nada de fics, tengo tarea de todo, pero prometo que para la proxima semana volvere**

 **Gracias a los seguidores, y a Ana por sus consejos XD, el único que actualizare sera el final de las vacaciones en el rancho porque ese cap ya lo tenia casi listo.**

 **En el fic de las entrevistas... recuerden que Bonnie y Freddy haran un casting para que Bonnie salga con alguna chica... rayos ya dije lo que pasaria en la siguiente entrevista... SPOILER... bueno y en el Instituto Ebott... las cosas se complican para todo mundo, a Theory se le sube la autoridad a la cabeza, y a Chica se le sube el odio... Y claro, mas chismes...**

 **LUCIUS tus links no puedo verlos XD recuerda que no puedes subir links de paginas en fanfiction, mejor dime como buscar el comic traducido o algo asi, como tu lo hayas encontrado...**

 **Dejenme pensar en que otro aviso... ah si... el Haloween se acerca... solo eso tengo que decir... bueno Hasta pronto humanos!**


	12. Cap 8 El instituto se divide

**HOLA MUNDO! he vuelto, hay que ponerse al corriente con los fics, asi que hoy toca Insti.. Gracias a todos los seguidores que tuvieron paciencia y me apoyaron, ahora continuemos con esto...**

 **PD: este cap fue hecho con ayuda de TheoryCesar. Asi que si se les hace demasiado largo no me echen toda la culpa XD**

 **Cap 8 El instituto se divide**

Cesar lee el periodico y se enoja bastante con Chica...

Cesar: (jeje asi que es lo que piensas Chica... pues yo te enseñare...)...

Por la noche...

Foxy: que haremos entonces jefa?

AMLC21: USTEDES SOLO SIGANME LA CORRIENTE, DONDE ESTÁN CHICA Y MANGLE?

Mangle: llegamos!

AMLC21: EMM... CHICA PORQUE VIENES...

Chica: -con vestimenta negra y con un pasamontañas negro- no quiero que me descubran

Foxy: jajajajajajaja! en serio Chica! jajajajajaj el pollo se pasó de rostizado, no creen

Mangle: jajajajaja! es pollo al carbon!

Chica: -molesta- ya callense!

AMLC21: BUENO, INTENTEMOS ENTRAR A LA HABITACION DE GORDON, VAMOS!

Mientras tanto en otro lugar...

Toy Freddy: -pensativo y hablando con su conciencia- (vamos tu puedes, ve a hablar con ella... pero esta mal, que hay de Toy Chica... pero ella casi ya no me presta atencion... Deisy es hermosa y tenemos gustos similares... aaaaaaaah que voy a hacer)...

Allen: oye! tu, has visto a la sub o "la Jefa como ustedes le dicen"

Toy Freddy: emm se fue con los zorros no se a donde, pero no deben estar lejos

Allen: gracias -va a buscarlos-

Toy Freddy: -ve a Deisy- aaaaaaaah emm ho...hola Deisy!

Deisy: hola! -responde con amabilidad-

Toy Freddy: -nervioso- emm yo se que tu sabes que tengo novia pero... emm tengo que decirtelo... la verdad me gustas mucho!

Deisy: -sorprendida- aaaah emm... Toy Freddy...

Alexis: Deisy? que haces aqui, ya casi es hora de entrar y los prefectos rondaran los pasillos, debemos entrar

Deisy: emm si... adios

Toy Freddy: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! pero... pero... mi... mi respuesta?

Y con AMLC21 y Allen...

Allan: -por fin los encuentra- aunque no me guste mucho la idea de robar la receta, ayudare un poco. Veran la broma se tratara de reunir de alguna forma a todo los profesores en un mismo lugar, ya ahi primero les arrojaremos huevo con harina y despues les dejare una "bomba de olor" que he estado haciendo desde antes del curso. Mientras eso pasa y se van a limpiar, ustedes podran cumplir el objetivo; siempre y cuando compartan beneficios claro.

AMLC21: DE ACUERDO! TIENES UN PUNTO EN MIS MATERIAS, Y CLARO COMPARTIREMOS LA RECETA, ORALE, YA ESCUCHARON, ALLEN DARA LA SEÑAL Y NOSOTROS CUATRO VAMOS A LA HABITACION DE GORDON

Foxy y Mangle: si capitana!

Chica: hare todo lo posible por ganar

AMLC21: EMM OYE, PERO NO ES COMPETENCIA, NOSOTROS LO QUEREMOS PORQUE SOMOS TERRIBLES EN COCINA, PERO TU, ESO DE COMPETIR CONTRA CESAR NO ES CORRECTO

Chica: al demonio ser correcto! ya no puedo estar asi todo el tiempo, ahora vamos a robar la estupida receta!

AMLC21: OK... NO TE ESPONJES... JEJE

Foxy: pues esponjada ya esta!

Chica: aaaaaaaaah Callate Foxy!

Allen hizo lo suyo, pero no contaban que los prefectos ya estaban listos para cumplir sus labores, Sans y Cesar M atraparon a Allen

Cesar M: tendras que acompañarme a la direccion

Mientras...

Sans: -aparece frente a AMLC21 y los demas- a donde van?

AMLC21: EMM VAMOS... VOY A CASTIGAR A ESTOS 3

Foxy: queeeeeeeeee!

Sans: jejeje creo que no...

AMLC21: OH VAMOS SANS, ES QUE... TU NO SABES LO QUE ES SER ESTUDIANTE, Y ADEMAS IMAGINATE SER PROFESORA Y TAMBIEN ESTUDIANTE, NO ES FACIL

Sans: lo siento, pero prometi a Tori que le avisaria de todo lo que pasara, ademas hay camaras

AMLC21: pero se supone que no deberian estar en funcionamiento

Luego de eso...

TORIEL: NO PUEDO CREERLO!, POR HOY NO PODEMOS ARREGLAR NADA, POR FAVOR TODOS VALLANSE A SUS DORMITORIOS, TU TAMBIEN AMLC21

Al día siguiente...

En la mañana, dormitorio de hombres…

Cesar: -con un aura oscura- Veamos quien es el mejor, Chica –cepillándose los dientes-

Alexis: -se levanta- Buenos días Ces…

Cesar: No estoy de humor.

Foxy: -se despierta- Cállense.

Bonnie: Si cállense.

Cesar: -saca una guitarra española clásica de su equipaje y se pone a tocarla-

Bonnie: -reacciona instantáneamente ante el sonido de la guitarra- Eso es una guitarra española?!

Cesar: Propiedad mía, solo la puedo usar yo –voz macabra- tócala y te arranco los dedos!

Ante la voz se despiertan todos.

Freddy: Dios! Dejen dormir!

Spring: Por que mi boca esta pegajosa?

Luke: Jejeje.

Pursuit: Buenos días.

Franco: FOXYYYYYYY! –lo abraza-

Foxy: Oye, calma.

Franco: Quiero que estemos listos antes de que Sans venga.

Cesar: -furioso sin razon- Todos! Fila en frente de mi!

BBoy: Cesar, que te traes?

Cesar: He dicho –voz macabra- fila en frente de mi!

Todos: -asustados- Ok! –hacen la fila-

Cesar: Haber señoritas, ya estoy cansado de que me traten como un alumno mas, quiero que me traten con respeto!

Spring: No exageres –recibe una bofetada por parte de Cesar- Ey!

Cesar: No me vuelvas a dirigir asi la palabra, a suelo y dame 100!

Spring: Que?! No!

Cesar. Al suelo –le agarra de las orejas- Y dame cien! –lo tira al suelo-

Todos: Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Cesar: Estan muy flojos ahorita! Cuando acabe el ciclo, serán los mejores!

Franco: -levanta la mano-

Cesar: Hable Avendaño!

Franco: Se permiten abrazos?

Cesar: Si, pero solo si tus compañeros cumplen bien mis ordenes.

Pursuit: -levanta la mano-

Cesar: Mendez!

Pursuit: Que haremos ahora?

Cesar: Vistanse –se asoma por la ventana, esta lloviendo- es un buen dia para ejercitar.

Foxy. Pero esta lloviendo!

Cesar: Exacto, señoritas! Tienen cinco minutos vístanse!

Con las chicas…

Chica: Theory no me ganara, Theory no me ganara, Theory…

Mangle: Chica ya cállate!

Lucius: Quien me toco!

Toy Chica: -durmiendo-

Deisy: -pensando en la declaracion de Toy Freddy-

Jade: Oigan… ya es hora?

Tocan la puerta… Chica va a abrir.

Linda: Hola, soy Linda.

Chica: Que narcisista.

Linda: Oye ese es mi nombre!

Chica: Ups, perdón.

Linda: No te… -escucha pasos- Y eso?

Chica: -igual los escucha- Que es eso?

Todas las chicas se asomas.

Cesar: -trotando en la lluvia al frente de todos los hombre- Dignidad y atención!

Hombres: –detrás de Cesar trotando- Dignidad y atención!

Cesar: El Insti Ebott es lo mejor!

Hombres: El Insti Ebott es lo mejor!

Chara: Que están haciendo esos idiotas?

Puppet: Quien sabe, pero parece que Theory va al mando.

Chica: -escalofrio- Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Wendy: Miren su cara, jamas lo habia visto tan molesto.

Milena: Parece un militar.

Med: Es raro el tipo.

Mangle: Ya me dio hambre.

Linda: Ok… esto es extraño de mi creador.

Mujeres: Tu creador!

Linda: Si, el me acaba de crear hace poco, pero se un poco mas sobre el.

Golden: No aguanto otro día mas sin acción! –se jala a Jade- ven conmigo.

Jade: Aiuuuuuuuuuudaaaaaa!

Undyne: niñas! junta en el auditorio! ahora!

Y en el auditorio...

TORIEL: -CON CARA SERIA- TENGO VARIOS AVISOS QUE DARLES... PRIMERO RECIBIR A NUEVOS ESTUDIANTES Y PERSONAL, PRIMERO A LOS ESTUDIANTES NUEVOS, PARA PREPARATORIA, HANK Y HANK GENOCIDE Y TAMBIEN A UNA NUEVA CHICA FURRY LINDA, TAMBIEN TENEMOS A ANGEL BULGY Y A JOTE PARA LA SECUNDARIA

Chica: ah ella, la tal Linda!

TORIEL: TAMBIEN LES PRESENTO A LA NUEVA PREFECTA GISELL

Giz: hola chicos soy Gisell pero pueden llamarme Giz... la actriz... jeje jejejejee

Sans: jejeje me agrada su actitud, oye soy el jefe de Prefectos Sans Huesos Sexys

Giz: -sonrojada- aaaaaah mmmucho gusto Sans...

Golden: uy, para mi que Sans encontró pareja

Papyrus: herrrrrrrrrrrrrrrmano! hoy iras conmigo a hacer unos puzzles

Sans: lo siento hermano, tengo que enseñarle el lugar a la señorita

Todos: jajajaja nuevo ship!

TORIEL: -SERIA- BUENO BASTA, SIGAMOS, TAMBIÉN TENEMOS A ANA _(TE INCLUI POR TUS CONSEJOS XD, TU PERSONAJE SERA UTIL PARA EL INSTITUTO)_ LA APRENDIZ DOÑA ROSITA (ABUELA DE PURSUIT), ESTARA AYUDANDO EN ENFERMERIA

CLARI: Y POR ULTIMO A 2 NUEVOS PROFESORES DE LENGUA PRACTICA (RAP) ELLOS SON ZARCORT Y KRONNO ZOMBER

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Bonnie: Zarcort! sera nuestro profesor... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Bonbon: aaaaaaaaaaaaaah que emocion! estoy tan feliz

Spring: -aun asqueado por un mal sabor de boca- oye porque te alegras tanto!

TORIEL: Y TENGO UN ULTIMO ANUNCIO QUE DAR, DEBIDO A UNA SERIE DE PROBLEMAS QUE HEMOS TENIDO... ARELI MARISOL LOZANO CASTRO, MATRICULA DE PROFESOR 2102...

AMLC21: QUE PASA!

TORIEL: SE TE QUITARA EL PUESTO COMO SUBDIRECTORA, SOLO SERAS PROFESORA DE MATEMATICAS Y DE INFORMATICA

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Foxy: ay no! que vamos a hacer ahora que no tenemos ningun directivo de nuestra parte

Freddy: pero porque!

AMLC21: PERO TORIEL! LAS REGLAS SE ESTÁN EXAGERANDO

TORIEL: QUE HACÍAS METIENDO EN PROBLEMAS A LOS ESTUDIANTES, ADEMAS SABES QUE METERSE A LAS HABITACIONES DE LOS DEMÁS PROFESORES ESTA PROHIBIDO, Y ESO ES MAS GRAVE CUANDO LO HACE UN SUBDIRECTOR, ASÍ QUE ME VEO OBLIGADA A TOMAR MEDIDAS

AMLC21: DE ACUERDO...

TORIEL: DAME TU GAFETE, LO SIENTO MUCHO, PERO SI DEMUESTRAS MADUREZ PODRAS VOLVER A TU PUESTO

AMLC21: -entrega el gafete- de acuerdo (recuerden que solo los directivos hablan en mayusculas)

Mangle: que haremos ahora

Foxy: no lo se, ademas debo contarte algo Mangle, Theory esta muy raro...

Mientras...

Lucius: -se acerca Jade- hola Jade, quería decir que no tengo nada en contra de gays y lesbianas, digo, mi hermano es gay, pero te ruego, no me toques, tal vez podríamos ser amigas algún día.

Jade: claro Lucius! siento haberte tocado, no sabia que te molestaba tanto

Citlali: -molesta- ¡ya déjate de dramas, Ale, no seas exagerada!

Lucius: -molesta- ¡bien sabes tu por que no me gusta que me toquen, creí que lo entendías!

Citlali: ¡pero ahora le dices a Jade que si no te toca será tu amiga!, ¡pero dime, pargela! ¡¿que sentido tiene eso?! ¡Me cago en quien te metió esa idea a la cabeza, GIGOLO!

Lucius: ¡y te dices mi amiga llamándome prostituto!, ¡ni siquiera prostituta mujer, me dices PROSTITUTO! ¡Ya no quiero ser tu amiga! -se hace bolita en el suelo y llora- ¡hasta Bonbon me respetaba más que tu!

Bonbon: pero yo siempre te he respetado

Después de salir del auditorio, el periódico escolar es repartido...

 **Periodico del instituto Ebott...**

 **Sección de Chismes...**

 _ **-Luke le ha dado oral a Spring mientras dormia.**_

 _ **-Chica le ha faltado el respeto a Cesar en muchas ocasiones, pero el se ha aguantado, pero parece que esta llegando a su limite.**_

 _ **-Linda sabe volar y es super bella para cualquiera.**_

 _ **-Freddy se la jala pensando en como lo tendrían sexo los furrys.**_

 _ **-Mangle ya esta cocinando mas mejor.**_

 _ **-Jade se pica su zona especial pensando en Wendy.**_

 _ **-Doña Monchis y Rosa Villaseñor son las mas queridas del insti.**_

 ** _-Samantha esta desnuda cuando esta en el cuarto, pero siempre anda en su cama._**

 ** _-Toriel siente algo por el prefecto Cesar M_**

 ** _-Luke se jala el ganso con dos perros follando en la calle_**

 _ **\- Zet dirá una forma de pasar entre los dormitorios a cambio de una módica donación**_

 _ **\- La situación del instituto se esta saliendo de control, todo el mundo quiere dirigir pero no parece haber un orden**_

 _ **-Y la verdadera pregunta es... donde esta McQueen?**_

 **Anuncios:**

 _ **Firemad esta organizando una competencia de bromas, para participar inscribanse con Firemad y escriban su broma o chiste. Los premios los decide Firemad.**_

 **Confesiones:**

 ** _Confesion de Pursuit:_**

 ** _Esta es una confesión muy personal y si me odiaran por esto pero todas las noches me estado escapando de la habitacion pero no me pueden tocar por que no tienen las pruebas necesarias, asi que profes y prefectos escuchenme bien, nunca me atraparan ni con sus camaras ni sus guardias pueden conmigo y si me vigilan desaparecere si quieren salir en la noche busquenme yo tengo varios metodos asi que directora subdirectoras y profes cuidense que tarde o temprano yo sere quien perseguire_**

 ** _Confesion de Jade:_**

 ** _Ok, esto es algo difícil de decir ya que estoy revelando algo que nunca pensé en decirlo... SI, ME GUSTA WENDY, OK?_**

 **Frases:**

 _ **-A MI ME PUEDEN PERSEGUIR CON TODO PERO ATRAPARME ES OTRO ROLLO (Pursuit)**_

 _ **-Algun dia este mundo quedara atrás, asi que vive una vida que recuerdes (Avicii)**_

 _ **-Vamoh a calmarnoh (el bananero)**_

 _ **-Te falta glamour cariño (MTT)**_

 _ **-La edad no importa (eso es un fic XD)**_

Spring: -corre a vomitar-

Mangle: oiste, ya cocino mejor!

TORIEL: -SONROJADA- RAPIDO, VAYAN A TOMAR SU DESAYUNO Y VAYAN A CLASES (DEMONIOS QUIEN ESCRIBE TALES CHISMES)

Wendy: emm Jade... -se sonroja- enonces, todos esos chismes... eran verdad?

Jade: -mas roja aun- sssi -espera una negacion o una burla de Wendy-

Wendy: -la abraza- no te preocupes, creo que yo siento lo mismo

Todos: que bonito!

Bonnie: oigan chicos, necesitamos hablar, el instituto se esta poniendo feo

Spring: -regresa- Cesar se esta poniendo muy pesado, no sabemos que le pasa

Bonbon: el no era asi

Spring: no lo defiendas, ademas que el te ha insultado mucho tambien

Chica: esto no puede quedarse asi, ademas la situacion empeora, ahora solo estan al mando Toriel y Clari y nos quitaron a la jefa del puesto, eso significa que perdemos territorio

Katniss: les dije... la guerra se aproxima

Freddy: mmm... jefa, esto no esta bien, a Cesar se le esta subiendo la fama a la cabeza, o algo asi, tiene a muchos seguidores de su parte y ademas es hijo de la subdirectora Clari y el prefecto Cesar M, tenemos que hacer algo

AMLC21: hare un aviso de ultima hora, chicos, el insitituto se va a dividir en los grupos LIBERALES Y CONSERVADORES

Bonbon: y quienes somos nosotros

AMLC21: Los liberales claro esta, nos vemos a las 5 en la biblioteca chicos, armaremos nuestro grupo, el instituto estara en una guerra pacifista

Frisk: alguien dijo pacifista

AMLC21: te esperamos en la biblioteca a las 5...

 **Continuara...**

 **Hare un anuncio después de este capitulo, para que elijan sus bandos...**


	13. Elijan su bando

**Bandos del Instituto**

 **El instituto se ha divido en 2 bandos, los LIBERALES Y CONSERVADORES... (eso me suena a las clases de historia, pero en fin)**

 **LOS CONSERVADORES...**

 **El bando de los directivos actuales y Cesar con su grupo de Ocs, a favor del seguimiento riguroso de las reglas en el instituto.**

 **Objetivo del bando, hacer el instituto mejor preparado y mejor disciplinado. Theory se ha convertido en jefe del grupo estudiantil.**

 **LOS LIBERALES...**

 **El Bando de AMLC21 ex Subdirectora y sus chicos del orfanato, en contra de el abuso del poder.**

 **Objetivo del Bando, hacer un instituto mas divertido, menos estricto, buscando un instituto libre, para que los alumnos de verdad tengan un gusto por el estudio.**

 **Ahora decidan el bando donde quieren estar, en sus reviews digan ustedes y sus ocs a que bando van a ir, y tambien si quieren participar en el concurso de bromas dejen su review con sus chistes.**


	14. Aviso para todos

**Aviso:**

 **A ver Chicos, algunos piensan que al participar en las entrevistas y en el instituto me estan dando mayor trabajo y presion y no es verdad, a mi me agrada que comenten y estoy encantada en que se contesten sus preguntas, solo les estoy haciendo un pequeño recordatorio para que no se desesperen cuando no actualizo, pero me encanta que me envien reviews y me pregunten y participen.**

 **Ver sus reviews con sus ocurrencias y preguntas me dan alegria y no quiero que dejen de participar**

 **Si, claro que tengo cosas que hacer por la uni, pero mi diversion y distraccion principal es escribir fics, si no fuera por esto, en realidad me sentiria muchisimo mas estresada, asi que participen por favor.**

 **:)**

 **Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrracias!**


	15. Cap 9 Los bandos del instituto

**Primero un avisito para todos, casi no he actualizado por los especiales, el de Halloween ya lo subí, para la proxima semana... bueno... luego ven que pasa la siguiente semana, y en el mismo mes de noviembre hay otra situacion. Es por eso que casi no he actualizado.**

 **Y segundo, no se preocupen por la cantidad de participaciones que tengan, me agrada que dejen sus reviews...**

 **Foxy: a quien engañas, solo quieres muchos reviews porque quieres ganar territorio en fanfiction**

 **AMLC21: QUE MENTIRA... BUENO REALMENTE SI... JEJEJEJE**

 **Mangle: y los churros?**

 **AMLC21:...?...?...?**

 **Cap 9 Los bandos del Instituto**

En el capitulo anterior, AMLC21 perdio su puesto de subdirectora, quedando solo como profesora de Informatica y Matematicas, y Theory se puso muy autoritario con los chicos... A partir de ahi la situacion en el instituto ha cambiado mucho...

Se han formado 2 Bandos originales y un bando extra formado por Alexander...

Bando conservador... Formado por Toriel, Clari, Cesar M, Theory Cesar, y los furrys y amigos de Theory, y todo aquel al que quiere orden y disciplina estricta en el instituto

Bando Liberal... Formado por AMLC21, Los chicos del orfanato y algunos otros alumnos y uno que otro maestro

Team Liberation... Formado por Alexander y Pursuit y aquellos que realmente no quieren meterse en problemas con ninguno de los dos bandos principales

Por la tarde...

AMLC21: a ver... bando liberal, en la biblioteca a las 5...

Y a las 5...

Freddy: y bien, como vamos con nuestra guerra pacifista?

AMLC21: PUES... NO PASA NADA

Chara: porque no vamos a matar a todos de una vez!

Frisk: pero Chara es nuestra madre!

Asriel: -nervioso- emm no se que diría mi mamá al vernos en el bando contrario

Toy Chica: no dira nada, dudo que ella tome mucho en cuenta de que esta en un bando, los unicos locos que creemos que estamos en guerra somos nosotros

Foxy: pues Theory no piensa lo mismo, el nos trata como si estuvieramos en el ejercito

Chica: aaaaah tenemos que ponerlo en su lugar

AMLC21: bien, TheoryCesar es de quien queria hablarles, el... bueno... no me parece que sea una amenaza, la verdad yo lo veo que se comporta como siempre en las clases, pero por lo que ustedes dicen, estando en su habitacion se comienza a comportar extraño

Bonnie: Toy Freddy esta resfriado desde el dia que nos sacó bajo la lluvia

Mientras tanto en la enfermería...

Toy Freddy: aaaaaaah...achuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Ana: Doña Rosita te dejó este medicamento, y ademas con esta crema especial te vas a mejorar pronto

Toy Freddy: muchas gracias Anita... aaaaachuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! -sale de la enfermería y se encuentra en el pasillo a Deisy

Deisy: (ay no... es Toy Freddy...)

Toy Freddy: -nervioso- emm hohola! emm yo se que ahora estamos divididos pero... aun no me das la respuesta a lo que te pregunté

Deisy: lamento decepcionarte, pero mi respuesta es no, lo siento mucho -se va-

Toy Freddy: -triste- lo supuse -va a la biblioteca-

AMLC21: Toy Freddy, llegas tarde!

Toy Freddy: -triste- lo siento jefa

Freddy: te pasa algo?

Toy Freddy: no es nada

Toy Chica: que te traes!

Toy Freddy: no te preocupes Toy chica, todo esta bien

Toy Chica: seguro?

Toy Freddy: si claro...

AMLC21: Perka! hoy en tu clase de ingles les vas a poner esta cinta a los alumnos -le da una cinta-

Perka: para que es eso?

AMLC21: para que abran los ojos, hay muchos estudiantes que siguen las reglas de Theory y los demas y esto esta creando conflictos con los demas estudiantes

Chara: oigan... donde esta la tarada de Med...

Puppet: emm -les muestra la bola de cristal-

Freddy: la muy traidora esta con los conservadores!

AMLC21: dejenla, ya saben como es de indecisa

Chica: y que hay del examen de cocina, es mañana

Foxy y Mangle: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

AMLC21: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah el examen de cocina...

Perka: emm por lo que oí podran ponerse en equipos de 3 personas

Foxy: rapido! tenemos que ponernos a aprender algo de cocina pronto

Chica: demonios! y Theory se esta luciendo con Gordon, eso no se vale

AMLC21: oigan, tengo un arma secreta, Foxy, Mangle, acompañenme despues de esta junta

Chica: que haran

AMLC21: nada que te incumba

Mangle: si, tu ya sabes cocinar

Mas tarde...

Mangle: que haremos...

AMLC21: iremos con el Prrrrrrrrrrrimo Charly, el es cocinero

Foxy y Mangle: en serio!

AMLC21: si, ahora vamos a... -pasan por la cafeteria-

Doña Monchis: chicos ya estan los churros

Foxy: churros!

Mangle: anda vamos por churros

AMLC21: ok vamos por churros, pero luego tenemos que ir con Charly

Mangle: jeje mira quien viene... -señala a las pequeñas de Fayder-

AMLC21: jeje vengan con su tia AMLC comamos churros

Minutos despues...

Chica: ese es su gran solucion! comer Churros!

Mangle: estan muy buenos!

Golden: de esta forma nunca vamos a ganarle a los conservadores

Spring: no es por alarmarte, pero no volveras asi a tu puesto jefa

AMLC21: al demonio el puesto, yo solo quiero libertad... y aprobar cocina

Horas despues...

Mangle: Foxy levantate, te dije que no comieras mas churros

Foxy: -tirado por el dolor de estomago- aaaaaaaah no debi comer tantos churros

Spring: yo lo llevo a la enfermería -lo carga-

Mangle: cuídalo mucho, tengo que ir con la jefa para que nos ayuden en lo de la cocina...

Al dia siguiente...

 **Periodico escolar**

 **Chismes:**

 _ **Sans calza del numero 5 1/2**_

 _ **La maestra AMLC21 esta en peligro de reprobar la clase de cocina.**_

 **Chismes de un anonimo...**

 _ **Creeran que solo me voy contra Pera, pero Citlali debe pagar el precio también, un par de chismes:**_

 _ **Citlali se agarra los pechos el la noche pensando en como se sentiría si fuera Bboy quien los agarra.**_

 _ **Citlali lloraba del dolor en los pechotes por traerlos amarrados todo el día cuando fingía ser Pera.**_

 _ **Citlali shippea a Theory con Persuit con tanta energía como a Francesco con McQueen (cars 2) por que apoya el odio-amor que podría haber.**_

 **Anuncios :**

 **Pursuit quiere bajarle los humos a theory y al personal con las nuevas reglas si quieren participar en este peloton ir con migo o responder en review XD solo bromas a los directivos de theory me encargo yo**

 **FRASES INSPIRADORAS:**

 _ **MAINCRA YEA MADAFACAS (rap ratix)**_

 _ **Creo que puedes ser una buena persona si te lo propones, todos pueden... ¡Y yo no necesito ni intentarlo! (El Gran Papyrus)**_

 _ **Solo tu puedes decidir que te gusta y que no te gusta, por lo tanto... ¡Jhonny! ¡dejame con mis ESQUELETICOS gustos! (Gisell)**_

 **Confesiones:**

 _ **Gisell: Estoy realmente preocupada por las cámaras de seguridad ¿van a poner también en los baños?. El periodico escolar se esta haciendo un revoltijo de cosas sin sentido, en opinión de mi hermano**_

TORIEL: -POR UN ALTO PARLANTE- ATENCION TODOS LOS PROFESORES Y ALUMNOS DEL INSTITUTO, PASEN AL AUDITORIO EN SEGUIDA

CLARI: DEJEN EL PERIODICO PARA DESPUES...

Y en el auditorio...

Puppet: -viendo molesta a Citlali- mendiga Citlali conque te gusta mi Bboy!

Gisell: ojala den los anuncios del concurso de chistes

TORIEL: PRIMER AVISO, NUEVOS INTEGRANTES... THOMAS LEWIS PARA PREPARATORIA Y DANIEL ALAN VILLALOBOS COMO PREFECTO

Chica: ay mas ocs de Theory...

CLARI: BIEN, EL SEGUNDO AVISO, LA PROXIMA SEMANA SERA EL CONCURSO DE BROMAS, SANS Y ALGUNOS ALUMNOS YA ESTAN PREPARADOS PARA PARTICIPAR

Sans: jeje estoy SANSIOSO por participar jejeje

Gisell: -sonrojada con solo mirarlo- aaaaaaaaah es tan encantador

Golden: jeje ven a la Gisell, se nota que le gusta Sans

Toy Chica: pero que me dices de Lucius, la muy aprovechada esta enamorada de Spring y de Papyrus

Lucius: -sonrojada- aaaaaaah no digan esas cosas... ademas aqui esta Spring

Spring: -algo sonrojado- no molesten a Lucius

Bonbon: de nuevo defendiendo a Lucius!

Papyrus: alguien invocó al Gran Papyrus

Lucius: -mas roja- aaaaaaaaaaah

Spring: -enojado- oye esqueleto, podrias quitarte, no vemos nada

Lucuis: no seas grosero

Bonnie: uuuuuuuuuuuuuu Spring! jajajaja

Papyrus: alguien deberia enseñarte algo de modales jovencito, por eso... te uniras al escuadron espaguetti, conmigo... "El gran Papyrus"

Spring: ah ni siquiera se puede pelear con el

Foxy: deja al Gran Papyrus

Papyrus: adios chicos

Golden: hey Papyrus! antes de que te vayas, Lucius dice que quiere tener una cita contigo

Lucius: -roja como tomate- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah yo no dije...

Papyrus: nyhe hehe El gran Papyrus es irresistible, lo se... y claro, esta noche una hora antes del toque de queda, no quiero meterme en problemas con Sans

Lucius: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah esta bien... -emocionada- aaaaaaaaah

Mangle: jaja! tienes una cita con Papyrus esta noche

Golden: jeje y todo gracias a mi

Citlali: bien hecho

Spring: -con cara de celos- Golden idiota!

Mas tarde en la cafeteria...

Thomas: -llega y toca una trompeta-

Llega Cesar vestido de militar.

Mangle: Que raro se ve.

Cesar: Alumnos! De pie!

Todos: -se paran-

Cesar: Hoy no hay suplicas de nada! En el receso 10 antes de dar 250 vueltas a la cancha! El que no las cumpla lava el baño de su dormitorio!

Todos: Ay no!

Cesar: The Fox, Trap y The Bunny! Por rezongar denme 200!

Bonnie: Pero si los demas...!

Cesar: 300 por The Bunny! Asi que orale! -se va a la barra-

Spring: Bien hecho Bonnie -se pone a hacer flexiones-

AMLC21: Que le habra pasado?

Frisk: Siento algo en su alma, pero no se que es.

TORIEL: CESAR! QUE CREE QUE HACE!

Chica: Genial, lo castigaran.

Cesar: Volver esta institucion un templo del saber señora! -se pone firme-

TORIEL: (WOW QUE NIÑO MAS DISCIPLINADO, SE NOTA QUE SU PAPA ES CESAR M) SIGA ASI ENTONCES.

Todos: Demonios!

Jade: -con un cinturon le da a Mangle- Sientate derecha.

Mangle: Auch! Ok!

Wendy: (Que raro, cambio de repente)...

Jade: -se acerca a Wendy- ven aqui mi zorrita -le da un beso frances-

Wendy: -parecia olla express- (al menos aun me quiere)...

Alexis: -tira la comida de Foxy a la basura-

Foxy: Oye!

Alexis: -le pone un plato de verduras al vapor- Esto es mejor que esa porqueria que venden esas arañas!

Muffet: Ay ya llego el critico.

Y en la tarde...

Gordon: chicos... es hora de su examen, estan listos...

AMLC21: Mangle, aun recuerdas lo que nos enseñó Charly

Mangle: solo recuerdo los churros

Foxy: estamos perdidos...

Gordon: buenas tardes alumnos, hoy haran su examen de cocina, se juntaran en equipos de 3 personas...

Mangle: jefa no nos abandones

AMLC21: ya que, me quedo con ustedes, nada mejor que 3 fracasos para la cocina juntos en un mismo equipo

Foxy: ese es el espíritu!

Chica: -nerviosa y sudando- aaaaaaaaaaaah ppppero que voy a hacer...

Toy Chica: calmate, solo concentrate en hacer el platillo bien, olvídate de ganarle a Theory, si sigues así puedes reprobar

Chica: noooooooooooooo no me digas eso, no puedo reprobar cocina! noooooooooooooo!

Bonnie: tranquila mi alitas de pollo

Chica: Bonnie quedate conmigo

Bonnie: pero ya me habia puesto de acuerdo con Spring y Bonbon, para estar los 3 conejos juntos

Toy Chica: deja que vaya, yo estare contigo y Toy Freddy tambien

Chica: esta bien.

Gordon: bien... lo que van a hacer como su examen sera...

 **Continura...**


	16. Cap 10 El examen de Cocina y Chistes

**Cap 10 El examen de cocina y competencia de Chistes...**

Todos estaban esperando a que Gordon les dijera el platillo que iban a preparar como examen...

Gordon: bien, y lo que van a preparar para el examen de hoy es... Un pavo horneado relleno de ate de guayaba con salsa de crema agridulce y ensalada de papas cambray, de entrada una crema de elote y de postre crema grulle

Foxy: ya nos cargo el payaso

Mangle: la Puppet o el Bboy?

AMLC21: pero que demonios! muy apenas conozco la crema de elotes y quiere que hagamos todo eso... pero que...

Chica: -suspira- bien no te desesperes... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah no puedo hacer un pavo...

Toy Chica: que te pasa?

Chica: tengo un trauma con el pavo! fue mi primer platillo fallido y desde entonces no he vuelto a cocinar otro

Toy Chica: no sabes hacer pavo!

Chica: -desesperada- nooooooooooooooo

Toy Chica: calmate, solo piensa que es pollo

Chica: no es lo mismo, el tipo de carne es distinta, los tiempos de coccion son diferentes, la carne se prepara distinto, requiere de mas cosas... es horrible!

Toy Chica: tranquilízate, yo te voy a ayudar, Toy Freddy, tu nos ayudas con el postre y con lo demas

Theory: nada mal -se pone a preparar el pavo con su equipo-

Spring: bueno conejo, espero que hayas aprendido algo de Chica para esto

Bonnie: emm pues algo

Bonbon: propongo que sustituyamos la crema de elote por crema de zanahoria

Spring y Bonnie: de acuerdo!

Lucius: y ahora que hacemos?

Citlali: pues lo que podamos

Lucius: que haria el gran Papyrus...

Citlali: deja de pensar en Papyrus

Freddy: bien, pues, yo solo se hacer pizzas, pero intentemos esto

Golden: bien se que podemos, -agarra el pavo y un pepino- mira Luke! -le mete y le saca el pepino al pavo- oh si... el pavo lo disfruta! tiene accion... aaaaaaaaaaaah quiero accion

Luke: creo que hay una forma para hacerlo, pero hay que reunirse con un tal Fabian

Fabian: ssshhhhhhhhh! eso no se debe descubrir

Jade: Wendy y yo tambien sabemos... -se sonroja- emm lo dije o lo pense...

Franco: como piensan que nosotros cocinaremos eso

Pursuit: calla y vamos a intentar

Ximena: pues creo que puedo hacer algo decente al menos

Lalo: pues tendras que poner en practica lo poco que sabes hacer

Luis: a la roña! yo no hare nada

AMLC21: Foxy pasame la mantequilla

Foxy: ok

Mangle: tambien se le pone vino, verdad?

AMLC21: segun lo que yo he visto si, y necesitamos una jeringa para inyectar al pavo

Foxy: pobre pavo

Mangle: este jugo tambien se lo pondremos verdad?

AMLC21: si, emm Charly dijo que para hacer un pure se necesitan papas

Puppet: -desde su mesa- pues es obvio!

Gordon: no hablen con los equipos contrarios

Foxy: aqui estan las papas

Mangle: pero dijeron papas cambray

AMLC21: pues yo no se cual es la diferencia entre esas papas y las papas normales

Mangle: creo que son mas pequeñas

Foxy: orale pues, vamos a echarselas

Mangle: no Foxy, se deben cocer, echalas en agua y ponlas en la estufa

Foxy: esta bien

Mangle: quien se encarga del ate de guayaba

AMLC21: a mi no me gusta mucho la guayaba, oye ya se, echemos las guayabas a cocer junto con las papas, dudo que afecte eso... ademas creo que debe quedar agridulce

Mangle: como hacemos que quede agridulce?

AMLC21: con algo agrio y algo dulce

Foxy: eres una genio...

Mangle: tal vez... usemos miel

AMLC21: si, y mostaza

Foxy: y salsa bbq

El equipo desastre hizo una revoltura de salsas, mostaza, miel y otras cosas mas para cubrir el pavo...

Chica: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Toy Chica: no vamos a avanzar si sigues asi... mira Theory y su equipo ya van a meter el pavo al horno

AMLC21: aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ya se como... esto lo vi con los poeta huevos... "Como preparar la cena de navidad... un pavo al tequila... primero, echele una copita de tequila al pavo... luego usted tomese otras dos..." se toma dos copas de tequila

Mangle: nooooooooooooo! no hagas eso...

Foxy: no te puedes poner borracha ahora

1 hora despues...

Gordon: les queda media hora para que entreguen sus comidas, y digan que les di bastante tiempo

Mangle: jefa reacciona...

AMLC21: -un poco borracha... un poco?- "Esta es una historia de amor... la mas hermosa hueva que existio... se meneaba por el carton... cuando los huevos le querían pasar... un huevo se le arrimo... tiernamente se las pidio... para acariciar sus nal... mas... felices por la eternidad... es una historia de amor, que nunca se olvidara... los huevos siempre se amaran... es una historia de amor que en realidad sucedio... 2 almas para siempre unión..." SALUD...

Foxy: ahora si que nos va a ir mal

Golden: alguien necesita clases con Zarcort

Foxy: anda, mira ya sacamos el pavo del horno...

Mangle: aaah se ve horrible

Foxy: vamos, es lo mejor que hemos hecho hasta ahora, ademas la dichosa salsa agridulce no nos quedo tan mal

Mangle: pero el ate de guayaba no nos quedo y solo le echamos las guayabas cocidas con azucar adentro

AMLC21: miren... no sean exagerados, el pavo es lo principal, y quedo bien, ahora la crema de elote solo es echar una mugre lata de los elotes amarillos con crema en la licuadora y ya... no batallen y el postre... miren no se que hay con el postre pero... echenle huevos... heeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... "venimos a ver al oraculo... por su bien... dejenos entrar... la pitonisa nos espera... no pueden... es su vida, no la nuestra hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Foxy: Puppet ayudanos, con la jefa

Puppet: ahora no puedo, hasta que salgamos de la clase

AMLC21: "venimos a meterte la pitonisa... por el oraculo... !"

Minutos despues...

Gordon: bien... hasta ahora el equipo de Theory ha hecho un excepcional trabajo, y ha sido lo mejor que he probado, aun falta ver los demas... mmm a ver, equipo de Golden, Luke y Freddy

Puppet: el trio de pervertidos

Gordon: -lo mira con algo de preocupacion- emm porque pusieron al pavo de esa forma

Luke: esta representando un pavo teniendo accion

Freddy: esta bien caliente

Golden: el pure representa el semen

Chica: que asquerosos!

Gordon: pues puede ser una presentacion horrible, pero sabe muy bien, tienen 8

Freddy, Golden y Luke: siiiiiiii!

Gordon: pasen Foxy, Mangle y AMLC21...

Mangle: -nerviosa- emmm...

Foxy: emm

AMLC21: que onda! guero! pruebe nuestro magnifico pavo al tequila con guabayas y pure de papitas y el postre... quien hizo el postre

Foxy: yo...

Mangle: esto no puede estar peor...

Gordon: -prueba el pavo- mmm... pues... -se limpia la boca- dejenme ver... -prueba el pure y las guayabas- mmm... puede ser... -prueba el postre- felicidades, han mejorado bastante, y lo digo de verdad, ustedes hubieran hecho algo que ni siquiera es comestible, en cambio, lograron un pavo que puede comerse, no con mucho gusto, pero puede comerse, felicidades, tienen un 7

Foxy, Mangle y AMLC21: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Foxy: aaaaaaaaah debemos estar soñando

Mangle: aprobamos cocina!

AMLC21: por eso les dije, que el pavo al tequila iba a funcionar...

Gordon: ahora el equipo de Chica, Toy Chica y Toy Freddy...

Chica: -tan nerviosa que le temblaban las piernas- aaaaaaaaah

Toy Chica: vamos, esto quedo bien, no te preocupes...

Gordon: mmm... la presentacion esta muy bien... -prueba el pure- excelente... -prueba el ate de guayaba- bastante bien... -prueba el pavo- mmm... puede... que tenga un pequeño detalle con lo agridulce, pero... esta bien... -prueba el postre- perfecto... bien pues tienen 10

Chica: -contenta- de verdad!

Gordon: asi es, pero aun asi, deberias ir con Cesar para que te de unos tips, el cocina excelente

Chica: (todo se derumbo... dentro de mi... dentro de mi...)

Toy Chica: emm Chica...

Chica: -se va- no me hablen...

Puppet: aaaaaaaaaaaaah los zorros me tiraron mi pavo!

Gordon: pero a ti ya te califique, no te preocupes

Bboy: pero es un desperdicio...

Mas tarde...

Juanpx12: Vaya, vaya, tal parece que a Theory está llevando demasiado lejos esto. ¡INACEPTABLE! ¡Hay que detener esta tirania!-se sube en un caballo y empieza a galopar por los corredores.

AllanQue le paso?

Zet: creo que no le gusto que le quitarán el celular sólo porque se puso a jugar un poco en su trabajo.

Gisell: -aparece envuelta en plumas blancas al estilo La leyenda de Zelda: Majora's Mask en la canción de vuelo en frente de Juanpx12-

Juanpx12: vivia la libertad!

Gisell: -guarda su flauta- bien, bien, bien y, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Señor... Juanpx12, ¿que sucede aquí?

Juanpx12: solo quiero libertad, y si estas del lado conservador... pudrete...

Gisell: un momento!

Sans: -aparece con su teletransportacion- a ver jovencito, eres el encargado de ayudar con la limpieza y el desorden, nada de caballos por los corredores, o si no quieres pasar un mal rato... -mira a Gisell- emm... solo estaciona tu caballo fuera y... bien es todo puedes irte

Gisell: -se sonroja- aaaah Hohola Sans!

Sans: hey compañera, estas lista para el concurso?

Gisell: co...como no estarlo...

Sans: pues es hoy en el auditorio

Gisell: ahi estare...

Mas tarde en el auditorio

Sans: listos para los chistes...

Gisell: siiiiiii!

Toriel: emm pues yo debo estar aqui... jeje -ve pasar a Cesar M- Señor... -se sonroja -

Cesar: -con amabilidad y respeto- buena suerte directora -le hace una reverencia-

Toriel: -mas roja que un tomate-

Sans: tan pocos somos en el concurso...

Solo estan Toriel, Sans, Giselle y Puppet obligo a Bboy a participar

Toy Freddy: porque obligaste a Bboy?

Puppet: para que destaque en algo el pobre...

CLARI: BIEN PUES BIENVENIDOS AL PRIMER CONCURSO DE CHISTES, COMO ES EL PRIMERO, VINIERON MUY POCAS PERSONAS, PERO DESPUES DE ESTO, ADIVINEN QUE... HABRA UNA NUEVA SECCION EN EL PERIODICO ESCOLAR DEDICADO A LOS CHISTES

Gisell y Sans: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Papyrus: aaah y cuando pondran una sopa de letras o un buen puzzle

CLARI: BUENO, PUES PORQUE NO... CLARO QUE TAMBIEN HAYA ESAS SECCIONES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO

TORIEL: PRIMERO VOY YO...

Pusieron una puerta para los chistes...

TORIEL: TOC TOC...

Sans: quien es?

TORIEL: JUAN

Sans: juan que?

TORIEL: JUAN... TWO... THREE... FOUR...

Sans: -riendose como loco- jajajajajajajaja eres bastante buena Tori...

Gisell: -algo celosa- emmm sigo yo... me ayudas tambien Sans?

Sans: emm si claro Giz...

Gisell: Toc toc

Sans: ¿quíen es?

Gisell: Justin Bieber

Sans: ¿Justin Bieber? WTF...

Gisell: ¡Oye!, se que mi broma es mala, ¡pero no me digas asi de feo!

Sans: jejeje oye... eres muy buena con eso...

Gisell: -sonrojada- aaaaah gracias... tengo otro... Toc toc

Sans: ¿quíen es?

Gisell: ¡Wooow!

Sans: ¿¡Wooow!?

Gisell: Vamoh a calmarnoh, no nos emocionemos, solo toque la puerta de tu casa.

Sans: jejeje oye... muy bien...

Bboy: emm ahora sigo yo... bien... Que le dice Sans a Toriel cuando se enoja?

Gisell: que?

Bboy: "no te cabrees"

Sans, Toriel y Gisell: jajajjajajaja

Foxy: payaso tenia que ser jejejeje

Mangle: y que paso con la jefa

Puppet: le quite la borrachera, pero ahora tiene un fuerte dolor de cabeza, esta en su habitacion

Sans: bien ahora voy yo... Que son 50 fisicos y 50 quimicos?

Gisell: emm... no se que son?...

Sans: son 100tificos

Todos: jajajajaja!

Gisell: aaaah eres el maestro Sans!

Sans: jejeje soy SANSacional no creen!

CLARI: JAJA, NO HAY DUDA, SANS ES EL GANADOR DEL PRIMER CONCURSO DE BROMAS, PERO RECUERDEN, HAREMOS OTRO, ASI QUE LOS DEMAS, NO SEAN TIMIDOS E INSCIBANSE AL SIGUIENTE CONCURSO...

TORIEL: BUENO HA TERMINADO, REGRESEN PRONTO A SUS DORMITORIOS...

Lucius: aaaaaaaaah hoy es mi cita con Papyrus...

Sans: no tan rapido jovencita, Papyrus me dijo que te avisara que no podra asistir, pero te recompensara, mañana, es fin de semana y pasara todo el dia contigo

Lucius: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii gracias Sans!

Citlali: calmate, no seas tan escandalosa

Al dia siguiente...

 **PERIODICO ESCOLAR DEL INSTITUTO EBOTT.**

 _ **Seccion de Chismes...**_

 _Chisme traducido al español mexicano, con ayuda de Ale, claro;_

 _¿Se han dado cuenta de que Fan camina raro desde ayer? Zack y Fan cayeron en la presión de grupo y ahora Zack descubrió cómo, cuándo y dónde tener acción sin ser descubiertos._

 _ **Seccion de Confesiones...**_

 **Confesión de Zack**

 _Creo que les debo una disculpa por el tema de la acción y eso 7u7, pero ahora los entiendo: ambos lo gozamos, y mucho 7u7..._

 _Por cierto, Spring y Foxy, deberían cambiar sus sabanas, y no hagan caso a las misteriosas manchas, no es por que Fan no aguantara sin venirse durante la acción ni nada parecido, pero no les hagan caso._

 _ **Avisos y Anuncios...**_

 _Fabián sabe dónde y cuándo tener acción sin ser descubiertos, no es que les interese a Golden y Freddy, claro que no._

 _ **Seccion de Salud (nueva seccion)...**_

 _Esta seccion la dirige Ana, la enfermera del Instituto..._

 _Siempre hay que tomar un baño despues de ejercitarse bajo la lluvia (nota, no Deben ejercitarse asi bajo la lluvia)_

 _Si no lo hicieron, estoy más que segura de que van a tener aunque sea un resfriado, deberán tomar un poco de té de limón fresco (el limón, duh) con miel (remedio casero, para no gastar medicina innecesariamente, tu sabes, por la economía o para simplemente no agotar las reservas) para la garaganta, y deberán machacar un poco de menta, hierbabuena, tomillo o perejil (cualquiera de ellas u otras de olores más fuertes) y ponérsela cerca de la nariz para descongestionarla, para, posteriormente, evitar la aparición de flemas e infecciones en la garganta, faringe y/o estómago._

 _Sigue en pie lo de la crema para la relajación muscular o después no van a poder ni moverse por el dolor, o si no, hacer mas actividad física BAJO TECHO y voluntariamente._

 _Theory de # &*$% ¿cómo se le ocurre sacar a los chicos así y alentar una epidemia de resfriados en el instituto? ¿No ve que, según el nuevo sistema (impuesto por su madre y su padre), aun así van a tener que ir a clases los chicos?_

 _ **Frases...**_

 _En la guerra, la único que nos hace iguales, es la muerte (Battlefield 1)_

 _No dejes que aplasten tus sueños... (Anonimo)_

 _Que vas a saber de esfuerzo, si no conoces mi historia... (AMLC21)_

 ** _-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_**

Luke: viste Golden, hay que buscar a Zak para que nos diga como tener accion

Freddy: orale Golden, vamos

Golden: si vamos ya!

Foxy: que frases...

Chica: seguro agarraron a la Jefa borracha aun

Spring: oigan, estoy harto de Theory y sus ocs, no dejan de jodernos la vida

Bonbon: a nosotras tambien nos estan tratando mal las ocs de Theory...

AMLC21: cuando dije eso!

Foxy: borracha!

AMLC21: ah, igual tengo razon, es una Buena frase...

Continuara...


	17. Cap 11 El instituto enemigo

**Cap 11 el Instituto enemigo AMWA**

Ya era fin de semana y todo parecia estar muy tranquilo...

Golden: dejame tocarte Lucius -con su maquillaje en la mano-

Lucius: nooooooooooooooo!

Toy Chica: debes ponerte linda para pasar tu dia con Papyrus, el vendra pronto por ti

Lucius: no me toquen!

Citlali: deja ya tu escandalo...

Tocan la puerta del dormitorio

Chica: quien es?

Sans: soy el prefecto Sans

Chica abre la puerta...

Mangle: -tapada con sus sabanas- yo no hice nada!

Sans: solo venia a decirle a Lucius que mi hermano te espera en la cafeteria

Lucius: aaaaah gracias Sans

Sans: de nada

Lucuis: Tengo una duda, ¿qué opinnas de que vaya a ir a una cita con tu hermano menor, buena o mala?

Sans: mmm... pues me alegra mucho, el se ve contento y siempre ha querido una chica que lo comprenda y muchos amigos, asi que me gustaria verlo feliz

Foxy: buen dia prefecto Sans, puedo hablar con Mangle?

Sans: te buscan zorrita desastrosa

Mangle: yeeeeeeei Foxy! -sale del dormitorio-

Foxy: vamos Mangle tenemos que hablar de algo importante -la agarra del brazo y se la lleva a la biblioteca...

Mangle: pero que pasa?

Foxy: me parecio ver a Cesar empacando sus cosas... no quise acercarme, ya sabes como se pone, pero tenia que avisartelo

Mangle: hay que decirselo a la jefa!...

Una hora mas tarde el periodico escolar fue repartido...

 **Peridico escolar del ITCE...**

 **Chismes:**

 _ **Cesar fue transferido a la Academia Militar Witness Army. La rival del Instituto Tecnológico y Cultural Ebott.**_

 _ **Sus OCs han vuelto a la normalidad. Y fueron reintegrados al grupo.**_

 _ **La AMWA es la escuela rival del ITCE.**_

 _ **El director de esta es un militar muy estricto llamado Blake Dropping.**_

 _ **Toriel odia a ese militar.**_

 _ **Los que entran ahí tienen una educación mejor**_

 _ **Papyrus Pasara el dia con Lucius**_

 _ **Se descubrió a Gisell espiando a Sans**_

 _ **Habrá un intercolegial entre el ITCE y el AMWA dentro de un mes, donde se haran competencias de distintos tipos, entre ellas basketball, tiro con armas de fuego, futbol, tiro con arco, carreras, natacion, cocina, lucha, etc.**_

 **Anuncios:**

 ** _De nuevo, recordandoles que se preparen en sus mejores cualidades para el intercolegial, La directora quiere ganar a toda costa este torneo._**

 **Confesiones...**

 _ **Mensaje de Cesar:**_

 _ **Buenas tardes alumnos, maestros, personal administrativo y docente del ITCE, he decidido hacer el cambio de institución educativa por qué siento que no avanzó en mi educación. A partir de ahora, prepárense para el intercolegial porque no habrá escrúpulos.**_

 _ **Jade confesa:**_

 _ **Me siento muy mal, pero muy mal de haberlos tratado así, Cesar nos obligó amenazandonos con sus poderes, debo decirles que Cesar actúa así ya que la guitarra española que tenía el, tiene el espíritu de un militar.**_

 _ **Luke confiesa:**_  
 _ **No me arrepiento de haberle dado oral ni a Spring, ni a Foxy, ni a Freddy.**_

 _ **Linda confiesa:**_  
 ** _Que mal que se halla ido Cesar, que bien me sentía con el, era amable, lindo, sus ojos cafés como diamantes y su rostro como el de un semental... -se sonroja- Diablos, dame la cámara!_ **

**Seccion Salud**

 _ **La campaña de vacunación anual del Instituto Ebott para personal de la academia y sus población estudiantil en contra del Tétanos se acerca.**_

 _ **Estamos preparadas mi instructora y yo para todo: reforzamos las paredes de la enfermería con un material especial contra-teletrasporte (por Sans, Giselle y Alexander, y otros, que no se si le desagradan en exceso las vacunas y agujas, y pueden teletransportarse), tenemos correas, bozales, guantes para manejo de águilas (muy gruesos, por situaciones con dientes), un detector de armas a la entrada (no vaya a ser que alguien intente salir a balazos de la enfermería) y un algo a lo que me gusta llamarle "sello anti-mágico" (no permite otra magia además de la que configuré YO), y por último, pero no menos importante; paletitas de propóleos (medicina que sabe bien y es discreta) para las personas que se portan correcta y "valientemente" en la vacunación, o bien, chocolatitos para personas con otros gustos (cofcof Chara cofcof).**_

 _ **Oh, y la medicina para: los dos individuos del personal que son esqueletos (Sans y Papyrus) o criaturas con pelaje (Toriel y Asriel), o características especiales (Muffett, los Furrys, Grillby, tambien cuenta,etc) es mágica (magia configurada por mi), por lo tanto, también ustedes serán vacunados; pero de otra forma... Nadie se salva de las vacunas.**_  
 **¡Muajajajajaja!... Son necesarias, ejem...**

 **Frases**

 _ **Odio hacer promesas (Sans)**_

 _ **El que mas presume es el que menos tiene (anonimo)**_

 _ **La mayor parte de la gente confunde la educacion con instruccion (Severo Catalina)**_

TORIEL: -MOLESTA- AAAAAH AHORA RESULTA QUE NO SOMOS UNA INSTITUCION LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BUENA PARA EL JOVEN THEORY, PERO ESTO ES CULPA DE LOS PROFESORES!

CLARI: TORI, SOLO DEJAME DECIRTE QUE

TORIEL: EXCEPTO POR TI, YO SE QUE TU SI HACES UN GRAN TRABAJO, PERO MUCHOS PROFESORES MAS SON MUY FLOJOS

Foxy: aaaaaaaaaah estupido Luke!

AMLC21: nooooooooooooooo vacunacion noooooooooooooooooooo!

Charly: no quiero ir a la enfermería!

AMLC21: Debemos huir!

Perka: pero somos los profesores

Chica: ahora me arrepiento de que Theory se haya ido y no haber terminado nuestra pelea

Mas tarde...

AMLC21: Oye, se me hace extraño que Theory se halla cambiado de escuela sin razón, es... raro, pero tu, y el resto de sus OCs siguen aquí.

Linda: Si, lo se, es raro, oye, no has visto a Jade o a Wendy en algún lugar?

AMLC21: No... pero si se lo que creo que están haciendo.

Linda: -abre la puerta de su dormitorio- Lo se pero... -al ver adentro estaban Jade y Wendy teniendo acción con un consolador en una cama-

Jade: -sobre Wendi embistiéndola y gimiendo-

Linda: -se había puesto tan roja que su pelaje parecía rosa-

AMLC21: -arrojándole pokebolas a Chad, el chadizard furry, quien pasaba por ahí-

Chad: -_- Tipico.

Linda: -cierra la puerta de un azoton- Diablos, eso no me lo esperaba.

AMLC21: Ay, que paso? -ve a Linda- Y ese rojo de tu cara?

Linda: Una loba y una zorra follando en la cama.

AMLC21: Si claro -entra al cuarto y ahí estaban Jade y Wendy vestidas sentadas en la cama con cara de querer venirse- Hola chicas.

Jade: H-Hola AMLC, c-como le va? -roja cual olla express-

Wendy: -sudando y respirando agitadamente igual de roja-

AMLC21: Que tienen? Parecen enfermas.

Jade: N-Nada, jeje, nada -parecía querer venirse-

AMLC21: Ok? Las dejo -camina hacia atrás lentamente y al salir cierra la puerta- Que extrañas.

Luego, se escuchan dos gemidos dentro del cuarto

AMLC21: Uhhh? Bueh... aquí nada paso -se va-

Spring: jefa! ya no hay guerra interna en el instituto, incluso los prefectos estan mas tranquilos y menos estrictos ahora

Freddy: todos se estan preocupando por el Intercolegial contra la AMWA

AMLC21: Habra muchas competencias, asi que hay que prepararse para todo

 **Continuara...**


	18. Cap 12 Dia de las vacunas

**Cap 12 Dia de las vacunas y preparacion para el intercolegial**

Alexander: -frente a todos los chicos del instituto- Bien, todo apunta a que tenemos unos rivales muy fuertes, en primer lugar, son militares, en segundo, nosotros no tenemos mucha experiencia fisica, por mas que he intentado hacer que acondicionen sus cuerpos fisicamente muchos de ustedes se rehusan a mejorar.

Frisk: dile eso a Chica...

Chica: -sonrojada- emm es que yo tengo... es mas complicado para mi hacer ejercicio, no soy buena en esto

Toy Chica: ni yo

Frank: -se acerca a Alexander- no sabes como poner en orden a tus alumnos?

Alexander: claro que se, largate de aqui... todos aqui sabemos que tu y Alice tampoco estan haciendo muy bien su trabajo

De repente todos voltean a ver que AMLC21, Charly y Perka van con unos picos y palas a la barda derecha del instituto

Alice: que se traen?

AMLC21: No pienso vacunarme

Charly: no pienso arriesgarme a estar con una enfermera

Perka: emmm yo solo ayudo...

Katniss: lo que faltaba! los profesores huyendo de las vacunas, asi nunca podremos ganarle al otro instituto

Peeta: crees que haya competencia de hacer pan?

Carlos(ocmilena): los profesores podremos participar en las competencias?

Gisell: -cargando tambien una pala- chicos yo los ayudo a cavar!

Alice: pero si eres una prefecta tambien, no puedes huir de la vacuna!

TORIEL: QUE VERGUENZA! CON QUE TRATANDO DE HUIR! -LES LANZA LAS CHANCLAS-

Gisell: -se envuelve en unas alas blancas y desaparece de ahi, pero no puede salir de la escuela ya que esta protegida con un poderoso hechizo anti magia que la enfermera Ana habia puesto, nadie podia salir-

Cesar M: chicos, empezaremos con las vacunas ahora mismo, primero empiezan los de secundaria

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Chica: no exageren, no es para tanto

Luke: hey... me la van a meter fuerte y duro

Golden: ay siiiiii!

Freddy: jejeje vamos chicos no es tan malo

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah yo no quieroooooooooooo! -hace pucheros como niña pequeña-

Foxy: Mangle, vamos, no creo que sea tan malo

Mangle: entonces porque la jefa quiere huir!

Foxy: pues... no se... ella tendra sus traumas, pero no es tan terrible

Ximena: que cobardes, es solo un piquete y ya

Bulgy: yo no pienso quedarme aqui a que me picoteen -intenta salir volando-

CLARI: JOVEN BULGY! ESO NO ES POSIBLE...

Juanpx: vamos... que tan malo puede ser...

Lucius: -calmada- Vacunas... Vamos, no son TAN malas, digo, podrían ser tan gruesas como un lápiz, y son menores a 1 milímetro de grosor... -aparece Citlali corriendo hacia ella ( inserte Megalovania ) y la derriba-

Citlali: -asustada y gritando- ¡adffcvffjjefxfrcaghkygdeuogfwkfdxjhhkaeiou!

Lucius: -se la quita de encima molesta y le da una cachetada- ¿¡qué demonios te pasa, mujer!? ¡Contrólate y habla bien!

Citlali: -respirando para calmarse- v-v-v-v-v-vvvv-vac-cun-n-nas... -traga gordo- ...¡vacunas!

Lucius exe se ha trabado... Procesando...

Lucius: -riendo como enferma mental- ¡te asustan las vacunas! ¡te dije que en algo yo era más valiente y... Allí lo tienes! Jajajaja...

Citlali grito mientras salia corriendo, Zack se le une y planean saltar por una ventana para escapar de las vacunas y se unen con los demas que planean huir, pero Fabián le da un sape a Zack y lo termina regresando a clases con el.

Firemadness: oh shit oh shit... -echado en el suelo- fue una mala idea acampar con esos osos...

Todos: whaaaaaaaaaaat!

Bonnie: emm Chica... yo... creo... que yo tambien les tengo miedo a las inyecciones

Chica: pero Bonnie! no puede ser posible!

Bboy: yo tambien!

Puppet: aaaaaaaah porque...

Mangle: no se vale, a ti no te importa Puppet, tu puedes hacerte hechizos para que no te duela

Toy Freddy: emm.. pues... no es que yo tenga miedo, pero me dan un poco de nervios...

Bonbon: -llorando- aaaaaaaaaaah me van a inyectar! -se pone detras de Spring-

Spring: querida, eso no va a dolerte mucho, es mas, recuerdas cuando Mangle te mordió?

Bonbon: siii... Mangle idiota!

Spring: pues duele muchisimo menos que eso

Bonbon: aun asi, la mordida de Mangle duele horrible

Foxy: ja! yo soy inmune a las inyecciones despues de tantas mordidas que me da Mangle

Golden: -cara de pervertida- oye y donde te muerde...?

Foxy: oye! no pienses tus cosas perveritdas, ella me muerde en los brazos, o el cuello, o asi...

Mangle: es mi forma de demostrarte mi amor!

Ana: -por un altavoz- chicos! el que tome sus vacunas como chicos Buenos se les regalara una barra de chocolate!

Chara: Chocolate! -sale corriendo a formarse a la enfermeria-

Frisk: desde cuando tan entusiasmada por vacunarte

Chara: -como loca- no escuchaste Frisko... chocolateeeeeeeeeeeee!

Med: bueno... pues a formarnos... ya que...

Asriel: yo no confio mucho en esas vacunas

Med: anda no seas miedoso!

Jade: vamos Wendy, hay que vacunarnos

Wendy: emm... bueno... ya voy

Luke: si quieren yo las pico...

Golden: todos quieren piquetes... piquetes...

Franco: el gran Avendaño no le teme a las vacunas

Pursuit: yo menos

Horas despues por fin habian terminado de vacunar a todos

Mangle: -llorando- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah me dolioooooooooooooo!

Foxy: ya, no exageres... mira comete tu chocolate...

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaaaah ya me lo comí...

Foxy: bueno... tranquila, te dare el mio -se busca su chocolate en su gabardina-

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaaah tambien me lo comí ya!

Foxy: pero... era mio!

Pokehidden: hey no hay pedo chicos, no estuvo mal, no es mas que un piquete indefenso

Citlali: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Golden: oye Lucius y que tal fue tu cita con Papyrus?

Lucius: aaaaaaaaaah -nerviosa- emmm... yo... pues...

Spring: -celoso- oye! dejala en paz, y no queremos escuchar de eso!

Citlali: si quieren, les contare que paso en la cita de Lucius y Papyrus...

 **Flashback**

 _Lucius: emm hola... ya llegue Papyrus_

 _Papyrus: aaah me hiciste esperar 2 minutos! eso Baja tu puntuacion de cita_

 _Lucius: aaaaaah no sabia que teniamos puntuacion!_

 _Papyrus: bien ahora comencemos... oh Lucius... que linda te ves el dia de hoy_

 _Lucius: -roja- emm gggracias... tttu tambien_

 _Papyrus: aaah con que tambien sabes hacer cumplidos... pues..._

 _Sans: hey! no, muy mal Papyrus, esta no es una cita como en el juego, haz algo normal_

 _Papyrus: normal? mmm... ya se... te llevare a comer Spaguetti!_

 _Lucius: por mi esta bien_

 _Y en la cafeteria:_

 _Papyrus: Doña monchis, presteme su cocina, necesito preparar un inigualable spaguetti para mi cita_

 _Lucius: -sonrojada y emocionada- aaaaaaaaaaah cocinara para mi!_

 _Despues de cocinar y darle a Lucius un poco de spaguetti fueron a caminar por los pasillos, crearon unos cuantos puzzles que luego Toriel mando desmontar por ser un poco peligrosos para los alumnos, luego se encontraron a los zorros comiendo donas de muffet que luego averiguaron que eran robadas, encontraron a AMLC21 cuidando a las hijas de Fayder y otra vez lanzandole pokebolas a Chad, le echaron spaguetti en la cabeza a Toy chica por andarlos espiando y Sans toco accidentalmente a Lucius, lo que hizo que se enojara, pero Papyrus la defendio con su gaster blaster (algo debil en comparacion con el de Sans) pero Sans no quiso discutir con su hermano menor, asi que prefirio desaparecer fingiendo su derrota._

 _Despues de eso fueron a ver el atardecer..._

 _Papyrus: bueno humana... fue una cita genial... a la altura del Gran Papyrus, recordare esto... y tal vez me lo piense 5692 veces antes de mandarte a la friendzone... bueno... tienes muchas posibilidades que no lo haga... -se levanta de su lugar- tengo cosas importantes que hacer, ya sabes, los miembros de la guardia real de la escuela tenemos mucho que hacer..._

 _Undyne: Papyrus! hora de tu entrenamiento! piltrafa huesuda... mueve tu esqueletico trasero hasta aqui... emm hola Lucius... pasa linda tarde... -se alejan un poco- asi que fue tu cita Papyrus... cuenta... cuenta... Alphys esta ansiosa por saber..._

 _Lucius: adios Papyrus..._

 **Fin Flashback**

Todos: ooooooooooooh

 **PERIODICO ESCOLAR ITCE**

 _ **AVISO DE LA DIRECTORA...**_

 _ **FAVOR DE PREPARARSE TODOS PARA LA PRIMER VISITA DE CONVIVENCIA CON EL INSTITUTO ENEMIGO... DIGO... RIVAL... BUENO... NUESTRO CONTRINCANTE.. AMWA**_

 _ **NO ADMITIRE DERROTAS... NUESTRO INSTITUTO PUEDE ESTAR A LA ALTURA QUE ESA ACADEMIA MILITAR, CUENTO CON USTEDES... ATTE TORIEL.**_

 **Seccion de Chismes:**

 ** _Muffet cocina con harina caduca_**

 ** _Toy Freddy esta enamorado de Lucius_**

 ** _Sans esta sospechando de que alguien lo espia por las noches_**

 ** _Chica se masturba pensando en alexander_**

 ** _Chara ya olvido sus instintos asesinos_**

 **Frases del dia:**

 ** _La más estricta justicia no creo que sea siempre la mejor política._**  
 _ **(Abraham Lincoln)**_

 _ **El mundo no está en peligro por las malas personas sino por aquellas que permiten la maldad**_  
 _ **(Einstein, Albert )**_

 _ **El hombre que se levanta es aún más grande que el que no ha caído**_  
 _ **(Arenal, Concepción )** _

En eso...

Un Jeep Military se estaciona frente al instituto y Baja alguien conocido por todos vestido de military, semblante frio y con una diciplina intachable...

 **Continuara...**


	19. Cap 13 El nuevo Cesar

**Cap 13 El nuevo Cesar.**

Ese alguien que llego al ITCE portaba una M14 cargada y se metió en el instituto.

TORIEL: BUENAS TARDES Y BIENVENIDO AL... -LE QUEDA VIENDO- ITCE...

Cesar: Buenas tardes estimada directora del ITCE.

TORIEL. -MOLESTA- AHHG, QUE HACES AQUI?

Cesar: Un trabajo que me dejo hacer mi lider de tropa, señora Dremurr...

TORIEL: -FURIOSA- NO ME RECUERDES A EL! -LE ARROJA UNA CHANCLA DE ACERO-

Cesar: -la detiene con la mano- Se deja llevar mucho por los sentimientos, señora Dremurr, eso la hace debil -se le acerca y le da la chancla en la mano-

TORIEL: Q-QUE?!

Cesar: Si me permite, tengo un trabajo que hacer -sale del vestibulo al ITCE-

En la cafeteria...

Foxy: Aahhh, que aburrido.

AMLC21: No se de que se quejan, desde que nos vacunaron no ha pasado nada importante.

Mangle: Todavía me duele.

Jade: -llega- Hola chicos.

Los tres: Hola!

Jade: Ya vieron el coche que se estaciono en frente de la escuela? Tenia un logo que decia Witness Army, que quiere decir eso?

AMLC21: -escupe la comida- Rayos!

Spring: -se acerca- Que sucede jefa?

AMLC21: La AMWA esta aqui!

Todos: Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Golden: porque el alboroto?

Foxy: la AMWA esta aqui! rapido avisenle a todos

Mangle: alerta roja!

Entonces las puertas de la cafeteria se abren de golpe, entra Cesar con un semblante de seriedad inmutable.

Todos: Theory...!

Cesar: -con una TEC-9 dispara al techo- Escuchenme bien! Esta claro?! El Theory que conocieron alguna vez ya no esta, solo esta Cesar Hernandez!

Foxy: Que te traes imbecil!

Cesar: -arroja un cuchillo que casi le da al cuello- No te dirijas asi a mi, entendiste The Fox?

Mangle: Oye! Deja a mi Foxy! -trata de morderlo-

Cesar: -le da una palma de acero en la espalda y la derriba sin mas- Debil, se llevan mucho con los sentimientos.

Alexander: -sorprendido- Acaso eso fue una palma de acero?

Foxy: Mangle!

Cesar: Por supuesto señor Hahashin Snake, las tacticas de combate dadas en la Academia son de alto rendimiento.

Freddy: Que es lo que quieres?!

Cesar: He venido por encargo de mi lider de escuadron a hacer una inspeccion de su instituto para la visita proxima

Todos: Queeeeee! Una visita!

Pokehidden: Que nadie lee el periodico?

Cesar: Asi es, a su vez, el dia siguiente se les dara permiso de visitar la AMWA, el complejo esta en una estacion espacial, donde la microgravedad da apoyo al desarrollo de las habilidades fisicas.

Mangle: Ay mi espalda -se levanta- Que te han hecho Theo... digo Cesar?

Foxy: Algo no me cuadra, vamos a tener que aguantar a el durante todo el dia?

Cesar: -lo oye- Date de santos que Thaegreys (un OC de Theory) no vino, porque el la hubiera matado.

Todos: -tragan saliva-

Cesar: -se pone a inspeccionar- Si no quieren recibir un plomazo mejor dejen de verme y sigan con sus cosas.

Linda: -viene corriendo- Profe, que mala suerte tengo de que mi hermano este en el AMWA, me hubiese gustado que este aqui.

AMLC21: Y que tiene que ver con nosotros?

Linda: El es el lider de escuadron de Cesar segun mis contactos en el AMWA.

AMLC21: -velve a escupir los tacos- Tienes contactos en el AMWA?!

Linda: No te emociones, no nos daran secretos por el simple hecho de estudiar o trabajar para una institucion.

AMLC21: Demonios!

Mientras Foxy, Spring, Freddy, y hasta Asriel trataban de atacar a Cesar, pero todo fue en vano, ningun ataque siquiera podia tocarlo y con un solo movimiento los dejo a los 4 en el suelo.

Cesar: lo repito, dejarse llevar por los sentimientos es para débiles

Bonnie: basta! deja a mis amigos, yo no sere fuerte para nada pero no me quedare de brazos cruzados... -corre a atacar a Cesar, obviamente sin resultado alguno y es tirado contra la pared de la cafeteria quedando con los musculos inmoviles.

Chica: Bonnie! nooooooo! -corre con Bonnie y le echa una mirada llena de odio a Cesar- no puedo creerlo! te odio!

Cesar: -ya estaba saliendi cuando...-

Linda: C-Cesar? -nerviosa-

Cesar: -se detiene en seco y voltea- Que sucede Castellanos?

Linda: -lo besa en la boca- Esto sucede -sonrojadisima-

Cesar: -no se inmuta- Ok -se va, se sube en su jeep y se va-

Linda: -cae de rodillas y se pone a llorar-

Chica: Que te paso?

Linda: Cesar... ya no es... el de antes... -sniff-

Todos quedan paralizados ante aquel suceso...

Muffet: compren sus donas, hay que quitarse el sabor amargo de la boca

Doña Monchis: ay tan buen muchacho que se veia el joven Cesar... que le hicieron

Linda: -llorando corre a los dormitorios-

Chica: Linda!

Golden: vaya malnacido, vamos, tenemos que ver a la pobre de linda

Spring: vayan con ella, Foxy y yo llevamos a Bonnie a la enfermeria

Chica: ustedes tambien atiendanse

Foxy: a nosotros no nos hizo tanto daño, y tu Mangle, estas bien?

Mangle: si, estoy acostumbrada a los golpes, bueno voy con las demas a hablar con Linda -va con las demas chicas-

Freddy: aaaauch... que dolor, bueno vamos a la enfermería...

Y afuera...

AMLC21: no queria hacer esto... -utiliza algo de su poder de escritora y aparece frente al jeep de Cesar el cual se detiene- estimado joven Hernandez, veo que nos quisiste cambiar por algo que tu llamas "mejor educación". Yo siempre pensé que eras un gran alumno, pero por lo que veo, te falta algo muy importante, has cambiado a tus amistades y seres queridos por la disciplina y "una educación superior" pero mas educación tiene quien respeta a los demás. Créeme, un chico de un gran valor moral ha pasado a ser un chico que no vale nada, no se que te ha pasado, pero por lo pronto mi objetivo no es saberlo, solo quiero decirte que voy a demostrar que mi instituto puede ser mejor que cualquier academia estirada como la tuya, dile a tu director que este intercolegial sera una guerra, y que los estaremos esperando ansiosos, nos vemos joven Hernandez -desaparece-

Mientras en los dormitorios de las chicas...

Linda: -aun llorando- porqueeee! porque te volviste asi!

Chica: tranquilizate, todo estara bien, lo mejor es que ignores a Cesar, no vale la pena alguien como el

Linda: el no era asiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! -sigue llorando-

Bonbon: pues a mi ya no me caía tan bien desde que empezó a decirme cosas, pero aun asi ha sido un cambio radical

Golden: si, me sorprende

Toy Chica: te sorprende el cambio?

Golden: no, me sorprende que Bonbon sepa lo que es radical

Mangle: mmm Puppet tu que opinas

Puppet: yo opino que esto puede ser algo relacionado con espíritus, pero no puedo hacer nada mientras Cesar no este en el instituto, ademas es dificil controlarlo, también tiene poderes y no sera fácil

Y en la enfermería...

Freddy: como esta Bonnie?

Ana: ya esta, solo necesitaba un relajante muscular, pero la próxima vez no se enfrenten a gente mas fuerte que ustedes...

Doña Rosa: directora, tomate estos calmantes querida, los necesitas

TORIEL: -NERVIOSA Y ENFURECIDA AUN- AAAAAAAAAAAAH MALDICIÓN COMO SE ATREVEN...

CLARI: CESAR! -LLAMANDO A SU ESPOSO- VISTE LO BIEN DISCIPLINADO QUE ESTA NUESTRO HIJO!

Cesar M: lo se, estoy tan orgulloso de el

Sans: como puede decir eso... aaaah este instituto va a pasar un mal rato

Gisell: Sans Sempai! habra problemas cierto?

De repente se escucharon las bocinas de todo el instituto

AMLC21: -POR LAS BOCINAS- ATENCIÓN ALUMNOS, PREFECTOS, DOCENTES Y TRABAJADORES EN GENERAL DE NUESTRO INSTITUTO, REUNIÓN EN EL AUDITORIO! PRONTO!

Foxy: es raro que ella nos convoque, se supone que ya no tiene autoridad como Subdirectora

Katniss: ya oyeron todos vayan al auditorio!

Y en el auditorio

Ana: Toriel no pudo venir, esta muy alterada

AMLC21: Y ME IMAGINO QUE CLARI ESTA MUY OCUPADA SINTIENDOSE ORGULLOSA DE SU HIJO, COMO SUPUSE. BIEN COMO DEBEN SABER TODOS, TENEMOS UN INTERCOLEGIAL CERCA, EL JOVEN Y EX ESTUDIANTE DEL INSTITUTO CESAR HERNANDEZ NOS HA DEJADO CLARAS LAS REGLAS DEL JUEGO, UNA GUERRA INTERCOLEGIAL SIN ESCRUPULOS, COMO VEN LA DIRECTORA ESTA MUY ALTERADA, AUN NO SE PORQUE TANTO ODIO HACIA EL DIRECTOR DEL AMWA, Y LA SUBDIRECTORA CLARI ESTA MUY ORGULLOSA DE SU HIJO, ASI QUE DUDO QUE PUEDA AYUDAR A GANAR AL INSTITUTO, POR ESO HE DECIDIDO TOMAR EL MANDO DE NUEVO

Perka: y... entonces que haremos?

AMLC21: BIEN, PRIMERAMENTE, VAYAMOS A LA REALIDAD, TODOS AQUI SOMOS UN FRACASO EN DISCIPLINA, A LA MAYORIA LES FALTA DETERMINACION Y LOS QUE LA TIENEN LES FALTA FUERZA, SINCERAMENTE NO TENEMOS OPORTUNIDAD

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Freddy: vaya animos que nos das jefa!

AMLC21: LO QUE DIJO CESAR ES VERDAD, DEJARNOS LLEVAR POR LOS SENTIMIENTOS NOS HACE DEBILES, PERO SABEN PORQUE?

Bonbon: no

AMLC21: PORQUE NO SABEMOS MANEJAR Y APROVECHAR TODA LA ENERGIA QUE TENEMOS, DE AHORA EN ADELANTE VAMOS A ENTRENARNOS INTENSIVAMENTE PARA ESTE TORNEO, ALEXANDER, TRABAJARAS MAS HORAS, UNDYNE, NECESITAMOS DE TI, FAYDER, UN SAYAJIN NOS VENDRA BIEN AHORA... A PROPOSITO, TENGO PREPARADA UNA SORPRESA PARA USTEDES, MAÑANA SABRAN QUE ES, LO UNICO QUE PUEDO DECIRLES ES QUE NOS AYUDARA MUCHO A MANEJAR LOS SENTIMIENTOS ADECUADAMENTE

Zarcort: pues yo voy a ir preparando un rap...

Kronno: el Instituto Ebott vs AMWA !

AMLC21: LAS ACTIVIDADES DEL PERIODICO ESCOLAR SERAN SUSPENDIDAS POR LO PRONTO, TENEMOS QUE ENTRENAR

Todos: siiiii

 **Continuara...**


	20. Cap 14 La sorpresa el entrenamiento

**Cap 14 La sorpresa... el entrenamiento**

Al día siguiente en el instituto...

Sans: arriba todos chicos, a desayunar, deben estar en el auditorio en una hora

Freddy: emm... aaah que pasa ahora

Sans: la jefa quiere presentarles su sorpresa

Y con las chicas

Undyne: arriba sanguijuelas

Golden: porque ese termino?

Undyne: se pegan a sus parejas para quitarles dinero y energía

Mangle: no somos así todas

Lucius: yo ni pareja tengo

Undyne: le gustaste a Papyrus

Lucius: aaaaaaaah pues...

Alphys: vvvvvaamos chicas, en 1 hora hay qque estar en el auditorio

Mientras tanto en cafetería...

AMLC21: GORDON, VAMOS NECESITAMOS MAS COMIDA

Muffet: hago mas pan?

AMLC21: CLARO QUE SI, ES MUY POCO

Doña Monchis: pero cuantas personas van a venir? acaso vendrán miles de personas?

AMLC21: JEJE ES SORPRESA DOÑA MONCHIS, USTED PREPARE UNOS RICOS PLATILLOS MEXICANOS EN GRANDES CANTIDADES

Charly: que es todo este alboroto?

AMLC21: YA LO VERAS

Perka: tanta comida! pero que haremos?

Fayder: -con sus hijas- alguien podría explicarme que pasa?

Milena: -con Carlos y Amilcar- que pasa

Golden: ya llegamos al desayuno... hola Carlos...

Milena: quítate Golden! es mio

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Milena: aaah nada

Lucius: buenos días Gran Papyrus!

Papyrus: buenos dias Lucius, sabes cuantos invitados habran, quiero ayudar a hacer espagueti

Franco: yo también

Pursuit: que pasa? vamos a tener fiesta?

Ximena: aaaah cuanta comida!

Mangle: podemos comer de todo esto?

AMLC21: CLARO QUE SI, COMAN TODO LO QUE QUIERAN, PERO DEJEN PARA NUESTROS INVITADOS

Foxy: pues dudo que no quede, es demasiada

1 hora después...

Todos estaban en el auditorio

AMLC21: ATENCIÓN ESTUDIANTES Y COMPAÑEROS LES VOY A PRESENTAR A LOS ENTRENADORES PARA ESTE INTERCOLEGIAL, ELLOS SE VAN A CENTRAR EN ENSEÑARLES A CANALIZAR SUS ENERGÍAS Y SENTIMIENTOS EN LA MISMA DIRECCIÓN PARA QUE SEAN LO SUFICIENTEMENTE FUERTES FÍSICA Y MENTALMENTE PARA LA BATALLA, ALEXANDER, TU SEGUIRAS DISCIPLINANDOLOS EN DEPORTES, KATNISS, ENTRENARAS A LOS DEL TIRO CON ARCO, TODOS SE VAN A PREPARAR... BUENO AHORA SI, CON USTEDES LOS GUERREROS Z...

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Foxy: es... es Goku!

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Goku: -alzando la mano- hola! soy Goku

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

AMLC21: EN REALIDAD QUIEN ME INTERESA QUE VENGA ES GOHAN, YA SABEN, ESTE CHICO SE ENFURECE Y EXPLUSA SUS MAXIMOS PODERES, A ESTO ME REFIERO CUANDO DIGO QUE HAY QUE APROVECHAR SUS SENTIMIENTOS

Gohan: hola alumnos del instituto Ebott, soy Son Gohan y vine a enseñarles a manejar sus emociones para convertirlas en energía

Golden: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah es Gohan! es tan guapo... tan inocente... tan tirable...

Freddy: no Golden, ni se te ocurra, se supone que tiene novia

AMLC21: TAMBIÉN VINO VEGETA

Vegeta: voy a entrenarlos inútiles insectos, después de mi entrenamiento nadie podrá vencerlos, tienen un nivel tan bajo como el ki de Yamcha

Goku: vamos Vegeta no los insultes asi, algunos tienen poderes especiales... vaya jajaja no pense que un esqueleto tuviera un ki tan alto -señala a Sans-

Sans: un ki?

Picoro (Piccolo o como lo conozcan): yo les enseñare a despertar sus poderes dormidos

Vegeta: porque tuvo que venir esta sabandija verde kakaroto!

Goku: oye! tu sabes que Picoro es un gran guerrero y tiene habilidades que nosotros nunca tendremos

Vegeta: solo sirven para hacer funcionar las esferas del dragon

AMLC21: PUES BIENVENIDOS AL INSTITUTO

Goku: -desaparece y luego aparece de nuevo acompañado de Krilin- miren, traje a Krilin

Krilin: pero Goku! que hacemos aqui! tenia que cuidar a mi hija!

Freddy: jajaja a que te pega 18 por no cuidarla jajaja

Krilin: quienes son todos estos chicos, porque estamos en esta escuela Goku

Gohan: emm no es por correrlos pero solo me invitaron a mi

Golden: -baja de su lugar- Gohan me llamo Golden... y siempre he querido probar hacerlo con un Sayajin

Gohan: hacer que cosa?

Freddy: no lo molestes

Foxy: aaah Goku! soy tu fan! yo levante mi mano para darte energia en tu Genki dama!

Goku: oye... solo tienes una mano

Mangle: hola señor Goku!

Goku: hola niña!

Spring: bah, pues yo admiro mas al señor Picoro, el tiene mas sabiduria que Goku

Foxy: oye! Goku es el heroe que salvo nuestro planeta

Spring: toma en cuenta que viene de otra dimension, ademas tambien le puso mas atencion a Gohan que su propio padre

Foxy: lo que pasa es que Goku tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer

Chica: mas importante que su hijo

Gohan: ah... no de nuevo... bueno yo voy a instalarme y me dicen cuando empecemos

Golden: te acompaño

Gohan: -nervioso- emm bbbueno...

Goku: mmm... ah ya se jajaja! espera -desaparece y reaparece trayendo ahora a Videl-

Todos: queeeeeeeeeee!

Golden: ay no!

Gohan: papa! porque la trajiste!... digo... hola!

Videl: que estas haciendo aqui, acaso te piensas cambiar de escuela sin avisarme! tipico de ti ocultarme las cosas Gohan!

Gohan: pero yo no te oculto nada... bueno es solo que me llamaron para un trabajo especial y...

Videl: y viniste sin avisarme

Golden: ay muy celosa tu novia Gohan?

Videl: quien es esa chica con orejas de oso! que gente mas rara hay aqui! aunque ya no debería sorprenderme

AMLC21: MMM... QUE SABES HACER VIDEL?

Videl: queeeeeeeeee? pero quien eres... como te... soy la hija de Mr Satan

Mangle: si eso ya lo sabemos y no es la gran cosa

AMLC21: YA SE, LES ENSEÑARAS LO QUE SEPAS DE ARTES MARCIALES A LOS MAS PRINCIPIANTES PARA QUE SE VAYAN ACONDICIONANDO FÍSICAMENTE

Videl: me van a poner a trabajar, para su información no necesito dinero...

AMLC21: NADIE PIENSA PAGARTE, ES PARA QUE NOS AYUDES

Vegeta: esto es una molestia, porque vinimos Kakaroto!

Goku: pues tu quisiste venir, nadie te obligo

Picoro: bueno, cuando empezamos con los entrenamientos

AMLC21: DESPUES DE SU ALMUERZO DE BIENVENIDA, PASEN A CAFETERÍA A COMER

Goku: siiii! comida!

Vegeta: eso no se le niega a nadie, vamos a comer

Los 3 Sayajin, el Namek, y los 2 humanos mas de su dimensión fueron a la cafetería...

Videl: vaya, esta cafeteria es mucho mejor que la de nuestra escuela verdad Gohan

Gohan: asi parece, mira cuanta comida nos dejaron

Juanpx12: estoy listo para limpiar todo lo que dejen de desastre

Zarcor: Han llegado los guerreros, con un corazon de acero, vamos a vencer a todos, aqui el AMWA saca un simple cero!

Kronno: bien dicho compañero, pues lo único que yo quiero, es ver a todos ardiendo, en el puritito infierno!

Peeta: que pasa? mmm... por alguna razon no me sorprende estar en una revoltura de dimensiones, siento que ya habia pasado antes

Puppet: olvidense de esto y vamos a prepararnos para los entrenamientos

AMLC21: PUPPET, Y TODOS, EN LAS COMPETENCIAS ESTARA PROHIBIDO USAR MAGIA Y PODERES ESPECIALES, Y ESO TAMBIEN LO DEBEN SABER LOS DEL AMWA, ASI QUE HAY QUE ENTRENAR DURO

Golden: que Gohan lo tiene duro

Videl: que dijiste!

Freddy: aaaah estos dias van a ser muy largos...

Golden: que Gohan lo tiene largo!

Spring: Freddy llevatela es una pervertida de lo peor

Luke: me hablaban

Chica: otro! pero no pueden dejar su perversion para despues

AMLC21: BIEN ACABANDO TODOS SE VAN A ENTRENAR DE ACUERDO

Todos: siiiiii!

 **Continuara...**

 **Sera posible que este plan de entrenamiento de resultado...?**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 _Goku: Hola! soy Goku... estos chicos son un desastre para el entrenamiento, realmente les falta mucho que aprender_

 _Vegeta: malditas sabandijas, no saben hacer nada..._

 _Goku: el próximo capitulo del Locuras en el Instituto Ebott sera... Entrena o muere..._

 _Picoro: si no logran esquivar mis ataques moriran, tendran que mejorar para sobrevivir..._

 _(inserte el ending que mas les guste)_


	21. Cap 15 La visita de AMWA p1

**La visita del AMWA (Capitulo patrocinado en su mayoría por TheoryCesar)**

Durante los siguientes días los entrenamientos fueron muy intensivos, incluso en los entrenamientos como el ajedrez tuvieron que entrenar bien a los que participarían

TORIEL: POR FAVOR CHICOS PONGAN MAS EMPEÑO! DONDE ESTA AMLC?

AMLC21: QUE PASA TORIEL?

TORIEL: TU IDEA DE TRAER ENTRENADORES FUE EXCELENTE, SE VE QUE HAN MEJORADO, SOLO POR ESO TE ASCIENDO A SUBDIRECTORA

AMLC21: NO ES NECESARIO, PERO GRACIAS DE TODOS MODOS, BIEN ES HORA DE SEGUIR...

Mangle: auxilioooooooooooooooooooooo!

Videl: que pasa?

Foxy: Krilin se murió!

Goku: aaay otra vez!

Gohan: que remedio... pues tendremos que esperar a volver a nuestra dimension para revivirlo

Puppet: como son idiotas, porque no solo desean que sea inmortal y se acabó

Vegeta: todo es culpa de kakaroto por traer a esa basura con nosotros

Picoro: deja de quejarte y vamos, que tenemos que enseñarles tecnicas de habilidad a los chicos

Vegeta: porque tenemos que educar a esos chiquillos con niveles tan bajos de pelea

Goku: vamos Vegeta, te caen bien el chico de orejas doradas y la chica de sueter verde que adora el chocolate, son tus mejores alumnos

Vegeta: no puedo negarlo, hay algunos que tienen talento, pero no todos, por ejemplo...

Gohan: emm oigan chicos, y de que murio krilin esta vez?

Mangle: Foxy lo mató! pero fue accidental

Foxy: solo estaba entrenado con el, y le encajé el garfio

Goku: vamos! Krilin no pudo morir con algo asi...

Foxy: es que luego llegó Vegeta y...

Vegeta: callate insecto! vamos a seguir entrenando -vuela hasta el patio-

Golden: Gohan! puedes darme clases privadas?

Gohan: emm... no...

Videl: alejate de Gohan, para tu información es mi novio

Golden: pues ya lo se, mira te presto a Freddy y tu me prestas a Gohan

Freddy: yo no me quejaría...

Videl: ni en tus sueños chica orejas de oso

Gohan: basta! por favor no peleen, vamos que tenemos que entrenar

Al día siguiente...

En la mañana, 5 autobuses con el logotipo de la AMWA se estacionan frente al ITCE, de ellos, bajan un pelotón de los que salen Cesar, un chico rubio, una niña de 8 años con dos coletas, un tigre furry, una leona furry, un chico afroamericano (de piel negra), un dragon rojo furry, una chica bellísima de pelo negro y un foxtaur furry, detrás de ellos, sale un adulto con uniforme militar de mayor rango.

Capitan: Muy bien señoritas, quienes son los mejores?!

Peloton: Witness Army!

Capitan: No los escucho!

Peloton: Witness Army!

Entonces bajan los demás alumnos de la institución de los autobuses, sumando mas de 100 estudiantes entre furries y humanos, desde el tejado, Goku estaba viendo todo.

Goku: Sera mejor que avise -se va abajo-

En la cafetería... La mañana transcurría normal para todos...

Mangle: Que crees que pase hoy Foxy?

Franco: Yo creo que...

Foxy: No te hablaba a ti.

Franco: -le da un zape- No seas grosero conmigo Foxy -lo abraza-

Foxy: Ay estos niños.

Goku: -llega- Chicos, hay autobuses alla afuera.

AMLC21: COMO QUE AUTOBUSES?

Vegeta: -llega- Sabandijas! Hay unos militares esperando alla afuera!

AMLC21: -SE ATRAGANTA CON EL PAN- DIABLOS, CREI QUE SE TARDARIAN.

Asriel: Es un colegio, militar, que esperabas?

AMLC21: DEBEMOS RECIBIRLOS, SON INVITADOS POR HOY.

Bonnie: Espero no encontrarme con Cesar.

Pursuit: Sigue soñando amigo.

Entra el pelotón de antes sin permiso alguno, portando rifles que nunca habían visto.

Pursuit: Que es esa arma? (necesito una de esas).

AMLC21: ESA ES DISCIPLINA Y EDUCACIÓN MIS ESTIMADOS... CON QUE ENTRANDO SIN PERMISO... JA!

Joven Rubio: Buenos días estimados alumnos del ITCE, me presento, soy el cadete grado 1, Damon Castellanos.

Freddy: Acaso dijiste Castellanos? -voltea a ver a Linda-

Linda: -mirando al piso deprimida-

Damon: Afirmativo, ella es mi hermana.

Todos: Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Videl: Como es eso siquiera posible?!

Damon: Cuestión adoptiva.

Niña: Yo soy la cadete grado 2, Annabelle Briggs.

Foxy: Como es que una niña sea soldado?!

Bonnie: Locos!

Annabelle: -se le acerca a Bonnie- Arrepiéntete de lo que dijiste The Bunny.

Bonnie: Y que si no... -recibe un golpe en los chicharos de parte de Annabelle-

Annabelle: Esto pasa -vuelve a la formación.

Chica: aaay mis hijos!

Leona Furry: Soy la cadete grado 2, Reyna Kingston.

Joven Soldada: Yo soy la cadete grado 2, Matilde Renata Mijangos.

Afroamericano: Soy el cadete grado 2, Jackal Blossoms.

Foxtaur: Soy el cadete grado 2, Ethan Jared Webster.

Golden: Es como un centauro.

Luke: Eso quiere decir...

Golden y Luke: La tendrá del tamaño de la de un caballo?

Luke: Lo checare cuando duerma.

Cesar: No creo que haga falta mi presentación, pero por si no me conoce alguien aun, soy el cadete grado 1, Cesar de Jesús Hernández.

Spring: Imbécil -le da un sorbo a su refresco-

Cesar: -dispara una bala con su arma a su lata de refresco y la tira de sus manos-

Spring: -se enoja pero no hace nada porque sabia que era ocho contra uno-

Tigre Furry: Yo soy el cadete grado 1, Michael Thaegreys.

AMLC21: PUES SEAN BIENVENIDOS AL INSTITUTO TECNOLOGICO Y CULTURAL EBOTT, YO PENSABA QUE IBAN A VENIR MAS DE USTEDES.

Ethan: -mueve a un lado su cola- están en el auditorio de esta institución.

AMLC21: PUES VAMOS.

Alumnos de ambos institutos llenaron el auditorio, Toriel nerviosa y con mirada rabiosa estaba al frente en su puesto de directora...

TORIEL: -DE MALA GANA, PERO CON EDUCACION- BIENVENIDOS SEAN ESTUDIANTES DE LA AMWA, COMO ALGUNOS SABEN... -MIRANDO A CESAR- SOY TORIEL DREEMURR, DIRECTORA DE ESTE INSTITUTO, ELLA ES CLARI, SUBDIRECTORA...

CLARI: -MIRANDO A SU HIJO MARAVILLADA POR LA DISCIPLINA Y SU PORTE- BIENVENIDOS SEAN, CADETES, UNA VISITA DE ALUMNOS COMO USTEDES LE HACE MUY BIEN A ESTE INSTITUTO

TORIEL: Y COMO YA CONOCIERON A LA SUBDIRECTORA Y PROFESORA DE INFORMÁTICA Y MATEMÁTICAS AMLC21

AMLC21: GRACIAS DIRECTORA, BUENO CHICOS, YO SE QUE SU DISCIPLINA ES INTACHABLE PERO... VAMOS NO SIEMPRE SE PUEDEN MANTENER ASI, RELAJENSE UN POCO, AL MENOS DEJEN DE ESTAR FIRMES, LA VIDA NO ES SOLO DISCIPLINA Y CORRECCIÓN, TAMBIÉN NECESITAN DIVERSIÓN Y RELAJARSE

Los alumnos de la AMWA permanecieron en su formacion

AMLC21: AH, VAYA, EN FIN, DISFRUTEN DE NUESTRAS INSTALACIONES, SIÉNTANSE COMO EN SU CASA Y BIENVENIDOS SEAN AL ITCE -CEDE EL MICROFONO A TORIEL-

TORIEL: ES TODO, PUEDEN IR A CONOCER LAS INSTALACIONES

Todos salen del auditorio...

Foxy: demonios y ahora que hacemos

Mangle: vamonos de aqui, no quiero toparme con esos soldados

Gohan: vamos no les tengan miedo, recuerden que ustedes tienen sus talentos y ademas solo es una convivencia

Vegeta: pues díselo al conejo morado al cual dejaron sin descendencia

Golden: a que me tiro a tu hermano Linda!

Linda: aaah ni se te ocurra, y si lo haces es bajo tu propio riesgo

Damon: los cadetes de mi categoria no estamos autorizados para ese tipo de cuestiones

Golden: oh vamos, dicen que los militares son los mas necesitados en esos aspectos

Damon da media vuelta y se va con parte de su ejercito

Golden: vaya grosero

Bonbon: el instituto esta infestado de soldados

Spring: y no nos dejan en paz... -señala hacia un pasillo donde estan Juanpx y unos cuantos militares-

Juanpx: este es mi trabajo! yo se como limpiar los pasillos!

Michael: (el tigre Furry) nuestras botas militares estan mas limpias de las suelas que este pasillo

Freddy: no me gusta como nos tratan

Spring: espera! recuerda lo que nos han dicho Goku y Gohan, no podemos gastar nuestras enegias asi, debemos guardarlas para la competencia, si los provocamos solo resultaremos lastimados

Chica: ademas son invitados, no podemos tratarlos mal

Bonnie: -agarrandose las bolas- aaaay aun me duele!

Chica: aaah y si ya no podemos tener hijos

Puppet: -con tono serio- siempre se puede Chica, y ahora no es momento para pensar en eso... todos esos estudiantes tienen algo extraño, algunos tienen tics en los ojos...

Unos cadetes en fila pasaban junto a los chicos, uno de los chicos de atras de la fila volteo a mirar a Puppet...

Cadete: -susurrando- ayudenme... -sigue su camino-

Puppet: que...?

Bboy: pasa algo?

Puppet: jefa!

AMLC21: AHORA QUE?

Puppet: siento que algo malo ocurre con los alumnos del AMWA

AMLC21: CLARO QUE OCURRE ALGO MALO, TIENEN UN PESIMO SENTIDO DEL HUMOR, YA HICIERON SENTIR MAL A PAPYRUS Y A SANS

Puppet: nooooo! parecen estar bajo una influencia extraña, parecen ser manipulados...

AMLC21: Y CREES QUE NO LO SE, PERO NO PODEMOS HACER NADA, DEBEMOS ESPERAR HASTA EL DIA DE LAS COMPETENCIAS, A QUE TODOS ESTEN AQUI, INCLUYENDO EL DIRECTOR DEL AMWA...

Rato despues...

Ethan: -tratando de ocultarse de sus superiores-

Foxy: -pasaba por ahí y recibe un patadon por su pata centaurid trasera- Auch!

Ethan: Uyy! Perdona!

Foxy: Mas vale que... -se da cuenta de algo- espera, te disculpaste?!

Ethan: No lo digas en publico, hablale a la directiva de aquí que me vea en el baño de atras, yo tengo que ir a hacer -se sonroja- cosas.

Foxy: Ok, ten cuidado.

Y en otro lugar...

Goku: oigan, no creen que algo les pasa a los chicos del instituto enemigo?

Picoro: -concentrandose- debemos tener cuidado Goku, ellos no son normales, recuerdas la vez que Babidi logró apoderarse de Vegeta

Vegeta: bah! fui yo quien se dejo manipular

Gohan: crees que los esten manipulando

Videl: pues yo no se, pero lucen muy extraños

Goku: -en tono mas serio- bueno, eso ya lo descubriremos el dia de las competencias... por lo pronto... Vamos a comer! -dijo mas alegre-

Picoro: aaah Goku! siempre piensas en comer en los momentos menos indicados

Vegeta: de todas formas no podemos hacer nada, sera mejor ir a comer

Gohan: y que pasará con Krilin! 18 debe estar buscandolo

Vegeta: pues ya deberia darse una idea de lo que pasa, ademas no nos viene nada mal un momento sin las mujeres...

Gohan: si claro, para ustedes...

Videl: que dijiste Gohan!

Gohan: aaah nada, que vamos a comer -sale corriendo a cafetería-

Mas tarde...

Ethan se estaba dando placer a si mismo (masturbándose) ya que en su escuela se suponía que no se hacia eso.

Ethan: -ahogando gemidos-

AMLC21: Ethan?

Ethan: (Diablos, como esconderé esto?) -mete sus cuartos traseros centaurides a un arbusto-

AMLC21: -LO VE- HOLA, ME BUSCABAS?

Ethan: Claro, hay algo extraño que pasa en el AMWA, le hacen algo a los estudiantes.

AMLC21: COMO QUE?

Ethan: No estoy seguro, pero... -siente una contracción de su miembro- Hace que se vuelvan fríos.

AMLC21: QUE RARO... POR CIERTO, QUE HACE TU SEGUNDO PAR DE PATAS TRASERAS EN ESE ARBUSTO?

Ethan: Ehh... -nervioso y algo sonrojado- N-Nada.

AMLC21: -ENTRECIERRA LOS OJOS- VALE... -RETROCEDE SIN DEJAR DE VERLO HASTA QUE SE METE EN UN ARBUSTO-

Ethan: Tengo que dejar de excitarme al aire libre.

Mientras... en un cerro en la lejanía...

?: Ves Nala? Te dije que llegaríamos.

Nala: No estoy muy segura de esto.

?: Aquí detecto la presencia de AMLC21.

Nala: Estas seguro amo?

?: No te preocupes mi perrita, es tiempo de darle una ayuda para enfrentar a mi otro yo.

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Esto se pone mas interesante XD hasta el proximo capitulo!**


	22. Cap 16 Planeando la visita al AMWA

**_ANTES QUE NADA... HOLA HUMANOS!_**

 _QUIERO DAR EL AVISO QUE EL FIC DE CITAS ESTARA DANDO INICIO A MAS TARDAR EL LUNES DE LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA, PERO TRATARE DE HACERLO ANTES... A VER COMO ME VA XD... EN LA TEMPORADA 1 REALMENTE FUERON BASTANTES, AHORA CAMBIARE UN POCO LA DINÁMICA PARA NO TENER EXCESO DE TRABAJO AUNQUE YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES EN LA ESCUELA PERO AUN ASÍ SE ME ACUMULAN MUCHAS CITAS... EN FIN..._

 _OTRO AVISO MAS, MIS FICS EN PROCESO AQUI EN FANFICTION POR AHORA SON..._

 _1\. LA EDAD NO IMPORTA_

 _2\. ENTREVISTAS_

 _3\. INSTITUTO EBOTT_

 _EL PRIMERO LO TERMINARE SI O SI ESTA SEMANA_

 _EL SEGUNDO TAMBIÉN DEBE ACABARSE ESTA SEMANA_

 _Y EL TERCERO AUN NOS FALTA BASTANTE, ADEMAS CON LO DEL INTERCOLEGIAL QUE SEGURO SE LLEVARA BASTANTE TIEMPO... PERO CHICOS... ES UNA ESCUELA DESPUES DE TODO... Y PARA EL VIERNES 16 SE DARAN VACACIONES NAVIDEÑAS, TIPICO QUE HACEN UNA POSADA PERO... EN NUESTRO CASO NO SERA ASI, PORQUE YA SABEN QUE YO HAGO ESPECIALES PARA TODO Y TODOS ESTARAN INVITADOS AL ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO DE ESTE AÑO._

 _BUENO ESO ES TODO EN CUANTO AVISOS, PARA LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA ESPERO YA ESTAR CON LO DE LAS CITAS Y TAMBIÉN ESTAR TERMINANDO LOS ASUNTOS PENDIENTES DEL INSTITUTO EBOTT_

 **Cap 16 Planeando visita a AMWA**

La visita aun continuaba, los chicos del AMWA aun trataban de "convivir" con los del ITCE ...

Chica: niña! eso no esta bien! déjalo en paz...

Foxy: por fin se surten a alguien que no somos nosotros...

Annabelle golpeaba como si fuera un saco de box al profesor Pokehidden

Golden: pero que le hizo!

Bonnie: el llegó y les gritó a todos con su voz molesta "quieren chorizo"

Freddy: lo hizo tan cerca de Annabelle que obvio la hizo enfadarse

Chica: -voltea con Gohan- porque no haces nada! eres un sayajin! se supone que puedes con esto

Gohan: lo siento Chica, no podemos entrometernos en sus batallas, vinimos aqui solo para darles entrenamiento, no para resolver sus problemas, y ademas, sea como sea, es una niña y no esta bien que la lastime

Vegeta: pero que aburrido! pensé que habría algo interesante que hacer...

Mientras en otro lugar del instituto...

Jackal (el chico de piel negra): Solicito permiso para entrar a este complejo habitacional.

Chara: -con un cuchillo en cada mano- Sobre mi cadáver!

Jackal: No haga las cosas mas difíciles por favor.

Chara: -le corta la cara- Toma... -ve que su sangre es azul- ...eso.

Jackal: -se limpia la sangre- No me deja otra opción señorita Dremurr -le quita los cuchillos con un arrebato y los arroja lejos-

Chara: aaaaaaaaah! idiota! -gritando- Frisk!

Frisk: -pasando por ahi junto con Asriel y Med- que ocurre!

Chara: este idiota quiere aprovecharse de nosotras!

Asriel: oye! eso esta mal! seas o no un soldado... oye... miren... -señala la herida de Jackal que se ve un poco azul aun-

Med: si no me equivoco... no deberia ser su sangre roja?

Frisk: Med ve a avisarle a alguien mas...

Puppet: no se preocupen, ya lo vi todo... mmm... sangre azul... esto no es muy bueno...

Chara: por favor que alguien me consiga mis cuchillos de nuevo

Frisk: no te hacen falta, recuerda que durante las competencias todo debe ser de forma limpia y sin trampas

Chara: claro! y que me dices de las competencias con armas!

Frisk: pero las usaremos contra blancos, maniquies o algo por el estilo, dudo que nos enfrentemos de esa forma

Puppet: esto no esta bien... tengo que avisar a la jefa...

Mas tarde...

Cesar: fue un honor haber estado aqui y conocer un poco a nuestros contrincantes

TORIEL: NO SEAS HABLADOR! TU YA NOS CONOCÍAS

Lucius: buuuuuuu! fuera el instituto AMWA

Citlali: callate! pueden venir a atacarnos

AMLC21: FUE UN HONOR HABERLOS RECIBIDO, NOS VEREMOS MUY PRONTO...

Los chicos del instituto AMWA se fueron

TORIEL: UFF, YA ERA HORA QUE SE FUERAN...

Ethan: -sale de entre los arbustos- Ya se fueron?

AMLC21: WAAHHH! QUE HACES AQUI?!

Ethan: Quería que llegara este momento para escaparme finalmente de ese maldito instituto.

Freddy: Como es posible de que no seas tan disciplinado como los otros?

Ethan: La verdad no se, pero mis amigos taurs siguen allá metidos, y ellos son como yo, encerrados.

AMLC21: CUANDO SERA LA VISITA A LA AMWA?

Todos: Va a haber una visita a la AMWA?!

AMLC21: PUES SI, SI LOS DEJAMOS ENTRAR A NUESTRO TERRENO, DEBEN DEJAR METERNOS EN EL SUYO.

Mas tarde...

Fayder: Tengo una pequeña propuesta, me gustaria enfrentarme a todos los guerreros z con su maximo poder, pero para que las cosas sean justas me pondre de lado del otro instituto ojala no se lo tomen a mal pero por alguna razon algo me indica que debo medirme con ellos

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

AMLC21: NO PUEDO CREERLO! TRAIDOR

Vegeta: mmm... la idea no esta mal, otro enemigo en nuestra contra

Goku: oye, no podemos hacer solo una batalla amistosa y ya, jajaja no es necesario que te vayas al bando contrario

Gohan: ah igual que los sayajins puros... ese instinto por competir

Charly: Sabes que te odiaran después de esto no -_-

Fayder: Asi ya que estas aqui toma -le da un sobre y uma bolsa con un almuerzo adentro- te lo manda la dopolganger de ya sabes quien, me pidió que te lo diera y dijo que le escribieras por que si entra haría un caos con su presencia

Charly: Ammm... Gracias bueno y que harás con tus hijas?

Fayder: Bueno ellas estaran con una niñera provisional ya que detecto anomalias en el ambiente las alejare por eso... Bueno acabando esto también tengo planeado algo, y por ultimo -sale corriendo- voy a cazar chaneques, y a santa claus

Charly: -susurrando- vaya loco

Fayder: -a lo lejos y corriendo- te escuche...

Zorua: -muy tiernamente- jijiji... :3 papa fuete

Relomon oscura: -ve a puppet- mama... -casi llorando- mama...

Puppet: pobres pequeñas con un padre tan loco, espero pronto encuentren una madre mas cuerda

AMLC21: ZORUA, TU Y PIKACHU IRAN CON LAS RELOMON A PONERSE A SALVO, PIKACHU AYUDA A CUIDARLAS (RECUERDEN QUE EN MI CUMPLEAÑOS RECIBI UN PIKACHU REAL)

Pikachu: pika!

Charly: no lo tomen a mal compañeros, el solo quiere medir fuerzas con Goku y los demas guerreros, no nos va a atacar realmente...

Un rato después...

Goku: Chicos! Tenemos problemas!

AMLC21: QUE PASA GOKU?

Goku: He detectado dos ki enormes provenientes del otro lado de la ciudad.

Vegeta: Finalmente un reto!

Gohan: No estoy seguro, son mas grandes que el de Kid boo

?: Y no han visto nada.

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

 **Continuara...**

Goku: hola soy Goku...

AMLC21: NO GOKU... NO SPOILERS...

Goku: rayos... esta bien... Vegeta vamos a entrenar...

Vegeta: yo entreno por mi cuenta

Goku: Gohan vamos a entrenar

Gohan: -siendo acosado por Golden- papá dejame huir primero de Golden

Videl: cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes a Gohan! si no quieres que te de una paliza

Chica: Golden!

Freddy: oye Videl dejalos y tu ven conmigo un rato

Bonnie: no Freddy!

Goku: mmm... jeje esto se pondra interesante...


	23. Cap 17 Un lugar extraño

**Cap 17 Un lugar extraño**

En el capitulo anterior Goku habia detectado 2 ki enormes, y Fayder habia decidido irse al otro instituto solo para pelear con los guerreros z

Lo ultimo que habian escuchado era una voz y ni siquiera sabian de donde provenian...

Gohan: es cierto que se sientan 2 presencias poderosas pero no siento que sean malignas

Goku: eso es cierto... tal vez no habria que preocuparse...

Vegeta: yo quiero pelear!

Mas tarde los directivos harian una reunion en el auditorio para decidir quienes irian a la visita a AMWA

AMLC21: -CAMINANDO HACIA EL AUDITORIO-

¿?: pssst hey!

AMLC21: QUIEN ANDA AHI?

¿?: Ven, necesito decirte algo...

Frente a ella aparecen 2 siluetas que luego se vuelven mas reconocibles, una era de un pastor aleman de ojos azules y otro de un chico que conocia o parecia conocer bien...

AMLC21: CESAR! QUE HACES AQUI!

RCesar (de Real Cesar): no soy quien piensas, soy el verdadero Theory Cesar, el real, el escritor

AMLC21: EN SERIO!

RCesar: y ella es Nala, mi fiel compañera

Nala: -algo timida- mucho gusto

AMLC21: WOOOOOW UN PERRO QUE HABLA!

RCesar: estamos aqui para ayudarte, ustedes estan en problemas con ese instituto con el que estaran compitiendo

AMLC21: MMM PUES SUPONGO... OYE! SI TU ERES EL ESCRITOR Y TIENES PODERES DE ESCRITOR, EL OTRO CESAR QUE PARECE POSEIDO POR EL DEMONIO ES CREACION TUYA! SOLO TIENES QUE CONTROLARLO Y YA

RCesar: veras, no solo mi otro yo esta en problemas, todos los estudiantes del AMWA corren peligro

AMLC21: JUSTO HOY DECIDIREMOS QUIENES VAMOS A IR A LA VISITA, VEN CONMIGO Y VAMOS A DECIRLES A LOS DEMAS QUE AYUDARAS...

RCesar: No, no todos pueden verme, lo mejor sera que solo tu sepas de mi existencia, aunque los guerreros z tambien saben de nuestra presencia, tenemos un ki muy elevado y un nivel de pela superior por ser escritores, tu tambien lo tienes pero no lo has liberado

AMLC21: VAYA, ESO NO ME LO ESPERABA, PERO ENTONCES SI ELLOS PUEDEN SENTIRLO...

Goku: -llega teletransportandose- aqui estan!

RCesar y Nala: -desaparecen-

Goku: sentí esas presencias aqui mismo! donde estan... que... pero ya desaparecieron... que clase de seres son...

Vegeta: donde estan kakaroto! porque demonios no me teletransportaste, maldita sea kakaroto!

Gohan: sintieron eso!

Goku: pero ya no estan... que clase de criaturas son... y... oye tu no viste nada?

AMLC21: EMM YO... NO... NADA JAJAJA, ES MEJOR QUE VAYAMOS AL AUDITORIO AHORA -SE VA-

Y en el auditorio...

TORIEL: -UN POCO MOLESTA- BIEN MAÑANA SERA LA VISITA AL TERRITORIO ENEMIGO... DIGO AL AMWA... IRAN A DESCUBRIR E INVESTIGAR SUS PUNTOS DEBILES... DIGO A CONOCERLOS MEJOR Y TENDRAN QUE INVADIR SU TERRITORIO... DIGO IR A UNA CONVIVENCIA TRANQUILA Y ARMONICA Y... AL DEMONIO HAGANLOS PEDAZOS!

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

AMLC21: YO ME ENCARGO, BIEN MAÑANA IREMOS AL AMWA ASI QUE DECIDIREMOS QUIENES IRAN, OBVIO YO IRE, Y PARA SUPERVISARLOS IRAN GISELL, SANS, CHARLY, ANA, ALEXANDER, GOKU, VEGETA, GOHAN, PIKORO Y PERKA

Perka: yoooo porqueeeeeee!

AMLC21: DE ALUMNOS IRAN LOS 12 ALUMNOS DEL ORFANATO

Freddy: era obvio

AMLC21: TAMBIEN CHARA, FRISK, ASRIEL Y MED

Chara: los hare pedazos!

AMLC21: FRANCO, PURSUIT, MILENA, LUCIUS, CITLALI, JADE, WENDY, ESTARLIN, LOBOX, BULGY, JUANPX, FIREMADNESS, EMM Y TU LINDA

Linda: noooooooooooooooooooooo!

Undyne: y nosotros?

Alphys: emm yo mejor no deberia pararme ahi...

AMLC21: NO TE PREOCUPES ALPHYS, PERO NECESITAMOS TU TECNOLOGIA PARA QUE VEAN TODOS NUESTRA VISITA, QUIERO LLEVAR LLEVEMOS CAMARAS PARA QUE USTEDES VEAN TAMBIEN COMO ES ESE LUGAR

Sans: es hora de hacer que esos soldados pasen un mal rato...

Gisell: si, yo te ayudo

Después durante la tarde...

Rip: -en camino al cuarto de los hombres se encuentra con bech- hola bro.

bech: hola rip, Pursuit nos necesita

rip: no jodas ya hemos robado 3 suministros de armas la semana pasada

bech: esto se ve serio men

rip: oka oka vamos

pursuit: -en la enfermería- hola abuela

Doña rosa: hola mijo como estas?

Pursuit: pues bien gracias

Doña rosa: ay mi rey tan lindo por visitarme -se ve a varias personas burlándose en la esquina-

Pursuit: (envidiosos se nota que les falta cariño) gracias abuela pero necesito algo

Doña rosa: oh claro espérame te la traigo (se va y regresa con un saco) aquí tienes mijo

Pursuit: gracias abue!

Doña rosa: recuerda que tienes que pintar mandalas con migo (mandalas es pintar un dibujo chino o indio que al pintar provoca un estado de relajación y concentración)

Pursuit: claro con gusto

Doña rosa: y dale esto a tus amigos y personal del instituto -le da un bolso grande de galletas-

Pursuit: ¿y para mi?

Doña rosa: a ti te guarde una bolsa grande mijo

Pursuit: gracias abuela

Doña rosa: vente mas seguido

Pursuit: lo haré chao

afuera de la clínica

bech: hasta que por fin sales

rip: tu abuela nos manda algo?

Pursuit: unas galletas :) tengan -les lanza una bolsita a cada uno*

bech y rip: si galletas :)

Pursuit: faltan miranda y amanda y el resto del instituto

AMLC21: GALLETAS!

Mangle: yeeeeeeeeeei!

Foxy: gracias!

Lucius: no me toques!... y gracias!

Luego de dar las galletas a cada uno del instituto..

Pursuit: bien oc's tendremos que entrenar para el tiro con armas

Amanda: siii estoy ansiosa por participar

Rip: el instituto no a empezado entrenamientos nada mas de lucha

Pursuit: por eso practicaremos nosotros, mi abuela me dio esto -saca el bolso- son armas silenciadas, no darán problema de escándalo

amanda: hey tu abuela hará mandalas quiero pintar

miranda: yo igual

bech: yo quiero galletas

Rip: (pensando en miranda y babeando)

miranda: ¿Rip? ¿Tienes hambre?

Rip: eh si jeje!

Todos se prepararon para el dia siguiente que irian a la visita

Videl: exijo ir con ustedes! no dejare que Gohan sea acosado por la chica orejas de oso otra vez!

AMLC21: ESTA BIEN, PERO NADA DE DARLE PALIZAS A LA GENTE, AUN...

Videl: esta bien

Tomaron un camión ejecutivo con el logotipo de el instituto Ebott y se dirigieron a AMWA...

Linda: -mirando al suelo- yo no queria ir... me duele ver a Cesar asi...

Chica: anímate, ya sabemos que están siendo manipulados de algún modo, seguro la jefa y los guerreros sabrán como volver a la normalidad despues de esta visita y el intercolegial

Mientras en los asientos de atras AMLC21 iba hablando con sus pokemons, con RCesar y Nala...

AMLC21: CUAL ES EL PLAN?

RCesar: no te dejes llevar por lo que hagan en ese sitio, utiliza tus poderes moderadamente sin que se den cuenta solo para proteger a los tuyos, pero no ataques a nadie, no sabes lo que podria pasar

Nala: los Foxtaurs no pueden ser poseidos, asi que son los unicos aliados en aquel lugar

AMLC21: Y FAYDER

RCesar: emm no estamos seguros, pero pueden probar

Luego por fin llegan a los terrenos de la Academia Militar Witness Army

 **Continuara...**


	24. Cap 18 La verdad detras del AMWA

**Cap 18 La verdad tras el AMWA**

Por fuera se veía una gran arca

Foxy y Mangle: orale!

AMLC21: BUENO, ENTREMOS... ESPEREN -SU CELULAR ESTA SONANDO- EMM BUENO

TORIEL: HAY UNA NUEVA PROFESORA Y PREFECTA

AMLC21: IRE POR ELLA, SIRVE QUE NOS AYUDA AHORA -DESAPARECE-

Foxy: eso no se vale

AMLC21: -SE APARECE EN EL INSTITUTO- HOLA! VENDRAS CON NOSOTROS A LA VISITA

Rebe: emm pero acabo de llegar...

AMLC21: OH SI CLARO... ATENCION TODOS LOS QUE SE QUEDARON AQUI, ELLA ES -LEE EL PAPEL QUE TORIEL TENIA- ELLA ES REBECCA FOX SU PROFESORA DE CANTO Y BAILE Y TAMBIEN PREFECTA

Todos: ok

AMLC21: AHORA VAMONOS -LA TOMA DEL HOMBRO Y DESAPARECEN-

Sans: donde estabas tenemos que entrar

AMLC21: TRAJE A LA NUEVA, ELLA ES REBECCA

Golden: otra Furry!

AMLC21: SI, PERO ELLA ES INDEPENDIENTE NO ES OC DE NADIE

Todos: ok

Cuando por fin entraron se quedaron con la boca abierta por tal escena, los edificios del AMWA eran muy similares al Arca de los 100 (buscar imagenes para imaginarse la vista) las instalaciones bastante modernas, todo ordenado y todos disciplinados...

?.?.?.?: BIENVENIDOS A LA ACADEMIA MILITAR WITNESS ARMY

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Rebe: que? quien es el?

AMLC21: JULIAN MANES! TU... AQUI...

JULIAN: BIENVIENIDA SEAS AL AMWA SOY EL SUBDIRECTOR DE ESTA ACADEMIA

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Freddy: lo que nos faltaba...

Goku: vaya, tiene un ki sorprendente

Golden: los humanos como el pueden tener ki alto?

Pikoro: es que el viene de otra dimensión, en realidad los escritores tienen un poder superior

Mangle: y tu poder jefa?

AMLC21: EMM NO SE

Gohan: debe estar escondido, solo lo usas para transportarte o crear situaciones no?

AMLC21: SI PARA ESO

JULIAN: JAJAJAJA! Y YO QUE PENSABA QUE YA HABIAS MEJORADO MAS EN EL ARTE DE LA ESCRITURA, NO SABES NI DE LO QUE ERES CAPAZ

AMLC21: RAYOS! PORQUE SIEMPRE TIENE QUE IR DELANTE DE MI EN ESO

JULIAN: PORQUE LOS LICENCIADOS SOMOS MAS CULTOS

Chica: no empiecen con eso y entremos a ver todo de una vez

Dentro los esperaban filas de militares y el director de la academia...

BLAKE: -SE PONE EN POSICION DE FIRMES- VAYA, BIENVENIDOS A LA ACADEMIA MILITAR WITNESS ARMI, SOY BLAKE CUTTER, VETERANO DE GUERRA Y DIRECTOR DE ESTE COMPLEJO EDUCATIVO *Era un hombre de aproximadamente 50 años, pelo rapado, ojos grises y piel palida*

AMLC21: SOY AMLC21 SUBDIRECTORA DEL INSTITUTO TECNOLOGICO Y CULTURAL EBOTT

BLAKE: VAYA... Y QUE PASO CON SU DIRECTORA? SE ACOBARDO EN VENIR AQUI

Asriel: -sintiendo furia porque se burlaban de su madre- aaaah

Gohan: -lo toma del hombro- no ahora... tranquilo

AMLC21: TENIA COSAS IMPORTANTES QUE HACER, ADEMAS USTED TAMPOCO FUE A NUESTRO INSTITUTO

Mientras ellos hablaban Puppet miraba a su alrededor, todos los alumnos tenían esos semblantes tan extraños en la mirada, pero algunos eran como Ethan

Mangle: pobrecitos

AMLC21: BUENO ES UN GUSTO ESTAR AQUI, AHORA SI NOS PERMITE, QUEREMOS CONOCER SU ACADEMIA UN POCO MEJOR

BLAKE: POR SUPUESTO, PASEN Y VEAN...

Mientras paseaban por ahi...

Melissa: -en voz baja- ayudenme...

Ella era una de las Taurs y habia mas...

Puppet: Ethan dijo que corrian peligro

Foxy: pero que haremos

JULIAN: ALGUN PROBLEMA CHICOS?

AMLC21: NO PASA NADA, SOLO VEMOS LO DISCIPLINADOS QUE SON ESTOS CHICOS...

JULIAN: CREO QUE SE TE PERDIO ALGUIEN NO CREES... -SEÑALA A RCESAR QUE AHORA ESTA A SU LADO-

AMLC21: TU PUEDES VERLO! PERO... QUE LE HAS HECHO...

RCesar ahora tenía la misma mirada que la mayoria de los estudiantes en el AMWA

AMLC21: ESTO NO PUEDE SEGUIR ASI

Goku: pasa algo?

Gohan: miren!

Fayder tambien parecia poseido

Goku: parece que ahora si tendremos que pelear

AMLC21: ESTO YA NO ES UNA VISITA, CHICOS DEL ORFANATO RAPIDO, BUSQUEN PISTAS DENSE PRISA, POR FAVOR LOS TAURS QUE QUIERAN SER LIBRES APOYENOS

Zade: (apariencia de Dragon Taur similar al ender dragon) yo voy con ustedes

JULIAN: QUE PLANEAS... -HACE TEMBLAR EL SUELO CON SUS PODERES DE ESCRITOR-

AMLC21: RAYOS!

Pursuit: jejej fuera Bombas! -comienza a lanzar bombas-

Goku: supongo que ya no importa -trata de atacar a Julian pero este lo detiene con sus poderes de escritor-

Fayder: yo luchare contigo

Goku: como sea -comienza a pelear contra Fayder-

Vegeta: no te lleves toda la diversion kakaroto

Gohan: tenemos que pelear, ah sabia que esto no podia ser tranquilo -utiliza su forma de Gohan definitivo-

Vegeta y Goku pelean contra Fayder y al parecer es mas fuerte de lo que esperaban

Goku: esto se pondra emocionante

Gohan: ninguno puede hacerle nada a Julian, el es de otra dimension

Vegeta: aaah callate yo si puedo -intenta atacar pero no puede hacer nada-

RCesar: traten de pelear conmigo

Ninguno de los 3 Sayajin pudieron con RCesar tampoco

AMLC21: BIEN OFICIALMENTE ESTAMOS PERDIDOS

Puppet: no digas eso...

Luego regresan Nala junto con Alphys, Undyne y otros alumnos y profesores mas

Nala: fui a buscar ayuda, a RCesar lo atraparon pero me pidio antes que fuera por ayuda, tenemos que salvar a los alumnos de este lugar

AMLC21: DE ACUERDO NO PUEDO RENDIRME AHORA, GUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Todos se pusieron a pelear contra todos, alumnos y maestros del ITCE y el AMWA

Perka: aaah alguien que se parece a mi!

Sierra: no invadiran nuestro territorio -pelea con Perka-

Goku: hay que fusionarnos Vegeta

Vegeta: odio fusionarme

Pikoro: yo ayudare a los demas a encontrar el problema, vamos enanos

Asriel: yo puedo pelear

Chara: estas loco! sere genocida pero no idiota, con ellos no podemos

Gohan: yo peleare con Fayder, ustedes traten de pelear con RCesar

Gogeta (fusion de Goku y Vegeta): lo se! -comienza a pelear-

Ghale: ayudare a los del orfanato para salir de aqui

Los otros Furrys que habitaban en ese lugar si estaban poseidos y peleaban contra los chicos del ITCE

Michael: (furry tigre) no se saldran con la suya!

JULIAN: MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO! ESTO ERA LO QUE BUSCABAS AMLC21?

AMLC21: PUES YO HE VENIDO AQUI A SALVAR A LOS ESTUDIANTES DEL AMWA DE SUS SUCIAS MANOS

JULIAN: NO SABES NI UTILIZAR TUS PODERES -HACE LEVITAR TODO A SU ALREDEDOR Y LO LANZA EN UN RADIO DE 10 METROS-

AMLC21: RAYOS...

Charly: emm que haremos prrrrrima!

AMLC21: PELEARE, NO HAY DE OTRA, LOS DEMAS VAYAN CON PURSUIT Y TRATEN DE INVADIR LOS TERRITORIOS PARA ENCONTRAR SUS SECRETOS

Charly: ok vamos chicos ya escucharon

Todos se han dispersado y pelean contra los chicos poseidos

Puppet: lo encontre! Alphys! encontre el laboratorio!

Alphys: dee...debo verlo...

Rebe: pero para eso me trajeron

Mangle: otro furry! -le pega a Rebecca-

Rebe: oye! estoy de tu lado niña!

Mangle: lo siento

Sans: jeje parece que muchos aqui van a pasar un mal rato...

Gisell: tenemos que pelear en lo que Alphys descifra que es lo que pasa

Ethan: he venido a ayudar a mis amigos!

Buck: (Shark Taur) la venganza de los taurs!

BLAKE: QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI!

Foxy: Mangle a el!

BLAKE: NOOO USTEDES NO PODRAN CONMIGO...

Los profesores del AMWA tratan de llevarselos para inyectarlos, pero Puppet, Undyne y Alphys tienen rodeado el Laboratorio, ademas trajeron a Katniss y no podian pasar

Alphys: este quimico ... esto es lo que los vuelve asi...

TORIEL: LLEGAMOS

Todos: Directora Toriel!

TORIEL: VINE A VER QUE LE HACIAN A ESTOS POBRES CHICOS! MALDITO BLAKE!

CLARI: YO SE DE QUIMICA ALPHYS TE AYUDARE A PREPARAR UN ANTIDOTO

Mientras afuera

JULIAN: TAL VEZ EN UN DUELO DE ESCENAS TUVISTE SUERTE, PERO AHORA ES PODER CONTRA PODER

AMLC21: QUE VOY A HACER...

Nala: usa tu poder de escritor, usalo en su maximo poder...

AMLC21: COMO RAYOS... AAAAH

Todo era una revolucion, pero todo el ITCE ahora estaba unido para vencer al AMWA y no precisamente en un torneo intercolegial...

Gogeta desaparece por un momento y luego regresa acompañado de numero 18, Trunks, Goten, y revivieron a Krilin.

Ahora estaban un poco mas parejos, Goten y Trunks se fusionarion y trataron de ayudar a Gogeta con RCesar

Cesar M: con quien esta peleando ese sujeto

Pikoro: eso no importa, vamos a seguir invadiendo

CLARI: HE LLAMADO A LAS AUTORIDADES PARA QUE SE LLEVEN A ESTOS SUJETOS

TORIEL: Y CUANDO LLEGAN?

CLARI: EN 2 HORAS

TORIEL: VAYA AYUDA! QUE EFICACIA!

A media pelea Krilin volvio a Morir en manos de Julian Manes

CLARI: TENEMOS EL ANTIDOTO!

Alphys: solo tenemos que inyectarlo a todos...

Ana: yo les ayudo a hacer eso

Fayder: alejense de mi enfermeras del demonio!

Gohan: denme esa inyeccion, tratare de ponersela

Alphys: hay otro detalle, ni Julian, ni el director ni los maestros estan poseidos, asi que con ellos si hay que pelear

Katnis: -lanzando flechas por doquier- yo me encargo

Undyne: yo tambien

Gogeta: si no te encargas de Julian estamos perdidos

AMLC21: YA VOY... BIEN... TRATARE DE CONCENTRARME... -SE CONCENTRA-

JULIAN: NO PODRAS HACER NADA AHORA...

AMLC21: YA ESTA! -SU PODER IBA INCREMENTANDOSE MAS-

Nala: lo ha logrado

AMLC21: TODOS ALEJENSE DE AQUI! -COMIENZA A ABRIR UN AGUJERO NEGRO BAJO LA TIERRA-

JULIAN: NI CREAS QUE VAS A ATRAPARME CON ESO

AMLC21: A TI NO, PERO AL RESTO DE ALUMNOS SI

Luego de absorber a los alumnos y darles una mareada dentro del agujero negro los libera ya desmayados para que Alphys, Ana y Clari les inyecten el antidoto

Mientras los demas tratan de detener a los profesores, pero aun falta controlar a Fayder, RCesar y Julian

AMLC21: CUANTO FALTA PARA QUE LA FUSION DE GOGETA TERMINE?

Gohan: 5 minutos

AMLC21: EN CUANTO TERMINE QUE GOKU HAGA UNA GENKIDAMA

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Chica: pero destuiremos todos los edificios y dudo que resulte contra ellos...

Gohan: jajaja! lo tengo -inyecta a Fayder-

Charly: ya esta, tenemos a Fayder de nuevo de nuestro lado

Nala: yo me enfrento con RCesar, debo hacerlo reaccionar

Gotenks (fusion de Goten y Trunks) : nosotros ayudamos

Cesar (Theory): gracias por regresarme a la normalidad amigos vamos a luchar!

Ahora el unico enemigo era Julian con sus poderes inimaginables

AMLC21: BIEN SI NO QUEREMOS DESTRUIR LOS EDIFICIOS NI DAÑAR A LOS DEMAS... YA ESTA -SE LANZA CONTRA JULIAN Y DESAPARECEN-

Freddy: que pasó

Fayder: antidoto rápido!

Atraparon a RCesar y le pusieron el antídoto

TORIEL: QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?

Goku: cierto que no pueden verlo jajaja

Gohan: oigan Krilin volvió a morir

Pikoro: típico

AMLC21: REGRESE!

TORIEL: DONDE ESTABAS?

AMLC21: FUI A DEJAR A JULIAN A UN LUGAR DEL QUE LE COSTARA SALIR...

Mientras Julian...

JULIAN: RAYOS ME ENCERRÓ EN UNA ESCENA DE MISION, AHORA DEBO CUMPLIRLA PARA SALIR... PERO CUAL ES LA MISION!

Anciano: Tu mision es resolvler todos estos libros...

Alrededor de Julian habia cientos de libreros llenos de libros, de todos los temas, y tambien de matematicas

JULIAN: TENIA QUE SER!

AMLC21: AHORA NO PODRA SALIR DE AHI HASTA QUIEN SABE CUANDO.

Mas tarde por fin llegaron las autoridades, encerraron a Blake y a todos sus aliados y los alumnos del AMWA se quedaron en el ITCE, Toriel estaba tan contenta que dejó que AMLC21 se hiciera cargo de la disciplina de ahora en adelante, aunque tal vez no fue una gran idea... Tambien se quedaron con los edificios del AMWA, convirtiendose el arca en el lugar favorito de Foxy y Mangle.

La profesora Rebecca se volvio la profesora favorita de los furrys y llegó la fecha del viernes 16 de Diciembre...

AMLC21: -CON TODOS EN EL AUDITORIO- BUENO, COMO SABEN HOY SALIMOS DE VACACIONES-

Todos: yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei!

AMLC21: Y COMO SABEN, OBVIAMENTE SE CANCELO EL INTERCOLEGIAL, PERO REGRESANDO DE VACACIONES HAREMOS UN TORNEO DE HABILIDADES EN LA ESCUELA Y UN TORNEO DE ARTES MARCIALES PARA DISFRUTE DE LOS CHICOS DE DBZ

Goku: gracias! estare entrenando todas las vacaciones!

AMLC21: OFICIALMENTE SON LIBRES HASTA EL 16 DE ENERO, SI, UN MES DE VACACIONES, AHORA, VAMONOS DE VACACIONES AH Y FELICIDADES A TODOS LOS QUE OBTUVIERON PROMEDIO ARRIBA DE 9, AQUI ESTAN SUS RECONOCIMIENTOS, QUE PASEN... CESAR HERNANDEZ, DRAKE J WILSON, DEISY, MILENA, SAMUELS, CHELSE, AXEL, ELLIS, AMANDA PORTLAND, ZACARIAS GARCIA, ALEXIS GARCIA... BUENO LUCIUS JEJEJE, LYNNA DEL RIO, FREDDY FAZBEAR, GOLDEN, MANGLE, SPRINGTRAP, PUPPET, CHICA, CHARA DREMURR Y ASRIEL DREMURR

TORIEL: ESE ES MI HIJO!

CLARI: TAMBIEN CESAR OBTUVO RECONOCIMIENTO

AMLC21: SEAN LIBRES Y LOS MANDARE LLAMAR PARA SU CELEBRACION NAVIDEÑA SORPRESA

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

AMLC21: NOS VEMOS EL 16 DE ENERO, FELICES VACACIONES. FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO CHICOS! HASTA PRONTO...

 **Fin de primer semestre de clases.**


	25. Segundo semestre 1

**Regreso al ITCE (Segundo semestre)**

Los alumnos del Instituto Tecnologico y Cultural Ebott, fundado por el científico y brujo desterrado WD Gaster, tendrían que volver a la escuela... que sera lo que les espera este nuevo semestre...

Goku y los demas chicos de DBZ quisieron volver a su dimension de nuevo, ya que no tenian nada mas que hacer ahi, aunque prometieron visitarlos de vez en cuando. Los profesores esperaban en las entradas principales a todos los alumnos de reingreso, luego fueron pasados al auditorio para la bienvenida...

TORIEL: BUEN DIA JOVENES, SEAN BIENVENIDOS A SU SEGUNDO SEMESTRE EN EL INSTITUTO, PRIMERAMENTE QUISIERA DARLES LA PENOSA NOTICIA DE QUE NUESTROS QUERIDOS... (RECUERDA A CESAR M) AAAAH LA SUBDIRECTORA CLARI Y EL MEJOR PREFECTO CESAR M TUVIERON QUE VOLVER A CHIAPAS A CAUSA DE LOS GASOLINAZOS...

Freddy: es en serio...

Cesar: no subestimes el poder de los gasolinazos en México

Sans: mejor prefecto...

AMLC21: NO TIENEN NI IDEA DE COMO ESTA EL PAÍS...

TORIEL: DE NUEVO QUEDAMOS SOLO YO, Y LA SUBDIRECTORA AMLC21

AMLC21: SIIIIII JEJE!

TORIEL: COMO SABEN TENEMOS ALUMNOS QUE FORMABAN PARTE DEL AMWA AHORA CON NOSOTROS, ENTRE ELLOS LOS TAURS, BIEN QUIERO PRESENTAR A DOS ALUMNOS NUEVOS QUE SE INTEGRAN ESTE SEMESTRE A PREPARATORIA, AQUI ESTAN EDREI MAROTO Y ALEJANDRO (ALEX)

Edrei: hola compañeros

Alex: hola! ... hola Foxy!

Foxy: vaya me conoce... hola Alex!

Freddy: muchos nos conocen, recuerdas

Foxy: es cierto jeje

TORIEL: BUENO, AHORA CEDO EL MICROFONO A SU SUBDIRECTORA

AMLC21: HOLA A TODOS! SEAN BIENVENIDOS DE NUEVO AL INSTITUTO EBOTT, ESTE SEMESTRE SERA DEDICADO A FERIAS CULTURALES, REBECA ES HORA DE QUE LES ENSEÑES VERDADERAMENTE LAS ARTES DE LA DANZA. QUIERO ANUNCIAR TAMBIEN QUE NOMBRARE ALGUNOS ALUMNOS COMO ENCARGADOS EN CADA RAMA ARTISTICA PARA QUE FORMEN LOS GRUPOS, POR EJEMPLO... LALO DE SECUNDARIA Y XIMENA SERÁN LOS ENCARGADOS DEL GRUPO DE DIBUJO LIBRE, REBECCA DECIDIRÁ QUIENES SON LOS MEJORES PARA SER LOS ENCARGADOS DEL GRUPO DE DANZA, POR LO PRONTO ASI SERÁN, AUN FALTA FORMAR EL GRUPO DE CANTO, MUSICA, BAILE, ACTUACION, FOTOGRAFIA, ESCULTURA... EN FIN VARIOS GRUPOS DE ARTES

Pursuit: hay artes de tiro al blanco?

AMLC21: MMM LUEGO VEMOS QUE GRUPOS DE ARTE HACEMOS... (NOTA SUGIERANLOS Y DIGAN EN QUE GRUPO DESEAN ESTAR)

Fayder: las artes marciales cuentan como artes...

AMLC21: ARTES... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ES CIERTO! PROMETI UN TORNEO DE ARTES MARCIALES, PUES SI... SON ARTES, ASI QUE SERA LA ATRACCION PRINCIPAL DE LA FERIA DE ARTES, EL GRAN TORNEO DE ARTES MARCIALES!

Todos: yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei!

Foxy: yo voy a participar en el torneo

Freddy: hay gente con podres aqui, no podremos hacer nada

TORIEL: EN EL TORNEO SOLO PUEDEN UTILIZAR SUS HABILIDADES FISICAS, NO SE VALE USAR PODERES

Todos: ok!

Mangle: entonces tenemos posibilidad

Citlali: Lucius inscríbete en artes de escritura

Lucius: yoooo!

Gisell: contar chistes es un arte?

TORIEL: CLARO, ARTE CÓMICO

Sans: lo voy a ganar yo!

Chara: pueden participar los prefectos y maestros?

TORIEL: SI SI PUEDEN

Fayder: siiiii!

Charly (el prrrrrrimo): tu no deberias participar, les vas a ganar a todos y no se vale

Fayder: cierto, no sera tan emocionante para mi

Monsterkid: ayuuuuuuuuuuuuuudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -llega corriendo-

Todos: Kid!

Undyne: y a ti que te pasa piltrafa! siempre te desapareces!

MKid: es que... siempre termino en otro lugar y...

AMLC21: BUENO TODOS SEAN BIENVENIDOS DE NUEVO AL INSTITUTO EBOTT! VAYAN A SUS SALONES AHORA

Todos: yeeeeei!

 **El inicio fue muy corto, pero ahora saben que ha vuelto el Instituto Ebott...**


	26. Misterios en el instituto

**Misterios en el instituto (Segundo semestre)**

* * *

Días después en la oficina de subdireccion...

Cesar: que tratas de ocultar ahora?

AMLC21: NO PODEMOS ALARMAR A TODO EL MUNDO AQUI SOLO POR TEORIAS QUE AUN NO ESTAN CONFIRMADAS

Cesar: Kid las confirma

AMLC21: POR LO PRONTO HAY QUE CENTRARNOS EN LA EDUCACION

Cesar: desde cuando preocupada por la educacion

AMLC21: OK, SOLO MANTENTE ALERTA POR CUALQUIER COSA, SANS Y TU MANTENGANSE AL TANTO DE VIGILAR A MKID

Cesar: ok, adios, debo regresar a ver a Luke que segun tenía algo importante que mostrarme

AMLC21: SEXO

Cesar: si seguro -sale de la oficina-

Un rato despues...

TORIEL: JUNTA EN EL AUDITORIO!

Freddy: en serio! ahora de que se tratará?

Puppet: sucesos paranormales

Bonnie: tu piensas que todo es un suceso paranormal

Chica: tal ves sea normal que todo sea paranormal aqui, despues de todo este edificio lo fundó tu padre

Puppet: -molesta- no es mi padre!

TORIEL: QUISERA DARLES LA BIENVENIDA A OTROS ESTUDIANTES DE PREPARATORIA, AQUI TENEMOS A JUAN DEMANS, AIRAM TERRY, PAULA FERNANDEZ Y ANA AMADOR

(NOTA: A ANA, LA ENFERMERA, LE DIREMOS ANITA)

Ana A: Hola! -mira pervertida a todos los hombres) vaya! parece que me voy a divertir en este lugar

Juan: no empieces

Alex: amigos! -corre a reunirse con sus amigos y su novia que es Paula-

Paula: por fin te vuelvo a ver, aaah quiero saludar a Chica y a Mangle

Mangle: a mi! emm hola jeje

Ana A: yo quiero saludarte tambien, y a tu suculento novio tambien -mira a Foxy de forma pervertida-

Mangle: -celosa- emm gracias... FOXY ES MIO! -se le cuelga del cuello-

Foxy: tranquila! no pasa nada

Juan: emm ella es como Golden asi que acostumbrense a ella

Airam: pues parece que es peor jajaja

Alex: Airam! tenemos tanto que explorar en este gran instituto, tiene muchos sitios que no he podido visitar

AMLC21: BIENVENIDOS AL ITCE, ESPERO DISFRUTEN SU ESTANCIA AQUI, Y APRENDAN MUCHO, Y HABLANDO DE APRENDER, VAYAN PENSANDO EN QUE GRUPO ARTISTICO QUIEREN PERTENECER

Alex: yo quiero estar en canto y baile

Lucius: yo he aceptado estar en escritura

Edrei: yo tal vez canto o artes marciales

AMLC21: CIERTO! ALEXANDER HASHASHIN PREPARA A LOS QUE QUIERAN PARTICIPAR EN ARTES MARCIALES

ALEXANDER: OK

Charly: habrá arte culinaria?

AMLC21: POR SUPUESTO!

Chica: siiiiiiii!

Toy Chica: siiiiiiiiii!

Foxy: emm en que arte podría encajar mejor...

Ana A y Golden: encajamelo a mi!

Golden: parece que podriamos ser buenas amigas

Ana A: oie cy

Mangle: Foxy, crees que podamos entrar en artes marciales

Foxy: las reglas dicen no usar magia, solo energia pura y fuerza fisica y por supuesto, armas no

Mangle: pero las mordidas valen o no

Foxy: puede ser

Spring: yo entrenare para entrar al torneo de artes marciales

Bonbon: oooh Spring! eres tan valiente

Charly: no quiero desanimarlos, pero Goku y los demás vendrán al torneo, nos guste o no, no hay oportunidad, y menos si se presentan Fayder y AMLCSJ que ya hasta son candidatos a ser dioses de la destrucción

AMLC21: MI VERSIÓN ALTERNA UNA DIOSA DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN? VAYA, QUIEN LO DIRÍA

Katniss: no! que ellos no vengan, si vencen hasta a Goku

AMLC21: YA SE! HAREMOS LOS TORNEOS DIVIDIDOS!

Todos: como!

AMLC21: SEPARAREMOS EL TORNEO DE ARTES MARICALES EN PERSONAJES CON PODERES Y PERSONAS NORMALES

Foxy: yo entro en el normal cierto?

Freddy: pues no es que seamos muy normales, pero si

Mangle: yo quiero entrar

AMLC21: RECUERDEN TAMBIÉN ANOTARSE EN ALGUNA OTRA RAMA ARTÍSTICA PARA LA FERIA CULTURAL

Bulgy: yo quiero estar en dibujo libre

Ximena: bienvenido al equipo!

Mas tarde...

Alphys: y asi es como se hace la separación de mezclas por destilación

Lobox: disculpe profesora Alphys pero... -señala a los zorros-

Alphys: aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Foxy! Mangle! porque incendiaron todo! salgan rápido del salón! vayan a un lugar seguro... -se pone a dar vueltas en círculos-

Bonnie: -con una manguera apaga el fuego- listo! no se preocupen

Chica: ah eres tan valiente Bonnie

Bonnie: claro que si!

Freddy: no exageres, lo que pasa es que a ti te gusta agarrar la manguera -mirada pervertida-

Bonnie: oye no empieces con tonterías

Golden: te gusta la manguera Bonnie...

Ana A: a quien le gusta la manguera!

Alphys: bueno se acabó la clase, recuerden traer el reporte de los resultados del experimento

Mangle: podemos poner que se incendió todo?

Alphys: emm es que lo hicieron mal, eso no debía ocurrir

AMLC21: CHICOS! SIGUE CLASE DE MATEMÁTICAS!

Todos: ay no!

Spring: siiii!

Lucius: pues a mi no me parece mal

Y en la clase...

AMLC21: HOY RECORDAREMOS COMO SE HACEN LAS ECUACIONES BÁSICAS DE UNA SOLA VARIABLE...

Fayder: emm puedo pasar?

AMLC21: QUE HACES AQUÍ?

Fayder: Toriel me exigió que tomara clases de matemáticas

AMLC21: JEJE COMO A MI COCINA, ESTA BIEN PASA

Spring: emm jefa puedo proponer algo

AMLC21: DIME SPRING

Spring: he creado estas orejas de burro para los que no contesten nada bien -mirando a Foxy-

AMLC21: HUMILLAR A LOS ESTUDIANTES NO ESTA BIEN, PERO... DE ACUERDO, ASI LOS QUE NO SEPAN SE TENDRÁN QUE PONER A ESTUDIAR

Foxy: vete a la roña Springtrap!

Spring: eso es para que estudies zorro!

Fayder: nervioso emm ok...

Luego de resolver unas ecuaciones en el pizarron y dar ejemplos puso a todos a resolver una ecuación en el pizarron, hasta a Bonbon le había salido bien, incluso Foxy pudo hacerla después de ver varias veces como se hacían, a Spring le pusieron una de 2 variables y con mas términos para que fuera mas reto para el, y luego pasó Fayder...

Fayder: emm... yo... -mira su ecuacion en el pizarron- 3x - 4 = 9x -10... emm que debo hacer... ahora

Spring: jejeje

Bonbon: no te burles Spring

AMLC21: EMPIEZA DESPEJANDO LOS TÉRMINOS CON X DEJÁNDOLOS DEL LADO IZQUIERDO DE LA ECUACIÓN Y LLEVA LOS TÉRMINOS CONSTANTES A LA IZQUIERDA

Fayder: que cosa?

Spring: bah! como se nota la falta de cultura matematica en los guerreros como Fayder y Goku

Foxy: burrrrrrrrrrro!

Chica: callate Foxy!

Bonnie: burrrrrrrrrrrrrrro!

Chica: -mirando enojada a Bonnie- Bonnie!

Bonnie: lo siento, mis instintos de burla no pudieron mas

Unos minutos despues Fayder no pudo resolver la ecuacion ni con ayuda

AMLC21: NO PUEDO CREERLO! TE REGRSO A LA PRIMARIA

Todos: jajaja!

Fayder: -desanimado- aaah

Foxy: te has ganado la corona de burro -le pone las orejas de Burro-

Spring: y pensar que las habia hecho para ti Foxy jeje

Foxy: pues no se te hizo!

Fayder: por cuanto debo usar esto

AMLC21: POR TODA LA CLASE

Fayder: ay no...

Luego las hijas de Fayder corrieron a saludar a AMLC21 y encontraron a su papá en la clase con las orejas de burro

Fayder: ay no! no me vean asi!

Foxy: jeje no te gusta que vean que eres burro

Reli: -mirandolo perpleja- bulo...

Fayder: hija!...

Black Rel: bulo!

White Rel: bulo! bulo!

Zorua: papá!... bulo...

Fayder: noooooo! he quedado en ridículo frente a mis propias hijas! -sale del salón destrozado y avergonzado-

Estarlin: woooow un pokemon que habla!

AMLC21: APRENDERÁ COMO MEOWTH

Foxy: que delicado

Chica: todo es tu culpa Spring

AMLC21: EMM BUENO SIGAMOS CON LA CLASE...

Cesar: pregunta, y que pasó con el periodico escolar?

AMLC21: BUENA PREGUNTA, PUES NOS MODERNIZAREMOS, HAREMOS UNA PAGINA WEB

Spring: puedo participar en la creación

AMLC21: SERAS QUIEN LA ACTUALICE, YO LA CREARE

 **Continuará...**

 **Lo de la pagina web tratare de investigar como subirla al internet, aprovechare que estoy aprendiendo a crear paginas web con codigo html y hare la pagina del instituto Ebott, especial para todos los estudiantes y profesores del Fic.**


	27. Cap 21

**Preparandose para los torneos...**

* * *

Una tarde en el Instituto...

Cesar: vamos Toriel, puedo hacerlo

TORIEL: DE ACUERDO, PUEDES SERLO, CON TAL DE QUE SE PREPAREN LOS CHICOS PARA SER MAS FUERTES, PERO TOMA TUS LIMITES, DE ACUERDO

Cesar: si limites... -sale corriendo-

Mas tarde citaron a todos al auditorio

Bonnie: siempre me da mala espina que nos citen aqui, siemrpe nos dan avisos y viene gente nueva

Freddy: si, pero no importa, todo esta bien ahora...

TORIEL: ATENCION, ESTAMOS AQUI REUNIDOS...

Bonnie: para unir a esta pareja en sagrado matrimonio

Bonbon: se van a casar?

Toy Freddy: callense!

Chara: dejen de decir tonterias

TORIEL: ... PARA RECIBIR A NUEVOS ESTUDIANTES Y ADEMAS DAR OTRO AVISO MAS..

AMLC21: OK LOS ESTUDIANTES... BIENVENIDOS MELISSA Y MANUEL, TAMBIEN TENEMOS A CHASE SPARROW, LORI MEDELEIEV, ELLEN SCHIAPARELLI, HAYA SCOFFIELD Y (TRATANDO DE PRONUNCIAR CORRECTAMENTE EL NOMBRE) TEHUACOATL...

Freddy: que nombres mas raros

Golden: mas que los nuestros

Ethan: cállense, respeten a la gente

Foxy: desde cuando tan respetuoso

TORIEL: Y EL AVISO ES QUE PARA QUE SE PREPAREN PARA EL TORNEO DE ARTES MARCIALES Y ADEMAS PARA QUE TODOS TENGAN HABILIDADES DE SUPERVIVENCIA, SERAN ENTRENADOS DESPUES DE CLASES POR CESAR ( AHORA SERA LLAMADO NAHUAL)

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Freddy: ay no... ya empezo...

Y en la tarde...

Nahual: Bien empecemos con esto, en mi clase les enseñare como usar armas, como sobrevivir en terrenos hostiles, veremos como se desempeñan en supervivencia, en que no lo logre 10 reglazos en nalgas desnudas SIN EXCEPCIONES, tanto alumnos como profesores, tambien a ti Marisol...

AMLC21: A VER... A VER LO SIENTO PERO SOY LA JEFA, YO NO ACEPTO ORDENES DE NADIE, ADEMAS TENGO SUFICIENTE PODER PARA SOBREVIVIR, NO NECESITO LA CLASE...

Foxy: siiiii! lucha por nuestros derechos jefa!

AMLC21: ...PERO A LOS ALUMNOS LES HACE FALTA

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

AMLC21: ESO SI, NO HAY QUE SOBREPASARSE, HAY QUE ENTENDER QUE HAY GENTE DÉBIL Y NO PODRÁ CON LAS PRUEBAS, SE TRATA DE QUE EL INSTITUTO SEA MEJOR, PERO NO TAN AUTORITARIO COMO EL AMWA, ASÍ QUE NO REGLAZOS EN LAS NALGAS DESNUDAS...

Bonnie: bien!

AMLC21: PERO CON ROPA SI...

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Chica: pero jefa!

AMLC21: APRENDERAN A SOBREVIVIR, USTEDES PUEDEN

Todos: ay no...

Toriel tampoco permitió que hubiera abusos, ya que AMLC21 le recordaba que se volvería como sus contrarios del viejo AMWA así que se suavizó un poco

Y en la clase...

Nahual: Bueno carbones, no seré como cuando estaba metido en el AMWA...

Todos: Buuuuuu! Fuera el AMWA!

Nahual: Callénse todos.

Bonnie: uy que genio!

Nahual: Bonnie! Te escuche! -saca una regla de metal- Pantalones abajo!

Bonnie: pe... pero estaba prohibido...

Nahual: -aun asi le pega y le baja los pantalones- Esto es lo que pasa si pasan la raya señoritas -le da un azoton tremendo a las nalgas desnudas de Bonnie-

Todos: Auch!

Nahual: Algun otro reclamo!

Nahual: Bueno, mas les vale, tres de mis OCs mas recientes han venido a esta institucion. Denle la bienvenida a Chase Sparrow, Lori Mendeleiev y Ellen Schiaparelli -ve su lista- Ah, y a Haya Scoffield y Tehuacoatl.

Mangle: hola Chase

Chase: ay no, la loca

Foxy: aaaaah ese tipo no me cae bien!

Chica: solo porque le gusta a Mangle

Mangle: no me gusta, esa vez fue porque quería venganza

Nahual: dejen de parlotear señoritas! practicaremos con las armas ahora

Toy Chica: yo se disparara gracias a Pursuit

Pursuit: por mi no habrá problema

Todos se pusieron a practicar y Nahual les daba las indicaciones, si se equivocaban les daba de reglazos, aun asi fuera mujer

Lucius: yo me voy! ademas odio que me toquen

Citlali: esto no esta bien

Spring: oye Nahual entiendo que quieras que seamos mas fuertes pero estas exagerando

Nahual: con que cuestionandome! -le da tambien un azoton como a Bonnie con los pantalones abajo-

Foxy: no somos ningunos cobardes! hemos pasado por peores cosas como para temerte

Los chicos comenzaron a hacer una revuelta...

AMLC21: -VIENDO A LO LEJOS- AAAH ESTOS CHICOS, YA NO SE DEJAN MANIPULAR TAN FÁCIL, ESTOY ORGULLOSA DE ELLOS JAJAJA!... -EN ESO NOTA ALGO EXTRAÑO EN EL CENTRO DE LA SALA PRINCIPAL DEL INSTITUTO... OH... NO...

Nahual: demonios! tendré que tomar medidas drásticas!

Chica: lo siento, pero no vamos a permitir que nos maltrates

Bonnie: no al gasolinazo!

Todos: ...-_-...

Puppet: amigo mio, tenemos voluntad, tampoco nos vamos a quedar esperando a que nos pegues

TORIEL: QUE PASA AQUI!

Nahual: no obedecen mis ordenes!

Freddy: esta golpeándonos con los pantalones abajo!

TORIEL: POR DIOS, USTEDES NO PUEDEN PASAR UN DIA SIN METERSE EN PROBLEMAS

Nahual: por eso merecen disciplina directora!

Lucius: yo no quiero participar en esto, ademas yo estare en el grupo de escritura, no artes marciales

TORIEL: SABER SOBREVIVIR ES INDISPENSABLE

Lucius: pues yo estudiare con el profe Alexander (Mercenary)

Melissa: yo ire a canto y baile!

Nahual: quiero ser lider!

Freddy: ser un buen lider no es aquel que le da reglazos en las nalgas desnudas a los demás, es el que pone el ejemplo de como se hacen las cosas!

Toy Freddy: y en vez de castigar, muestra los errores y ayuda a corregirlos

TORIEL: AAAH LOS ALUMNOS DE MI INSTITUTO TIENEN SUS CUALIDADES

AMLC21: -LLEGA CORRIENDO- TAMBIEN ES LA QUE LOS LLEVA A COMER PIZZA GRATIS, ANDEN VAMOS A COMER PIZZA

TORIEL: PORQUE PIZZA?

AMLC21: -EN VOZ BAJA- NECESITO SACAR A LOS ALUMNOS Y PROFESORES DE AQUI, RAPIDO, TENEMOS QUE IRNOS...

TORIEL: PERO QUE PASA?

AMLC21: NO PREGUNTE... NAHUAL ES TU MOMENTO DE SER LIDER, -EN VOZ BAJA- HAY UN AGUJERO NEGRO ABRIENDOSE POCO A POCO EN EL CENTRO DEL INSTITUTO Y TENEMOS QUE CERRARLO

Nahual: ok cerremoslo

AMLC21: TORIEL SACA A TODOS DE AQUÍ, PERO QUE SEA A COMER PIZZA, NO ALARMAREMOS A NADIE...

MKid: el hoyo negro me persigue...

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

AMLC21: RAYOS!

Nahual: ahi esta tu alarma

AMLC21: EMM SON PRUEBAS... ESO ES PRUEBAS CIENTIFICAS

Alphys: yo dudo que sean...

AMLC21: TODOS SUBAN A LOS CAMIONES, Y VAYAN A COMER PIZZA, NAHUAL, ES HORA DE QUE USES TU PODER DE ESCRITOR, CERRAREMOS EL HOYO NEGRO

Pikoro: -aparece flotando unos metros sobre ellos- Dudo que cerrando el agujero termine el problema...

AMLC21: PIKORO...

 **Continuará...**

 **Estoy bastante ocupada asi que lo siento por no actualizar pronto y porque los caps salgan muy cortos... Stay Determined XD**


	28. Otras dimensiones

**Otras dimensiones...**

* * *

En el episodio pasado, un hoyo negro estaba abriendose en medio de la escuela...

AMLC21: TODOS SUBAN A LOS CAMIONES, Y VAYAN A COMER PIZZA, NAHUAL, ES HORA DE QUE USES TU PODER DE ESCRITOR, CERRAREMOS EL HOYO NEGRO

Pikoro: -aparece flotando unos metros sobre ellos- Dudo que cerrando el agujero termine el problema...

AMLC21: PIKORO...

Pikoro: esto no es una buena señal, cierrenlo ahora pero luego deberan buscar la raiz del problema

Nahual: ok vamos cerremoslo que yo tambien quiero ir a la pizza

AMLC21: IGUAL YO, VAMOS, OYE PIKORO...

Pikoro: no gracias no como

AMLC21: YA LO SE, PERO TE IBA A PEDIR QUE SI LES AVISABAS A TODOS QUE EL TORNEO SERA EN 3 MESES

Pikoro: ah ni siquiera tienes la decencia de invitarme por cortesía

AMLC21: NO

Pikoro: aaah esta bien yo les aviso, y tengan cuidado con ese agujero negro

Nahual y AMLC21 cerraron el agujero utilizando concentración y concreto XD

AMLC21: VAMOS A COMER PIZZA Y A DECIRLES A TODOS QUE SOLO FUE UN FENÓMENO CIENTÍFICO EXTRAÑO

Nahual: yo digo que este semestre habrá mas problemas

Todo el instituto se fue a comer pizza, muchos sospechaban que algo extraño estaba por ocurrir...

 **Mientras en otro universo... (el de Gears of Wars 4)**

Un joven rubio (JD), uno moreno (Del), un adulto chaparro (Oscar) y una chica (Kait) estaban al borde de un acantilado viendo una ciudad no muy lejos de ahí que estaba en construcción. Atrás de ellos había un carruaje que tenia un caballo de dimensiones del doble de tamaño de uno normal

JD: -mirando por la mira de su francotirador- Parece que apenas lo están construyendo.

Del: El fabricante debe estar adentro.

Kait: Oye JD, ven a ver esto.

JD: -se acerca- Si?

Kait: -sosteniendo un capullo de mariposa que se mueve- Mira, esta oruga ha estado metida dentro de este capullo, destruyendose para volverse en una criatura bella y fuerte -el capullo se rompe- La podría ayudar a salir, pero la haría débil y no sobreviviría -la mariposa sale y empieza a volar- Ves?

JD: -la mira a los ojos- No debiste venir.

Oscar: Y que? El dichoso fabricante esta adentro, porque no tocamos la puerta?

JD: No es asi de simple, solo...

Kait: -se gira y dispara a un robot volador que tenia camuflaje- No tengo ganas de activar una alarma.

Suena una alarma dentro de la ciudad.

Del: Al parecer lo lograste.

JD: Alto, no es la alarma de asalto.

Ven que en el bosque una pared de nubes naranjas con rayos y fuerte viento esta acercándose.

Del: Mierda, es una llamarada!

Oscar: Suban al camión!

Todos suben al carruaje y lo empieza a mover el caballo rápidamente. Sin darse cuenta de que ya habían salido de su dimensión.

JD: Que extraño, el viento paró.

Kait: Las nubes desaparecieron. Esto es mas que extraño.

Oscar: Algo aqui no me cuadra.

Del: Miren! Parece que una ciudad esta por ahi.

JD: No tiene rompevientos. Que no se preocupan por las llamaradas?

Oscar: habrá que investigar. Espero y no haya Pastores.

 **Y en otro lugar mas en el medio del océano en una planta petrolera mejorada para una base militar especialmente privada...**  
¿?: tsk. si que les falta practica, chicos... -miraba que estaba rodeado de seis personas uniformadas militares-  
Soldado1: estas en desventaja contra seis de nosotros  
Soldado2: ahora, entrega esa bandera roja y no te lastimaremos  
Soldado3: ¿entréganos nuestra bandera por las buenas o por las malas?  
¿?: opto por ninguna -miraba a su alrededor analizando a sus contrincantes- si, ¿quieren su bandera de vuelta, vengan por el?  
Soldado4: ¡contra el chicos! -se lanza contra el desconocido-  
Soldado5: ¡lamentaras haber venido novato! -corre a ayudar a su compañero-  
¿?: nunca les dijieron, ¿que nunca suvestimen a su oponente? -miraba como se acercaban dos de ellos y con solo la fuerza inversa los derribaba facilmente haciendolos chocar entre dos de sus contrincantes contra el muro de metal- ¿quien sigue?  
Soldado6: ahora si que estas muerto, novato-mencionaba mientras sacaba un cuchillo y se lanzaba al ataque-  
Soldado3: oye, ¡no lo ataques con un arma cortante!-intentaba de detener a su compañero pero no alcanzo a detenerlo-  
Soldado6: ¡muere niño!  
¿?: idiota... -murmuraba en voz baja haciendo un movimiento tomandolo del brazo y haciendo una fuerza inversa contra su atacande haciendole una llave desarmandolo al instante para rematarlo con una combinacion de golpes en el estomago y dandole un gran rodillaso en la cara derribandolo-  
¿?: ¿quien sigue?  
Soldado1: ¡nos rendimos!  
Soldado2: ¡tu ganas! ¡tu ganas!  
Soldado3: ja, sabes chico...-miraba a su contrincante y ver a sus tres compañeros caidos adoloridos- tienes un buen talento sobre el arte del combate cuerpo a cuerpo  
¿?: bueno, es la ventaja de analizar, predecir, actuar y reaccionar...  
Soldado1: sabes, si el boss no estuviera aqui, estaria muy orgulloso de ti  
Soldado2: si, es increible que el instituto ebott, te tengan como profesor  
Soldado3: por que no te vienes aqui sabes, ¿que esta es tu otra casa despues de todo?  
¿?: bueno, siempre lo tengo en cuenta... -mencionaba el desconodico sacandose la capucha que ocultaba su rostro- pero, prefiero mantener el liderasgo de la enseñansa... es mejor aprender distintas artes de combate que una sola cosa  
Soldado1: sabes mercenary, ¿no crees que es momento de que vuelvas a ese instituto a volver a enseñar?  
M.H.S: si, basta de estar entrenando y haciendo misiones mientras no estuve en el instituto  
Soldado2: es verdad, ¿que ahí monstruos en ese instituto?  
M.H.S: si, son amables no son muy peligrosos...  
Soldado3: escuche, que en ese instituto la directora es un monstruo aterrador  
M.H.S: ¿que, toriel? chicos, ella es estricta con sus normas a pesar de estar viajando por el espacio y tiempo para entrenar y aprender artes de combate, ella es una buena madre, maestra, directora y amiga... pero... si algún idiota se atreve a dañar a mis amigos... LES HARÉ PASAR UNA MAL RATO QUE JAMAS HABRÁN QUERIDO HABER EXISTIDO EN SU VIDA...  
Soldados: l-lo entendemos... -miran algo aterrados al ver dos cráneos flotando en el aire con unas estelas de luz en donde seria la boca-  
M.H.S: bueno, nos vemos chicos yo invito la cervezas en el bar... -abre un portal y les entrega la bandera a sus compañeros- nos volveremos a ver y saludos a boss si lo ven  
Soldados: claro... -miran algo incrédulos y aterrador a su compañero irse de esa forma-  
*En casa de Mercenary Hashashin Snake*  
M.H.S: Auch...-cae a un metro de su cama- recordatorio... ver por donde aparecerás en las teletransportaciones de sans... y creo que le enviare un mensaje al instituto que estoy de vuelta y que volveré a enseñar defensa personal e sobrevivencia y trabajo en equipo... y ¿creo que esta vez va a ser algo divertido en esto de capturar la bandera? lo agregare en mis clases _ bueno, a dormir un rato hasta tener respuesta de la jefa o toriel y -cae exhausto durmiendo en el suelo por el entrenamiento-

 **Y de regreso en el instituto...**

TORIEL: PARECE QUE TODO ESTA EN ORDEN DE NUEVO... POR CIERTO, ME AVISARON QUE ENTRARAN NUEVOS ESTUDIANTES

AMLC21: PUES ADELANTE, QUE VENGAN YA!

TORIEL: Y QUE ALEXANDER O M.H.S VOLVERIA A DAR CLASES DE DEFENSA PERSONAL Y SOBREVIVENCIA YA QUE OBVIAMENTE MUCHOS NO ACEPTARON AL JOVEN NAHUAL

AMLC21: COMO SEA, PUES QUE VENGAN YA

TORIEL: LE MANDARE UN MENSAJE A MERCENARY PARA DECIRLE QUE PUEDE VENIR

Lucius: hay mas personas que se inscribiran a escritura jefa?

AMLC21: CREO QUE JUAN, UNO DE LOS CHICOS NUEVOS ESTARÁ, GUIALO PARA ESTO, APRENDERÁN A SER BUENOS ESCRITORES PARA QUE TAMBIÉN CREEN SUS PROPIOS UNIVERSOS COMO YO, TU VAS POR BUEN CAMINO

Rebecca: pues Milena ya se apunto conmigo para el canto y actuacion

Pursuit: yo tambien en actuación

Estarlin: yo quiero ir a dibujo libre y participar en el torneo

AMLC21: MMM LOS DE DIBUJO SE VAN CON XIMENA Y LALO, PERO DEBO HACER UNA FORMA PARA QUE TODOS QUEDEN INSCRITOS BIEN... (LUEGO BUSCO LA MANERA)

TORIEL: BUENO AQUI HAY NUEVOS ESTUDIANTES 2 FURRIES Y UN HUMANO... AQUI TENEMOS A LORI MENDELEIEV (UNA FURRY PASTOR ALEMAN), HAYA SCOFFIELD (FURRY ENDER DRAGON), Y TEHUACOATILLIPETLESZQUIT...

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Tehua: solo díganme Tehacoatl

Foxy: mejor solo Tehua!

Golden: ooooh vaya... es tan tirable...

Citlali: oie cy...

De repente...

4 personas mas aparecieron de la nada...

JD: que es este lugar?

TORIEL: EMMM USTEDES NO ESTABAN EN LA LISTA...

Oscar: emm hola... podrían indicarnos que es este lugar

Kait: nunca debimos acercarnos a este lugar

Haya: -mirando fijamente a Kait- aaaah

Kait: y a ti que te pasa?

Haya: -sonmorada (sonrojada en morado)- nnnnada... -sale corriendo-

Oscar: no temen a las llamaradas?

Todos: whaaaaat!

Rebecca: bueno, han llegado mas lindos y hermosos furries!

TORIEL: Y ELLOS?

AMLC21: BIENVENIDOS AL INSTITUTO TECNOLOGICO Y CULTURAL EBOTT...

TORIEL: PERO...

AMLC21: NO PODEMOS HACER MAS...

Pikoro: ya te diste cuenta no?

AMLC21: NO SON DE ESTA DIMENSION... PERO SE QUEDARAN POR MIENTRAS ARREGLAMOS ESTO

Nahual: opino que hablemos con Gaster, seguro el tiene que ver

AMLC21: HABLAREMOS CON GASTER LUEGO, POR MIENTRAS... ZORROS! CORRAN A CAFETERÍA Y DÍGANLE A DOÑA MONCHIS QUE COCINE MAS TAMALES

Rebecca: yo tambien?

AMLC21: NO TU NO, ANA, REVISA A LOS NUEVOS Y MAS A LOS CHICOS DE LA OTRA DIMENSIÓN...

Ana: claro que si!

AMLC21: ESTO VA A HACERSE CAPIROTADA* DE DIMENSIONES...

*(REVOLTURA... ETC)

 **Continuará...**


	29. Aviso sitio web

**Howdy humanos!**

 **Este aviso es para avisarles que el aviso de hoy... ok...**

 **Este aviso es para decirles que ya esta listo el sitio web del instituto**

 **amlc21itce (punto.) wixsite (punto.) com /amlc21**

 **Todo va junto**

 **Ya saben, lo pongo asi porque en Fanfiction no se puede poner paginas de internet**


	30. Aviso de Actualizaciones

**Howdy humanos!**

 **Por primera vez en mi vida me quedé sin ideas suficientes para continuar con el fic del Instituto Ebott, y mi colaborador tampoco colabora mucho, por eso no he actualizado, ademas creo que pasa por trabajar en equipo, (nunca he sido buena trabajando en equipo) por eso pues tengan paciencia en lo que pienso algo de como sacar adelante este fic.**

 **Gracias. :)**


	31. Visita a Gaster

**Visita a Gaster...**

* * *

Varios días después de que hubiesen aparecido otros sujetos de dimensiones extrañas...

Un día durante el receso...

Spring: que raro, Bonbon ya tardó mucho en el baño

Golden: yo voy a buscarla

Citlali: yo también

Milena: solo van de pervertidas

Golden: bien que también te gusta

Chica: no iran! ire yo!

Mangle: quiero helado!

Bonbon: -gritando- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ayuda! el resumidero del baño de mujeres esta creciendo y consumiendo todo!

AMLC21: OTRO AGUJERO NEGRO, AAAH ME ENCARGARE DE EL ANTES DE QUE CREZCA...

Mientras en otra dimensión... (Fallout 4),

Nate: Esto es lo que queda?

Estaba ante la pequeña ciudad de Sanctuary Hills en ese tiempo destruida, un hombre adulto de pelo corto rubio oscuro, ojos azules, físico promedio ataviado con un traje del Vault 111, junto con un robot y un pastor alemán.

Codsword: Lo siento señor, pero es cierto solo queda esto.

Meatball: -ladra-

Nate: Bueno, necesito un arma.

Meatball: -con una 10MM en el hocico-

Nate: Buen chico -la toma- con esto y la municion que tome será suficiente de momento.

Ellos poco a poco se acercan al pueblo cuando alguien sale corriendo, una furry adulta, era una zorra gris (tiene teñido el pelo haciéndole parecer una zorua), se tropieza y cae dé espaldas, detrás de ella salen 5 saqueadores*.

Saqueador 1: Tratando de huir zorra? Será me jor que te encadene, tenemos algo que hacer contigo.

Saqueadora: -lo mata de un tiro en la cabeza- Cerdo, yo soy la líder, así que es mi zorra -la mira con deseo- serás mía, amárrenla!

Saqueadores: -Van a agarrarla-

Zorra: No! déjenme!

Nate: Malditos malcinados!

Rápidamente de un balazo derriba al saqueador 4, a quemarropa balea a los restantes.

Nate: Estas bien?

Zorra: S-Si, gracias.

Codsword: Esto es raro señor, ella tiene pelaje, hocico y cola, pero mi escáner dice que sigue siendo humana.

Nate: Cual es tu nombre?

Zorra: -con timidez y algo sonrosada- Skye.

Nate: Que bonito nombre -le extiende la mano- Vamos?

Skye: -Acepta la ayuda-

Varios saqueadores empiezan a salir del pueblo y a dispararles.

Nate: -toma las armas de tubo, el revolver de tubo y el rifle de caza con sus respectivas municiones- Toma esta -le da un arma de tubo- Vamos corre, corre!

Los 4 salen corriendo, en eso aparece un hoyo negro.

Skye: Que es esto?

Nate: -mete su mano- No lo sé pero es nuestra ruta de escape.

Codsword: Es un hoyo negro señor, no sabrá dónde saldremos.

Nate: El riesgo sea por la seguridad. Entren.

Meatball y Codsword entran solo quedando Skye y Nate.

Nate: -le ofrece la mano- Juntos en esto.

Skye: -claramente sonrojada toma la mano- Seguro.

Ambos entran al hoyo negro y aparecen en el centro del instituto Ebott en el receso.

Skye: Esto es... El pasado?

Nate: Eso parece...

Todo el mundo les estaba viendo.

Nate: Creo que nos metimos en un lío más grande.

AMLC21: AY NO! MAS GENTE DE OTRAS DIMENSIONES!

Pikoro: se los advertí, cuando sera el día que me hagan caso

Cesar: y que sugieres hacer entonces?

Pikoro: emm pues...

TORIEL: MAS GENTE! OK PUES YA QUE ESTAN AQUI, SEAN BIENVENIDOS AL INSTITUTO EBOTT

Puppet: esto no me da buena espina, deberiamos investigar porque aparecen esos hoyos negros

Krystal: me encantaría ayudarte Puppet, pero estoy ocupada en otras cosas del ministerio, tendrán que esperar y cerrar los agujeros antes de que todo esto pueda crear un desequilibrio entre las dimensiones.

TORIEL: CREO QUE TODO ESTO ES CULPA DE GASTER

Puppet: es cierto! dejeme salir para hablar con el

Sans: no! yo voy

Papyrus: yo quiero visitar a nuestro padre!

AMLC21: LLEVARE A LOS HIJITOS DEL GASTER A VERLO, ADEMAS ES IMPORTANTE HABLAR CON EL...

Salieron Puppet, Bboy, Sans, Gisell, Papyrus y Lucius junto a AMLC21 para ir a ver a Gaster...

Gaster: -haciendo experimentos en su nuevo hogar-laboratorio- Que los trae por aqui hijos mios, es reunion familiar?

Puppet: no vinimos a visitarte por cordialidad, vinimos por un asunto importante

Bboy: hola suegro!

Papyrus: papá tengo novia, conocela!

Gaster: ya lo se Paps, lo mencionaste por Facebook

Lucius: hola señor Gaster!

Gisell: hola suegro maldito!

Sans: jeje suegro maldito!

Gaster: esta bien! ya se a que vinieron, miren, el hecho de que ocurran esos sucesos en el instituto no es culpa mia, es solo por haber construido el instituto sobre un nido de portales interdimensionales, aunque aun asi es raro que se esten abriendo constantemente ahora, esto no debería ocurrir

Puppet: entonces que haremos!

Gaster: utilicen esto -les entrega una pocion- hagan limpieza en los pisos con esta pocion y esto evitara que se formen agujeros durante una semana

AMLC21: BIEN, CON ESTO BASTA HASTA QUE LLEGUE A AYUDARNOS KRYSTAL, BIEN CHICOS, SE QUEDAN EN SU REUNIÓN FAMILIAR O NOS VAMOS

Puppet: vamonos ya!

De regreso ordenaron a los de limpieza que utilizaran la pocion en lugar del aromatizante de pino para limpiar los pisos

Asi han pasado varias semanas mas, y ya era hora de la feria cultural, y obviamente tambien el torneo de artes marciales...

 **Continuará...**

 **Bueno por fin hice el esfuerzo de pensar en algo XD gracias por su paciencia**


	32. Vendo la historia

**Howdy humanos!**

 **Vendo el instituto Ebott... quien lo quiere... ok no...**

 **Pero realmente no creo continuarlo mas, si alguien quiere adoptar la historia, adelante, solo dígamelo y puede continuarla.**

 **Gracias. :)**


End file.
